When There Are Two of Me
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Trunks x Goten. Trunks wakes up to find himself in a ward where he has spent two months. He realizes that he has a chance to start his life anew. Which side will he choose and is it really his life after all?
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

**Summary**: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

It's a mix of a thriller, mystery, detective, drama and soap. Trunks wakes up to find himself in a ward where he has spent two months. He realizes that he has a chance to start his life anew. Which side will he choose and is it really his life after all?

The credits would go to Achillona for her support, to my brother who doesn't even know what I'm doing but is a lot of help, and I also want to thank Camaro for being my inspiration and for not writing crap.

Note 1: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

Note 2: started in May, 2006, finished in August, 2006.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 1

Something smelled wonderful. Something so…so wonderfully and indescribable… And yet it was so very familiar. So very affectionate…

The scent was reaching his senses, making him long for something, making him rouse from the land of dreams.

Blue eyes opened. They slowly concentrated on the sight before him. Actually they couldn't see much. But then they got incredibly wide.

The blue-eyed man shot up in the bed.

"Ayeee!" The ear-piercing shriek echoed in the hospital, making the glasses jingle. The lavender-haired man gasped for air, perplexed. "What are you doing? Who are you? You…you…" He stared at the dark-haired guy he had just tossed away from him.

Goten stared back at Trunks from the white-tiled floor.

"You kissed me…" the blue-eyed man said in shock. "You…kissed me…" he repeated in disbelief, looking at stunned Goten.

"It's…it's… Ehh…I… It's…" Goten tried to regulate his breathing. It took almost a minute for him to finally set his thoughts in order.

The blue-eyed man startled as Goten got up suddenly.

"Okay…" Goten stopped, not approaching the bed. "Trunks?"

"Uh?" The blue-eyed man blinked. His eyes got wide once again. He quickly lifted the cover. He then lowered it. "Where?" he asked.

Goten wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or was about to faint. Probably both. "It's your name – Trunks," he said carefully.

"Huh?" The blue-eyed man looked at him. "Trunks?" He gazed at Goten for some time. "Who are you?" he finally asked. "And where am I?"

"Uhhh…" Goten drawled, hesitating. He wasn't sure what he should do now. "I'll phone your mom first, okay?"

"Mom?" The lavender brows crossed in concentration. "My mom…"

With shaking hands, Goten reached into his pocket to draw a blue NOKIA. He found the number.

"Hey… Bulma…? It's Goten. I…" Goten rubbed over his sweating forehead. "I…I don't know how to tell you… Trunks just woke up…" He gasped and pulled the phone farther from his ear. "Yeah. He's sitting here and…" He pulled the phone farther from his ear again. "But he… I don't think that he… There's one thing…" He sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. "Darn. She hung up."

Goten looked back at the lavender-haired man who had watched him all the time he had been talking on the phone. They stared at each other for about a minute. Black against blue, blue against black.

"Okay…" finally the lavender-haired man drawled. "I'm Trunks. My mother is Bulma. Who are you? Where am I? Why have you been kissing me? And why the hell I can't remember anything?"

"Uh…" Goten scratched his spiky head. "Just take it easy…" he said, not being sure what or how much he should tell Trunks. "Don't wanna anything happen to you again. Okay?"

The lavender-haired man gave him an annoyed look. That really was Trunks, even if he didn't remember anything. Trunks could handle everything. Almost…

"I am Goten, your best friend," Goten chose to ignore that raised brow for now. "You are in a hospital. You got into an accident. You were seriously wounded and had been in coma for almost two months. They didn't believe you'd ever come round… But I did!" Goten suddenly launched himself to the bed. "I knew you'd! I knew! I knew it!"

The lavender-haired man gazed at the dark back of the head of the guy who was hugging him, crushing him to his body and sobbing his head off. He stayed silently for some time. The scent was very pleasant. Masculine, somewhat sharp and spicy, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Have we been-?"

He didn't finish his question because the next moment a blue-haired woman stormed into the ward.

"Trunks! Oh Gods! Trunks! My baby!" she pushed Goten away and squeezed Trunks in her embrace. "Oh Trunks…" She didn't ever try stopping the tears from flowing.

'Your mom,' Goten mouthed behind Bulma's back.

Trunks watched Goten wipe his tears away. He mused then. Probably he was supposed to feel glad, be happy or… True, he was moved to some point; it was nice to know he had people who cared a lot for him. But more than that… He knew only the name of the woman who was suffused with tears and babbling his name hysterically. So he patted her back and said that it was all okay. She had born him after all.

Her scent was very familiar, and he definitely was able to tell that she was his relative. Though…there was something not very clear with the scent. It was the same as with the black-haired guy's scent – something was off with it. Somehow…too sweet, too…faint.

While patting the woman on her back absentmindedly, he watched the black-haired guy. They gazed at each other eyes until Goten lowered his dark ones. There was a connection between them, too. He could tell that. But he wasn't very sure what sort of connection it was. Why had Goten been kissing him earlier? Certainly, he hadn't dreamt that. The guy had kissed him. Had they been lovers? Or had it been only one-sided affection? He hoped it was the latter, for he didn't want any complications.

Bulma cupped Trunks' face in her palms. Laughing with joy, she kissed her son's eyes and cheeks. She only stopped after noticing Trunks' passiveness. She was used to Trunks' passivity during such displays, but she could tell that right now it wasn't that.

"Trunks, are you okay, baby?" she asked, concern marking her voice clearly.

Trunks shrugged, unsure what to say. Even if she felt like a stranger to him, it felt like a sin to disappoint this woman at this moment.

"He doesn't remember anything," Goten said softly from behind their backs.

"What do you mean?" Bulma turned around to look at Goten.

"I mean he doesn't remember anything. Nothing at all. He doesn't even know who you…" Goten bit his tongue. "He doesn't even remember his own name."

Bulma gazed at Goten for several seconds then slowly turned back to Trunks who simply nodded, confirming. Bulma was silent for some time.

"Does your head hurt?" she asked then. "Do you feel sick? Is your sight well?" She gave questions to which Trunks answered shaking his head in denial. After that Bulma fell silent again. With a shaky hand she squeezed Trunks fingers. "Okay. Everything is going to be fine." She smiled tentatively. "Everything is okay. There's no need to panic… Really. I promise everything will be okay. Don't you worry…"

"Woman, let go of him. It's you who's panicking."

He turned to look at the man who was leaning on the doorway. So this was his father… This time the scent felt just right – strong and spicy; a completely maturated male. Though, the hair… How the hell was it able to stand like this? Of course, Goten's to-all-directions-pointing hair made several questions arise, too, but this was just… If his father looked like this, then how did he look himself…? Though…despite that crazy hair and quite short height, the man was very attractive. Even in a blue sweat-suit.

Trunks rolled his eyes at Goten who mouthed: 'Your father.' At least his father wasn't jumping around and making him uncomfortable. Moreover, after the words he said, the blue-haired woman seemed to have finally gathered herself.

"I'm Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans," his father said then.

Trunks rolled the sentence over in his head several times. "What is a Saiyan?" he asked.

"I think we have a small problem…" Goten muttered.

XXXXX

Trunks looked at himself in a mirror once again. "I can't believe I have purple hair…" he sighed, tossing the small mirror further onto the covers. "My mother has blue, my father has black and as a result I have purple? A damn joke."

"Well…your granddad has…lavender hair, too," Goten scratched his head. He couldn't remember Trunks ever complaining about his hair earlier.

"Say it straight – it's purple." Trunks tugged at his hair. "I wonder what it would look like if I dyed it black…"

Goten scratched his head once again. "But purple does suit you…" He blushed faintly.

Trunks gave him a scan. It really did seem that Goten quite liked him. "Well, I don't like it. But at least I have nice eyes and it seems that I'm already taller than my father," he said then.

Goten scratched his chin. "Yeah…" he drawled. "A big plus." He shifted in his chair. "So when are they going to release you?" He looked at Trunks who was sitting in the bed under the covers.

Trunks shrugged. "It was said that there are still plenty tests to run." He paused then. "Well, yeah, as far as I know, it isn't possible to simply forget some of the things and perfectly remember others. I remember the speech and I can make logical presumptions pretty well. The doctors seem to be somewhat at a loss…" He shrugged again. "But I heard Vegeta, my father," he corrected himself, "talk to my mother. He said that it was pretty common for Saiyans. He said that when the brain got damaged, it usually restored itself with a new tissue which prevented such things like dementia or disturbances of efferent nerves." Trunks reached for the mirror again. "And then, for half an hour, he kept talking about some Kakarott who hit his head long ago…" He grimaced at the mirror. "He clearly doesn't like that Kakarott."

"Goku is my father," Goten said. "Only your dad calls him Kakarott. Besides, I wouldn't be so sure that the hit left Goku's brain intact…"

"Umm?" Trunks' brow rose. He sighed at his reflection in the mirror again. "Yeah, Vegeta said something like this, too. He had also said that Kakarott's muscles substituted his brain." He looked at Goten questioningly.

Goten sighed. "You'll see…"

"Do I have any siblings?" Trunks asked. It didn't even occur to him that Goten might have gotten insulted after the comment about his father.

Goten shook his head. "No. But you have grandparents from your mother's side."

"Nice," Trunks nodded. "The more, the merrier." He leaned on the headboard and thought for a moment. "I suppose it's a waste of time asking what I liked doing or what my favorite hobbies are…" he drawled. "How old am I? Where do we live? Where do my father and mother work? What did I do before the accident and what accident was it?"

Goten blinked. "Well…you're nineteen. Your mother is the president of Capsule Corporation which is well known globally. Your family is the richest in the world. Your father…uhh…he trains. Like mine does, too." Goten smiled sheepishly.

"At least no problems with money." Trunks scratched his chin absentmindedly. "My father… Is he some kind of athlete?" Trunks wondered. He could imagine that – the man seemed to be very fit.

"Ehh…more like a connoisseur of martial arts."

"Okay… So my father is jobless…" Trunks drawled. "Don't they, my father and mother, fight because of that?"

"Your mother knew who she was marrying."

Trunks nodded. "Continue."

"Well, you live in a big building that is connected with the main labs." Goten thought what he could say more. "Your mother and grandfather are well known scientists. Concerning the accident… You and your mom had been testing some device. I don't know much about it. It was somehow connected with pressure. Something went wrong and the receptacle exploded. A splinter of the container hit you directly on your head…" He fell silent. "As said, it happened two months ago," he added.

"I took part in some testing?" Trunks interested.

"You used to work together with your mother."

"Hey, if I'm nineteen, I still haven't finished…" Trunks faltered. "I do study at some university, don't I?"

"Actually you had only several months until you finish it." Goten scratched his head sheepishly. "Though, now…"

"How the hell did I manage to do that?" Trunks wondered.

Goten considered his further words carefully. "You are a child of two geniuses… You skipped half of the high-school helping out your mom with her researches and you still had the best marks in all fields. You… Ehhh…" he faltered, not being sure if he should continue. "You…you always had a very logical way of thinking and you used to act quite…unattached. It…it sometimes scares others. You didn't have many friends."

"I see," Trunks nodded. "So you were my best and the only friend?"

"Yeah, this is exactly what I mean… Even now, after not remembering a thing…you are so damn calm." Goten drawled. "You never get panicky or flustered."

"You mean I feel less human?" Trunks wondered. "But if I started panicking, you'd panic tenfold. Besides, that wouldn't change anything."

Goten silently gazed at Trunks. "So you mean you're panicking, only not showing that?"

Trunks shrugged. "I'm not panicking, I simply have no idea what I'll do now." He brushed over his covers with his fingers absentmindedly.

"You are at a loss…"

"Did you always help me to express my thoughts?"

"Not your thoughts; you can express them pretty well. It's more about…"

"Feelings?"

Goten blinked. Trunks was really fast. "Yeah. Sorta."

"And how about you and your family?" Trunks changed the subject. Goten's face seemed both relieved and disappointed at the same time. That told Trunks everything he didn't know earlier.

"Well, I'm first year student in Haidago University. It's…it's the same university you're attending. But I'm just finishing the first year and I am in one specialization."

"Umm? One specialization? Then how many of them did I study?" Trunks wondered.

"Three."

Trunks blinked. "Wow… I was a pretty clever guy, wasn't I?"

Goten nodded silently. "This year you'd have gotten diplomas in bioengineering, computer science and mathematics."

"Damn, that's pretty good," Trunks brushed over his hair. "I wonder if I remember anything at all from those things…" He laughed.

"It's not a laughing matter." Goten leaned back in his chair.

Trunks didn't say anything to that. "So what about your family?"

"Well, I don't live with my parents anymore. As said, my father is Goku; the one your father calls Kakarott. My mother is Chichi. And I have an older brother, Gohan, who is already married and has a five-year-old daughter. Otherwise… Right now, I am renting a flat in the city. I used to have a part-time job at a phone company. But after this accident I skipped many days, so they fired me. As I have no money to pay the rent, I suppose it's only a matter of time when I'll lose the flat, too."

Trunks watched Goten. "Did we hang out a lot? You said we were best friends."

Goten squirmed uncomfortably because of his earlier words. "Well, at least we used to be…three years ago."

"Hmm? And why is that?"

Goten was silent for some time. "There are several reasons for that. At first you were like your mother, but as years passed you turned out to be more like your father. But… I don't really want to talk about this." He turned his head away to the window.

Trunks' blue eyes followed his look. "Are you gay?" Even if Goten didn't react visibly, he could feel a wave of coldness and disappointment pass through the ward.

Goten nodded silently.

Trunks decided he didn't need to know anything else; he already knew more or less what it was all about between them. "Hey," he called. "Could you bring my textbooks tomorrow, in the evening, after you attend the university?"

Goten looked at him, surprised.

"Well, it's not that I have anything better to do. And I'm curious if I can remember anything." Trunks shrugged, choosing not to explain anything more to that searching gaze.

Goten watched him for some time then nodded. "Alright. But your father won't be very happy if I go to your house to ransack for books. He doesn't like me."

"I see… How about telling that I asked you to do that?"

"Ehh…well… It might work," Goten still faltered. "But on the other hand he might just…"

As predicted, Goten didn't ask why he didn't ask his father or mother to bring the books. Goten was pretty clever or simply too desperate.

"Ah. Could you also bring some decent food?" Trunks asked. "Here they are giving some watery porridge."

"Ehh… I think you should simply eat what you're given. I mean you haven't been eating for two months…"

Trunks scrunched his nose. "At least some fruit? Pretty please?"

Goten blinked at him. "Well, okay… And…" he faltered, "well, if you wouldn't be able to remember anything, then I could ask my brother to help you with your stuff. He works in the same field as you do. Though, I suppose your mother could help you best." He scratched his head, being a bit unsure.

"Ah… And my dad is an ass who cares only about training?"

Goten was startled. "You remember?"

Trunks burst out laughing. "No, just a simple deduction."

Goten smiled, too. It was the first time Trunks saw him simply smile. Trunks chuckled again. "Hey, later, if I'm such a genius as you say, you could bring your textbooks, too; you could study, too, and maybe I could help you out. I don't want you to fail your exams because of me."

Goten slowly nodded. He stood up then. "Well, I'll let you rest now. See you tomorrow, then."

"See you." Trunks waved.

XXXXX

The soft sounds of rain were permeating the room. Water flowed down the windows and walls and down to the ground. It had become dark outside; grizzly clouds had gathered in the sky.

Trunks was sitting in his bed and watching the flowing water through the window. He had decided that he was depressed. All day he had been trying to figure out several stupid things such as what he liked to eat or what was his favorite color, but didn't manage to. But at least now he knew that he hated porridge and hospitals overall.

He quite liked the ward itself: it was spacious, had a big window, next to which was standing a table with a chair. His bed was standing a bit farther from the window and the table. There was a small cabinet next to the bed. There also was a sink in the corner and one wardrobe against one of the walls.

Despite of how he acted or what he told Goten, he felt slightly panicky…probably. Well, he hadn't lied to Goten, it was that at that time he hadn't been panicking yet. He wondered if that was a delayed shock or something else, but then decided that he was simply bored and because he didn't know what he liked doing to occupy himself, he got depressed. Though, that realization didn't help much – it made him only more depressed.

He was waiting for Goten to come. Truly. Simply wanted for Goten to come faster. Bulma, his mother, came to the hospital in the very morning; his grandparents came at about 10 o'clock; his father snuck in at about noon; Gohan, Goten's brother, came to see him in the afternoon. All of them… Well, they somewhat annoyed him. His mother, even though she tried to appear calm, seemed on a verge of a nervous breakdown. He was truly sorry for her, but it didn't help him from wanting that she'd leave his ward as soon as possible. He simply didn't know what to tell her and it pained to see the woman like this.

His grandparents… He didn't think that he liked them. The blonde babbling-nonsense-nonstop woman simply pissed him off and his grandfather had just been sitting and trying to put several words in when he got a chance to use the pause when his crazed wife shut up for a second.

His father… Well, the man said "hello", sat down, asked how he felt and if he had remembered anything, then his father kept silent for ten minutes, then got up and simply left. Nothing was wrong with that. It was much better than the visits of his mother and the grandparents. But he felt weird while the two of them had been sitting in a cutting silence. He supposed that that weird feeling appeared because that his father and he were too similar – they didn't need words to know what both of them wanted to say. Though, why that made him feel weird…why that made him somewhat uneasy… Maybe it was because that simply made them not interesting to each other.

Goten's brother smelt nice. The scent was very similar to Goten's but much stronger. Probably due to his older age. Goten's brother wore horrible glasses, had a horrible hair-cut and wore horrible clothes. The man smiled nonstop and asked various questions until he realized that the man acted like his doctor and after he asked the man about it, it appeared that Bulma had included Goten's brother in taking care of him; she thought that familiar people would do him better. He didn't know how it used to be before, but it seemed that he had an instinct to hate doctors. So he didn't like Goten's brother, or at least that what he was doing.

When Goten came, he was glad to see the guy.

"Hey." Goten lowered the huge bags he had been carrying to the white-tiled floor. "Got the books for you."

"I see." Trunks nodded, observing the bags. "Sorry, didn't know I had so many of them; wouldn't have asked to bring them. How can you lift them at all…? Your weight and frame doesn't seem to…" Trunks wondered.

"Always logical to no end," Goten rolled his eyes while ransacking one of the bags. "Here." He tossed a banana to Trunks. Then an apple followed. "I see your reflexes are well," he said after Trunks swiftly caught the both fruits.

"Yeah." Trunks nodded. "Kinda weird, too… I expected a full rehabilitation program. But it seems I'm perfectly fine."

"I suppose you should peel that apple off." Goten pointed at the apple that Trunks was threatening to sink his teeth in. "The skin might be too hard to digest. I can peel it for you," he suggested.

Trunks shrugged. He looked at the apple. "Okay." He tossed it back to Goten.

"So which of these fruits I didn't like earlier?" Trunks asked while Goten was peeling the apple. Trunks wondered if Goten always carried a knife in his pocket.

Goten raised his head. "It would be no fun if I told you now."

"True," Trunks chuckled. "But I suppose I used to hate bananas. It stinks." He sniffed at the yellow fruit. "It reminds… soap?"

Goten laughed. "Yeah, you never ate them."

"Hey, Trunks." Gohan entered the ward, a needle in his hand. "I need…"

Goten hid the apple and knife behind his back. Trunks stuck the banana under the covers.

"Oh, Goten. Hey," Gohan greeted his brother. "What's that?" He looked at two bags on the floor.

"Books," Goten said. "Trunks said he wanted to see if he could remember anything."

"Ah." Gohan nodded. "Don't overstrain yourself," he said to Trunks. "I think I told you not to eat anything else except what you're given…"

"But I am given this…"

"Smartass." Gohan rolled his eyes. "Okay, eat that apple but nothing else." He pointed at Goten who sighed and pulled his hands from behind his back.

"Your glasses are horrible. You are an attractive man. Why don't you buy something nice?" Trunks wondered, taking the apple from Goten.

"It's about the sixth time you're telling me this. Some things never change," Gohan said, coming over to Trunks' bed. "Give me your arm. I need a blood sample."

Trunks frowned. "I'm really fine. I hate being stabbed."

"It's just for your own good." Gohan inserted the needle into the vein.

"More likely for my mother's…"

"Don't be such a prick." Goten plopped down onto the chair. "Sure a mother would do everything what's in her power to help her son," he snorted.

Trunks wanted to say something, but then closed his mouth. After Goten's words the face of Goten's brother had drained from color. In addition to that, in Goten's words there were so much of anger and wrong…

"How is dad doing?" Goten asked.

"Ehh…" Gohan drew the needle out. "He said he was going to pay a visit to Trunks." He disinfected the sting then pressed a roll of cotton to Trunks' arm. "He's fine. I…" he mumbled, unsure.

"It's okay, I'll visit him one of these days," Goten looked at his brother.

While eating the apple Trunks silently listened to the strange conversation. He was glad his coma had ended. The world seemed to be an interesting playground…

TBC


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 2

Trunks' blue eyes followed Gohan's back until he closed the door behind him. Then he threw the core of the apple he had eaten into the bin.

"So, will you pass some books to me?" he asked Goten.

Goten stood up from his chair and went to the first bag. "Here." He held out the first book he saw.

"Hmm…" Trunks looked at a diagram in the middle of the book. He turned the book over then turned it over again. "What the hell is this? Looks like a snake that has just mopped a mouse."

Goten paled visibly.

"Kidding," Trunks laughed. He turned the pages back. "I think I remember the stuff. Or at least know what it is about." He turned the leaves further. "Ah, now that's pretty interesting…" His eyes quickly scanned the page. He turned the page over. "I thought Rabikov proved it wasn't possible…" he muttered while reading further. "Hey, what an asshole. The data is all wrong!" he snorted at the page after reading it. "Oh…" Trunks blinked. He turned to Goten who was closely watching him. "I suppose I do remember the stuff."

Goten exhaled in relief. "Good, then."

Trunks quickly leafed over the book. "I just need a short revision." He put the book back onto the covers. "But that guy needs a serious ass kicking for writing that nonsense." He looked at the book again. "I suppose this means that I'd be able to help you out with your stuff."

"I don't actually imagine how you'd do that," Goten sighed. "I need to read the books first."

"Well, we could share them in half. I could read one half and then simply tell what you need to know. I think that's much easier."

"Listen, forget that. If you feel well enough to learn, then think about how you are going to write three graduation dissertations."

"Oh." Trunks blinked. "Forgot that one. I think you said I have several months left?"

"You have one month to hand them in and then one month of bureaucracy."

"Ah…nice…" Trunks scratched his chin. "Then I suppose I should get started." He thought for a moment. "But I don't really remember what I was supposed to write about."

"That's easy to check. I'll just ask your leading professors."

Trunks watched him for some time. "And how do you yourself do in that department?"

"I'll just have several exams to pass."

"Are you sure you're going to pass them?"

"No. Very likely I'll screw up. I skipped many lectures. In both semesters and the students don't really know me, so I won't get any notebooks."

"Then why don't you follow your own advice and ask your brother to help you?"

Goten didn't say anything to that.

"It seemed your brother and you are close enough for you to be able to ask such a favor…"

Goten kept silent.

"Okay," Trunks sighed. "What do you think, will my mother agree to bring a PC here? The faster I write that stuff, the faster I can help you."

"Why the hell did you turn so nice suddenly?" Goten snorted, angered. "I don't need your damn help!"

Trunks looked at him. "Well, currently you're the only person I find interesting and pleasant to interact with. I suppose it's only natural that I want to help you," he said calmly.

"You and your fucking logic!" Goten suddenly jumped off the chair, hissing. "How I fucking hate that!"

"It's a part of me. You yourself said that."

Goten gazed at Trunks for some time silently. "Yeah, what a fucking pity." He walked over to the door. "Have a nice evening!" He slammed it shut behind him.

Trunks sighed, took the book back in his hands, reached out for a switch to turn the light on and continued reading the book. He was positive that Goten would be back tomorrow.

XXXXX

The day was beautiful outside. The sun was shining, the grass, that had just recently started growing, was brightly green. Closing his eyes, he tilted his face to the warming light; his ward was in the dark side of the building, so he didn't get much sun.

He was glad he had decided to look around in the hospital. It was the first time he went farther than the bathroom but it didn't seem that he would have any problems with his legs or body overall. That really bugged him, for it wasn't logical at all.

The hospital wasn't big. It seemed it was a private one, for he had seen only several persons and they were dressed pretty well. He too had a quite expensive robe on. Though, he hated the slippers – they were black.

While looking at his reflection on the window he thought about cutting his hair shorter; they must have grown that long in those two months he was in coma. He was handsome. He had regular features, quite full lips and nice blue eyes. He had the looks of his father, except his blue eyes. The only thing he didn't like was his hair-color.

"Trunks?"

Trunks turned around to look at an annoyed Gohan.

"Next time tell someone that you're going for a walk, okay? I don't care if you're roaming around in the hospital, but Bulma almost had a heart attack after not finding you in your ward."

Trunks cocked his head to his left shoulder. "Why is she worried?" he wondered. "Does that woman have one of those weird "my-baby-son" complexes?"

"I'd slap you right now," Gohan snorted. "But I know that it would be a waste of time. She has been sitting at your side for those two months while you were in coma, and you dare ask why she is worried?"

"Hey, I'm sure you are right." Trunks turned back to the window and to his reflection he had been looking at. "But it was just a simple question. You do understand that I know nothing of the people who surround me?"

"For you it's always simple questions or simple remarks. You never think of how they affect others."

"So you want me to keep silent or lie?"

"Yes, like all humans do."

Trunks turned around, smirking. "And you do know a lot about that, don't you…? Trying to adapt all the time…"

Gohan stepped back in surprise. Trunks followed him.

"You strike me as an overly scared person." Trunks grinned. "Those disgusting-masking clothes and stuff… What are you hiding, Goten's brother? Would it be that 'Saiyan-thing' everybody hides from me?"

By this time Gohan had turned pale.

Surprised, suddenly Trunks stepped away from Gohan. He knew he had hit the right button, but after seeing Gohan's reaction it hardly gave any satisfaction. "It seems I went too far. I'm sorry," he apologized. He turned around and started walking back to the side he knew his ward was. Gohan didn't follow him. And that meant he had really gotten under Gohan's skin.

Trunks shook his head, sighing.

XXXXX

Trunks raised his head at a knock on his door. After several seconds Goten's spiky head appeared in the doorway.

Trunks smiled. "Hey, I have been waiting for you."

Goten mumbled something for greeting. He approached the bed and held out a small note for Trunks who was sitting in the bed with his legs crossed, white sweatpants sticking out from under the robe. Trunks had asked for something more decent than a robe to wear but his requests had been ignored. Then he stole the sweatpants from the staff-room.

"Ah." Trunks smiled again after reading what was written on it. "The themes. Thanks." He took the paper from Goten.

Goten noticed a black laptop on Trunks lap. Trunks eyes followed his.

"Oh, my mother brought it. It seems it was mine. I found the themes and everything here. It appears I already have one graduation dissertation done. The themes are very interesting. I suppose I was kind of a guy who liked doing things in advance."

"Hm." Goten went to sit on the chair at the window. "You truly were." He leaned his elbows on a small table next to him.

"But thanks for your efforts anyway." Trunks waved the paper in the air.

Goten's searching gaze passed Trunks.

"I'm not making fun of you," Trunks said. "I have already had some weird happening with your brother. I think I scared him."

"And what have I been telling to you?" Goten rolled his eyes. "That's why people run away from you… Think first then talk."

"Your brother said the same," Trunks wondered. "Hey," he grinned, "I'll really be able to help with your stuff. I have one done and while waiting for you I have read several books and thought of what I'll be writing."

Goten crossed his arms.

Trunks frowned. "What now? Don't tell me you have always been jealous because of his abilities?"

Goten looked at him in shock. This was the first time Trunks had called his other self another person. Actually, it had never occurred to Goten that they were completely different persons. Trunks had always been Trunks. And even if now he didn't remember anything, he still was Trunks. Used to be…

"Ehh…" Goten drawled, trying to reorient himself in a new situation he found himself in. "Not really. It just pissed me off that he always had been looking at me like at some lost puppy." He leaned his heavy head on his palms.

Trunks gave him a searching look. "Poor stupid Goten… Let's all help him to organize his life."

Goten was startled. He raised his head at Trunks. "Yeah, and I especially hated when he did that. Sometimes it seems you can read minds."

"Maybe I can?" Trunks grinned. He had decided that it was enough for today – Goten seemed to need some time to get used to the situation. He wondered shortly then – so why did people think that he was inconsiderate towards others?

Goten rolled his eyes. "If he could, he would have killed me at least five times for the thoughts I had about…" he suddenly fell silent, catching himself. "Eh, ehm…" He blushed fiercely.

Trunks only laughed. "So, will you let me help you?" he asked then.

Goten watched him for some time then nodded slowly. He wasn't even sure why he did that. His chin had probably slipped on his sweaty palm. What was he getting himself into? He didn't even know this guy he was talking to. And it was only worse that he was so similar to the Trunks he used to know. Trunks' personality had never been easy to handle. This one might be simply laughing and calling him an idiot behind those sincere blue eyes. Sometimes something used to whirr in Trunks' head and he would get bored with his logical thinking and then he would look for amusement at others' expense.

Though, Trunks had never really tricked or played him; even after they had unpleasantly drifted apart, Trunks seemed to remember that they had been best friends once.

"Have a pen?"

Goten snapped out from his thoughts. "Uh… Yeah." He nodded, reaching into his pocket. He held out the pen for Trunks. He watched Trunks scribble something on the paper.

"Ah dammit!" Trunks cursed after the pen snapped in two. "The fourth pen already this day! What the hell is wrong with them? Ah! Dammit! Dammit!" he shrieked after black ink spilled on his white sweatpants. "How will I return them now?" he yelled, keeping the broken pen out of him and over the floor. "Ah! And I broke your pen!" he added as an afterthought. "Dammit!"

Goten watched Trunks who was flouncing about in the bed between the white covers that now were dotted with black. He cracked a smile. "I have never seen you get so excited over something so stupid…"

"I fucking stole these sweatpants," Trunks whispered. "The whole day I was so carefully trying not to mess them up and now I have ink all over my crotch. How exciting is that?"

Goten burst out laughing. "Give me that." Laughing, he reached for the pen. "I will throw it away."

"Doesn't matter, it got all dirty anyway. No need to get you into my misery." Trunks scowled, getting up from the bed. Keeping the broken pen a meter away from him, he carried it to the bin, threw it away then went to the sink to wash his hands.

"Ah! My fucking God!"

With the entire chair, Goten whirled around to look at what had happened.

"Ah!" Trunks panicked while a stream of water was flowing on him. "And I broke the fucking tap!" he screamed at the tap in his palm. "Ah!" He tossed the tap to the ground and tried to cover the hole with his hands then ran to the bed to grab one of the covers. "Get someone! I don't know how to fix taps!" He covered the spray with the cover to stop it from spraying up and to get water flowing down the drain. "Ah! Dammit! There's too much water! It will flow over! Get someone!" He turned around to look at Goten who hadn't moved from the place. "Why are you still sitting there? Get someone!"

From his safe place, Goten grinned widely at drenched Trunks who was trying to stop the water. Trunks' hair was all wet, clinging to Trunks forehead and neck while he was flouncing around the sink.

"Have never seen anything so hilarious!" Goten started laughing his head off. "You look like a…like a… But this is…hahahahaha!"

Trunks blinked at Goten. Then he looked around. The next second Goten yelped and jumped out of his chair. Trunks grinned and waved an again filled mug at him. "Haven't you ever been told that it's not nice to laugh at other people's misfortune?"

"Aiiiii!" Goten ran to avoid the oncoming stream. Trunks missed but immediately filled his mug in the overflowing sink again.

"Help! Help! Someone!" Goten was laughing his head off while Trunks was chasing him all over the ward. "Shit!" he cursed as he slipped on the wet floor and landed on his backside. Immediately, the mug was emptied on his head. "Hey!" He tried to take the mug away from smirking Trunks. "Ahh!" He leapt over Trunks' bed to avoid the oncoming stream.

"Hey, stop! Dammit! I've spilled it all over my bed! How will I sleep now?"

"Your own fault!" Goten laughed.

Trunks ran back to the sink to refill his mug.

XXXXX

When Gohan entered the ward, his first thought was that he must be hallucinating. He had worked pretty hard and long in these several days, so he decided that that must be it – he was having visions. There could be no way that Goten and Trunks were sitting in a puddle of water all soaking wet, laughing their heads off while the water from the broken sink was spraying everywhere.

Goten. He hadn't heard Goten laughing like this since Goten was a kid. After that fall out with Trunks, Goten hardly smiled at all. He couldn't believe that the same person that took Goten's smiles away was making him laugh like this.

"Oh, your brother…" Trunks laughed after he noticed Gohan who was still standing in the doorway.

Goten couldn't stop laughing either. "Uh-huh…hahahahaha…"

"What the hell happened here?" Gohan glared at the two.

"Hahahaha… He broke the tap! Just snapped it off! Hahahaha…" Goten roared with laughter. "I think you'll have some…hahahaha…some explanation to do…hahahaha," he laughed. "And my pen, too!"

Gohan gazed at his hardly coherent brother then his eyes crossed with Trunks' who was no longer laughing but was watching him in return. There was a lopsided smile on Trunks' face. It wasn't a smirk, it was a smile, but there was something…

"Did you break into the storage room and got some laughing-gas?" Gohan asked Trunks while glaring. Though, he knew it wasn't the case. He just didn't like that smile on Trunks' face.

After his question Trunks' smile widened. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, Goten's brother?" His blue eyes looked into the dark ones.

Gohan felt his breathing hitch. "My name is Gohan," he said then.

Trunks' smile just widened even more. "I know that. The thing I don't know is why I broke the tap that is made from the finest steel. I think you could help me out here…"

Goten's laughter had quieted by this time. Confused, his eyes wandered from Trunks to Gohan and then back. He was almost able to grasp the tension.

Trunks abruptly stood up. "I'll get someone to finally fix this."

Gohan caught himself before he could have jumped away from Trunks. "The plumber is on the ground floor, take the corridor to your right after you climb down the stairs," he muttered.

"Okay." Trunks nodded while passing Gohan. "I'll be back soon," he smiled.

Gohan watched Trunks close the door then turned to Goten. "What the hell have you two been doing here?"

Goten shrugged. "I said – he broke the tap." He finally got up from the floor. "Hell… Look at me…" he brushed over his wet clothes, "how will I come back?" Then he grinned. Before Gohan could react, Goten flared to Super Saiyan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gohan's eyes widened. "The least we need is for others to think you got attacked and to show up!"

Goten shrugged. "They won't. After checking my ki they will find that yours is nearby and stays low." He ruffled through his blond hair. "And when are you going to tell him about all that Saiyan stuff? I think there's more damage by not telling than telling. He is getting confused and suspicious."

"Confused…" Gohan felt the urge to snicker. "He's not getting confused. I suspect he already knows some of the things or will notice them soon. It's true that he might accidentally do something while miscalculating his power but I think it were more dangerous if he knew what power he possesses."

"Dangerous?" Goten gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

Gohan was silent for several seconds. "He always was a bit weird, but… Something's funny about him. I'm not very sure what but…" He faltered.

"Ah, leave him alone. I wonder how you'd feel after waking up hell knows where and having no idea of who you are." Suddenly Goten chuckled, "But Bulma is underestimating him. Several more days and he'll know all about who he's for real. She doesn't really know much about him, but believe me - he gets the hang of things incredibly fast. She won't catch up with him. If Bulma thinks she can keep him in this ward until her dearest Trunks is back, she's very wrong. Trunks has never been a person one could play with."

Gohan didn't say anything to that; he perfectly knew that it was true, anyway. He looked at the spraying sink where the water started lessening then stopped spraying at all; someone shut the water off. "You sure flooded the ward underneath."

Already dry, Goten powered down. "You must have seen how he had been flouncing about that sink." He grinned. "I have never seen him so excited."

From the corner of his eye, Gohan watched his younger brother. He didn't think it was a very good idea for Goten to spend so much time with Trunks. "He's not the Trunks you knew," he said carefully.

Goten looked at him. "I'm not sure which one I like better," he said softly.

Gohan almost groaned. He had to stop Goten from seeing Trunks; he had to stop that until it was not too late.

They both turned around after Trunks had entered the ward. A man dressed in bright blue pushed past Trunks and went to the sink. The man got confused after seeing the tap on the floor.

"It must have been completely rusted," Trunks said from above the man who had squatted down to observe the tap that looked like it would have simply been ripped off. There were deep fingerprints on the steel.

"I don't think so…" The plumber turned the tap over in his hands several times.

Trunks smiled. "Neither do I." He looked at Gohan. "But this is the only one logical explanation, isn't it?" he said while undressing his wet robe. He tossed it on the same chair at the window.

The brothers chose to remain silent.

Bare-chested Trunks suddenly lost all interest in the tap and the brothers. "Oh," he grinned happily. "At least I got the ink washed out!" he said after looking at his white but still wet pants. "It means it was very lame ink."

Gohan looked at the pants closely. "I have already seen them somewhere before."

"Yes, you have," Trunks nodded. "I stole them from one of your colleagues. But if you don't want that I'd be running around naked in the hospital, you should get me some dry clothes."

Gohan realized that Trunks was pretty serious. "Okay," he sighed. He turned to the door.

After Gohan left, Trunks observed Goten. Goten was completely dry. That bothered him, for that wasn't logical at all. But, because it was Goten, he didn't ask anything.

Trunks sat down on the floor and motioned for Goten to sit down on the chair. "Toss it somewhere," he said after seeing his soaked robe in Goten's hand.

Goten hung up the robe on the windowsill and sat down. Silently, they watched the working plumber.

"What do you think? Is my mother very upset that I'm not that Trunks she used to see?" Trunks asked.

Goten was taken a back a bit by the sudden question. "Uhh… Dunno… Yeah." He finally nodded. "I think she will try everything to bring him back."

"Are we so different?" Trunks wondered. "Actually I think that your reaction to me is quite normal. I would even say that you don't see a big difference. I mean you didn't freak out after realizing I don't remember a thing."

Goten was silent for some time. "You see, the thing is that your mom doesn't really… You acted a bit different with her. You talked much and smiled a lot while with her. That was all pretended and now she feels distanced when you don't give her as much attention as you used to give."

"Why would I pretend I like to be near her if I don't?" Trunks wondered. But he had already noticed that for some reason he couldn't refuse or say anything to Bulma's face that he felt she wouldn't like.

"Maybe because she's your mother?" Goten rolled his eyes. "You were quite closed and cold, but when it came down to such things, you did your best not to upset people that loved and took care of you."

"You do know many things about him." Trunks looked at Goten.

"We spent our entire childhood together. We have been best buddies for a long time," Goten said. "Together we went through hell and back." He fell silent then.

"You kissed him," Trunks said softly after a pause.

Goten flushed all scarlet. He threw a glare at Trunks. "How was I supposed to know that you are like a damn Sleeping Beauty?"

Trunks laughed loudly. "But it was nice to wake up to that." He winked at a stunned Goten. "Even if I didn't get what was going on at first. Oh, your brother." Trunks quickly stood up and went to Gohan who just entered the ward with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Well, it's everything I have managed to find." Gohan held out the clothes for Trunks.

"Thanks." Trunks nodded, taking the bundle. He went to the bed to ransack it. "I suppose you wanted something," he said to Gohan.

"Ah, yeah," Gohan nodded. "I need another blood sample."

"What the hell are you doing with my blood?" Trunks raised a blue shirt in the air to look at it. "It's only the third day now I'm up and it would already make about half of a liter. Besides, how do you expect to see any changes so fast?"

Gohan watched Trunks looking through the clothes and suddenly realized that Trunks had just plainly refused to give any blood. A bit flustered, he looked at Goten, who just shrugged.

"I need some answers." Trunks turned to Gohan. "I don't think it's very fair that you know everything, and I know nothing."

"Your mother…"

Trunks' blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Don't try manipulating me, Goten's brother. I do know I might be hurting her, but there's a line between being nice and being a fool."

XXXXX

Trunks was leaning on the windowsill in his ward and looking out of the window. He was watching Goten pass through the gates that led out of the hospital. Trunks was smiling.

The idea of trying out his strength on the tap was a damn good one – even if he didn't expect he'd manage to really break it, in the end he made Goten like him and finally got normal clothes and with that he would finally be able to leave the hospital.

TBC


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 3

Goten knocked on Trunks' door. After Trunks' cheerful voice let him enter, he opened the room's door.

"Hey, I brought some edible stuff for…" Goten's eyes widened. The bag he was carrying fell to the ground. He stared at Trunks for several seconds. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"Looks much better, don't you think so?" Trunks whirled around while grinning happily.

"It's black."

"Yeah, I know," Trunks grinned. "I like it."

Goten scratched his spiky head. "Well…it seems quite nice…I suppose…" He leaned down to pick up the bag from the floor. "Have your parents seen that yet?" He carried it to the table and started taking the goods out.

"Nah," Trunks chuckled.

"I think that hit messed your head up more than we thought." Goten sighed while putting a bag with apples on the table. "You have never complained about your hair earlier." He put several packs of yoghurt on the table next to the apples.

"Hey, gimme a break," Trunks brushed over his hair with his both hands. "It's only natural that a person born with such hair gets used to it, but I just saw it. And I didn't like it."

Goten stopped what he was doing and took in Trunks once again. "Hmm… You remind me of Seventeen now. Yeah, quite the picture," Goten nodded. "I always thought that if you dyed your hair black, you'd look like your father, but it seems for some reason you look more like Seventeen." He folded the empty bag and put it back into his pocket that all puffed out.

"What's that Seventeen?" Trunks asked, plopping on the bed.

"An andr… An acquaintance of ours."

"Andr…andr…" Trunks drawled. Then he snapped his fingers. "An android, isn't it?" He laughed at Goten's surprised face. "I know who he is. I have found several very interesting files in my laptop. I don't know what he looks like but I have a whole list of his abilities." His face got serious. "Don't you think he and his sister are too dangerous to simply let them walk around?"

Goten shrugged. "They have lived among us for quite some time now, and nothing has happened. Besides, Eighteen is Krillin's wife and the mother of his daughter. Try telling him that his wife should be locked up for good…"

"Well, that's interesting," Trunks' eyes sparkled enthusiastically. "They even are fertile!" He shook his head. "I'm not saying to lock them up. But I wouldn't like to die after meeting one of them."

Goten watched Trunks for some time. "Drop it, Trunks. I know you well enough to tell when you're playing games. First you pretend not to know who I'm talking about and then you try to get me talking."

Trunks pouted. He reached for a mug with his tea. "But I'm so curious…" He took the teaspoon out of it. "I don't think anyone could do this…" He bent over the spoon several times. "Or that…" He pressed the spoon between his palms and rolled it between then to make a small ball. Then he put the ball on the table, against Goten's nose. "I know you can do that, too. And your brother and my father… The ones who smell different. They aren't Human, are they?" He looked at Goten.

Goten nodded. "Yeah. You always had a good nose." He sighed while looking at Trunks' black hair, "Where the hell did you get the dye from?"

Forgetting all about the conversation, Trunks grinned. "I went shopping. Here," he jumped off the bed, turned around and pulled the bed off the wall, "look."

Goten approached the bed and looked behind it. Several packs of hair-dye, jeans, T-shirts, a jacket, several porn magazines and a pair of shoes. Goten blinked; the porn was both guys and girls.

"Who gave you the money for this?" Goten asked.

"My grandma." Trunks grinned while pushing the bed back into its place. "She told me to buy some ice-cream for myself. I bought some for you, though." Suddenly, Trunks held out a pack of ice-cream for Goten.

Goten chuckled. "Thanks." He took the box. He looked around. "But it seems you've mutilated the only spoon you had…"

"Ummm…" Trunks brushed over his black hair. "How inconsiderate of me." He grinned.

Goten's right brow rose at that mischievous grin. Had Trunks been expecting him to eat it with his fingers?

Suddenly, Trunks burst out laughing. "No, but you should see your face!" He quickly stood up from the bed. "Wait, I'll get a spoon." He shot through the door, leaving a dumbfounded Goten.

After the door closed behind Trunks' back, Goten puzzled his head over what the hell it was, then decided not to bother and went to sit down at the table. Once seated, he observed the plastic box of vanilla ice-cream. It wasn't his favorite. His favorite was caramel, but he supposed that Trunks couldn't remember that. But vanilla ice-cream was his second favorite, so it wasn't bad.

Goten looked through the window at the gates that led out of the hospital. Trunks wasn't going to sit in this ward anymore. Trunks had a tendency to get bored easily. As far as he could see, Trunks was on the brink of leaving the hospital. He doubted that any of the staff or even Bulma knew that Trunks had been roaming in the city.

Goten leaned his head on his palms and groaned, "How does one deal with an amnesiac that doesn't know his own strength and is a genius to boot?"

"Talking about me?" Trunks stuck his dark-haired head into the ward, grinning. He closed the door behind him.

Goten startled. "Y-yeah," he muttered since it was no use denying it.

"Got the spoons!" Not concerned in the least, Trunks raised two spoons proudly in the air. He held out one to Goten. "I hope you'll like it. I don't really know what you like, so took the one I liked the most after tasting."

"You tasted them all?" Goten wondered while opening the plastic box.

"Uh-huh," Trunks nodded. "I found a shop where they were selling ice-cups and bough several of them. For some reason I don't remember anything about what the food tastes like." He plopped on the end of the bed, near the table and chair where Goten was sitting.

"Well, vanilla has always been your favorite," Goten chuckled softly, putting the open box on the table. "So you really went to buy ice-cream like your grandmother told you?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "I could remember the food but couldn't remember the taste and got very curious." He looked at the box. "Well, it's a bit melted, but I hope you don't mind?"

Goten shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I like it this way." He scooped some ice-cream with his spoon.

"Goten?"

"Umm?" Goten asked around the spoon.

"I wanted to thank you," Trunks said while looking at him. "You have done so much for me. You got me the themes, you always bring me some food and I like your company very much."

"Hmm…" Goten took another scoop. "Well, this is what friends do for each other."

Trunks was silent for some time then took another spoon and scooped some ice-cream, too. "I'm sorry he was such a fucked up friend."

Goten swallowed around his spoon. He sighed. "You don't really know anything about what happened between us. You shouldn't talk what you know nothing about."

Trunks nodded. "That's true. But I know what I see – he hurt you."

Goten's tongue flicked over the spoon, savoring the taste. "That's between us. You have nothing to do with that."

Trunks didn't answer anything to that. He spooned some ice-cream silently. "And what is your favorite, then?"

At first, Goten didn't understand what Trunks was talking about. "Ah," he chuckled. "Caramel."

"Umm…" Trunks thought a moment. "Yeah, I liked it, too."

XXXXX

"Trunks?" Gohan stuck his head into the ward. "There's someone wanting to see you," he said after Trunks raised his head at him from his laptop. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Gohan gasped. "What did you do to your hair? Bulma will kill me!"

"Goten's father?" Trunks asked, ignoring him. For quite some time he had been wondering when Goten's father would keep his promise and come to see him. After several comments he heard, he was very curious to see what Goten's father was like.

"No. It's one of your buddies from University." Gohan glared at him after recovering. "And my father has a name – Goku!"

"I know that. I also know that my father calls him Kakarott," Trunks nodded, not really paying attention. "A friend?" he wondered. Then he grinned, eager. "Send that friend in."

Trunks observed the guy who entered his ward. He was tall and thin. With hair to his shoulders. Had green small eyes and also had a big smile on his face. The smile felt completely artificial. The man was from 21 to 23 years old. Keeping in mind that they probably were in the same course, the man most likely was 22 years old. The guy's scent was mild and there was something off with it, like with the most people's scent he smelt. The guy was staring at his black hair.

"Hey." The guy nodded after he finally managed to peel his eyes off his hair. "Heard you felt better, so decided to visit you."

"Yeah, the coma has ended," Trunks nodded. He motioned for the guy to take the chair.

The guy fidgeted. "Umm… I heard you don't really remember anything." His searching eyes slid over Trunks.

Trunks shrugged. "Yeah. So it would be nice to hear your name…?" He smiled at the guy.

"Oh, oh…" The guy flustered. "Sorry. I'm Kiore."

So this one was the one he had been waiting for to come. Trunks nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Kiore nodded, unsure. "Well, I just came in case you needed some help or anything."

Trunks smiled. "That's very nice of you. Thanks, but everything is okay."

Kiore started fidgeting with a big golden ring on his finger. He started rolling it around. He obviously wanted to get to the point. "And how about your graduation dissertations? I suppose it's a lost cause if you don't remember anything?"

Trunks' blue eyes concentrated on him. "What dissertations?" he asked in a confused tone.

"The ones you have to write to graduate the University," Kiore looked at Trunks, seemingly quite worried. "You have to write three of them. And…"

A scared expression passed through Trunks' face. "Oh. Uhh… I don't know anything about that. My mom didn't say anything about any dissertations," wide-eyed, he said to Kiore. Suddenly, Trunks' facial features came back to normal. "Want an apple?" he suggested cheerfully while taking one from the table and taking a good bite of it.

Kiore blinked. "Thanks, but no." He fidgeted for some time with his golden ring while watching black-haired Trunks eating his apple. He very, very obviously wanted to ask him about it. "What did you dye your hair for?"

"I was bored," Trunks chewed out. The apple was good.

"Clear." Kiore scratched his head, lost. "Anyway, there's one thing that I wanted to ask you…"

"Umm?" Trunks took another bite. Ah, finally, the interesting part. He decided to help the guy: "I suppose you're talking about that dissertation about cloning that Trunks wrote for you?" His eyelashes batted at Kiore innocently. "Yes, I have it on my PC. I think you have less than a month to hand it in?" His blue indifferent eyes settled somewhere on Kiore's forehead.

Kiore visibly flustered at a sudden change in Trunks' behavior. "Eh. Yeah. I'd want to get it."

Trunks stopped eating. He seemed to think for a second then his attention came back to the apple. "No." He took another bite.

Kiore's eyes widened. "But I paid for it!" he snarled after a moment.

"Really?" Trunks swallowed what he had in his mouth. "What was the currency I wonder, for I don't believe Trunks would need money?"

Kiore was clearly faltering. Probably he stopped playing all too soon, but he was curious to no end. What had his other self been doing with this guy? Clearly nothing positive.

"You don't remember?" Kiore asked to be sure.

"Nope." Trunks blue eyes smiled at him.

Kiore seemed to feel more at ease. "Believe me, you really don't want to know. Let's just…" After hearing the door open, Kiore turned around to look at the door where Goten was standing.

"What's that fag doing here?" Kiore was surprised. He looked at Trunks questioningly.

Goten's dark eyes flashed at Kiore in anger. Goten seemed to be surprised to see Kiore here, too.

Trunks smile turned unpleasant. Suddenly, he didn't want to see Kiore or feel his presence around him anymore. Not even if that revealed why Trunks needed this scum to do something for him. He was a curious person, yes, but there was something above his curiosity.

Trunks smiled again. He slowly got up. He threw his arm around Kiore's shoulder and tugged him close to his body. "I think he's doing what a true friend would do – being concerned about his friend," Trunks purred into Kiore's ear. "And you, lowlife, are being nosy and just asking for trouble," Trunks raised his head to smile at Kiore, the smile that made Kiore shudder. "Sweetheart, if I see you again, you'll pray for your life." He turned away from Kiore and went to the door, where Goten was standing. "It's about time you'd leave." He opened it.

At first Kiore stood like struck by a lightening then his eyes darkened. "You…"

Trunks smiled, his sharp canines shortly glistening. "Get the fuck out of here," he said softly in a low voice.

Goten watched Kiore unconsciously step back away from Trunks. As Trunks was standing with his back to him, he couldn't see the expression on Trunks' face, but it must have been something special, for he had never seen Kiore to be afraid of anyone before.

Trunks closed the door behind Kiore. "Hey." He turned to Goten, his eyes, instead of rage, sparkling with interest. "So how was your day?" he asked casually.

Goten shrugged. He walked over to the chair and sat down. "What did Kiore want here?"

Trunks faltered. He didn't want to tell, but he didn't want to lie either. "He came for the graduation dissertation Trunks had written for him."

"Huh?" Goten blinked. He scratched his spiky head. "Well, they sometimes used to hang out together, but it's strange that Trunks would write anything like this for him," he wondered.

"Yeah…" Trunks nodded. "I'm very curious." He plopped onto his bed. "Hey, wanna go for a walk? I finished reading the book you gave me yesterday. I could summarize it for you while we'd be walking."

"Uhh…" Goten blinked.

"I'd buy some vanilla ice-cream for you." Trunks grinned.

"No, sure I want to go. I'm just surprised you finished it so fast." He then sighed, "Though, of course, I shouldn't be."

Trunks shrugged. He stood up then pulled the bed away from the wall to take his jeans, shoes and the jacket. "It was quite interesting. It appears I like history."

Goten rolled his eyes. "You like everything. You used to read everything you could find."

"But I don't remember anything." Trunks pulled his jeans on. "Only some dates that have anything to do with science. I wondered why that is, then decided it must be the time factor. Somehow, I remember what I learned while at University but have trouble with the earlier information." He undressed his robe and took the shirt. "But… It's very weird that I can't remember any personal experiences."

Goten pursed his lips in a deep thought. He watched Trunks buttoning the shirt. "You know… To tell you the truth, at first I thought that you are pretending."

Trunks put his jacket on. "Any ideas why I would do that?" he asked, brushing over his black hair to smooth it.

"Not really," Goten shook his head. "But sometimes he used to play nasty. I mean really nasty." Goten frowned. "Most of the time he simply ignored everyone around him, for they weren't in the same "league" as him. But…but sometimes there something…strange happened…" Goten then shook his head, frustrated. "I don't really know much about it, but…sometimes he did weird things." The he waved his hands against him. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?" Trunks' voice was emotionless but his eyes turned dark blue.

Goten shook his head in denial. "Although he was always stronger physically and psychologically than me, he had never used that against me. Even after we drifted apart, he simply ignored me but never…" He fell silent, wondering why he was telling this all to this Trunks. He looked at Trunks, who was ready to go. "Don't you have to tell someone that you are going somewhere?"

At first Trunks shook his head in denial then faltered. "Well…unless your brother. The previous time he was quite pissed off."

"Has Bulma seen your hair yet?"

Trunks shook his head in denial again. "I think she is avoiding me. It's probably hurting her to see someone else in her 'baby's' body."

"I think you should show more concern and understanding," Goten said while opening the door.

"I'm trying to," Trunks muttered. He went after Goten and closed the door behind them. "But what I'm supposed to do?" He caught up with Goten. "I don't even know her. With you it's easy – you didn't expect me to be hell knows what and she…" he sighed. "I don't actually have anything to talk about with her. I can't talk about our family because I know nothing of it and would just hurt her further. And everything else I try talking or asking about seems to be upsetting her. It's better to leave it like this."

They silently covered the corridor then turned left to the staffroom. Trunks' shoes and Goten's sneakers were loudly crunching on the floor.

"And how about Vegeta?" Goten broke the silence.

Trunks shrugged in answer. "I saw him several times. I think he's simply accepted the fact. I know that he had cared for Trunks. I'm not sure how but I can tell that. But the thing is that that care…there was something wrong with it." Trunks stopped against the door that led to the staffroom. "It seems he's relieved that I don't remember a damn thing." He opened the door and stepped into the staffroom. "The same is with your brother. The two are glad I don't remember a thing. I wonder why…"

"And you again…" Goten heard Gohan's groan. "Where the hell are… Oh. Goten?" Gohan looked past Trunks' shoulder at Goten.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that we are going for a walk," Trunks said. He turned around to go.

"Are you Trunks Briefs?" one of the several members of the staff that were in the room asked.

"It seems so." Trunks shrugged. He looked at the dark-haired, middle-aged woman questioningly. She smelled of old paper and was wearing a wig.

"I'm Lillian Katare." She extended her hand in greeting. Trunks faltered but shook it. He didn't like how her skin felt against his. The woman was seriously ill. "I'm specializing in the field of amnesia. Your mother has contacted me. I was just on my way to see you."

"Oh." Trunks smiled apologetically. "I'm very sorry, but I'm quite busy today. I understand that you came all the way to see me, but could we arrange for some other day?"

"And what actually are you doing?" Goten pried.

"Going for a walk with you, nitwit," Trunks chuckled, elbowing Goten in the site. He turned back to Lillian. "I hope you aren't insulted, but my mother made the arrangement without my knowledge, and it appears my schedule is full for today. I can't make promises and then withdraw. I'm really sorry but I hope you understand," he apologized.

Lillian nodded. "That's okay. Actually, I have another patient in this hospital, so this won't be a problem."

Trunks nodded. "I'm really sorry for that. What day would you like to choose, then?"

"Will tomorrow at eleven o'clock be okay?" Lillian asked.

"Yes, it's perfect," Trunks nodded. "Then, we'll see tomorrow at eleven o'clock. Have a nice day," he smiled before going to the door.

"Your mom will kill you," Goten whispered while following Trunks outside into the corridor.

"Yeah," Trunks agreed. "She'll be very upset."

Goten followed Trunks silently downstairs. "I…" he opened his mouth.

"Hey, a promise is a promise," Trunks nudged him into the shoulder before opening the door to the outside. He grinned. "Besides, I'd always choose your company over some old lady's who'd torture me with questions that I have already been through."

Goten was silent for some time. "Did you give the dissertation to Kiore?" he asked then.

Trunks looked at Goten, concerned. "No. Why?"

"He'll be back for it," Goten said.

"Sure, he'll be," Trunks agreed. "And I'd be surprised if he came alone."

"Why didn't you simply give it to him?"

Trunks looked at Goten like that would have grown two heads. "You've gotta be kidding me. I want to know what deal Trunks had with him. If I let him go, I'd never know that!"

Goten sighed. "True. This interests me, too. But he might cause quite big trouble."

A smirk appeared on Trunks' face. "I'll try keeping it down."

Goten didn't say anything. He studied the unpleasant smile that appeared on Trunks' face then lowered his eyes back to the road. Sometimes Trunks scared him. Both of them.

XXXXX

Trunks sprawled on a park bench against the warm sun like a cat, sighing contently. Goten walked over to him and sat down close. Deeply inhaling the scents surrounding them, he tilted his head up.

"I love spring." Goten exhaled, looking at the blue sky. He lowered his head again to lick on the vanilla ice-cream Trunks bought him.

Trunks' blue eyes slid lazily over Goten's face with closed eyes. They shortly stopped on Goten's pink tongue that flicked out to lick the ice-cream. Trunks' eyes then trailed the outline of Goten's full lips. A corner of Trunks' mouth quirked up.

"So, do you remember anything from the first three chapters I have been talking about?" Trunks blue eyes slid back to the trees and field against him.

Goten's eyes opened. "Hmm…" He licked on the ice-cream, thoughtful. "Yes, I think I do." He looked at Trunks. "Though, I have always wondered how so much of information settles in your head already after the first reading."

Trunks shrugged. "There are many types of memory. I have a photographic memory. I have also noticed I always attach sounds, scents and other senses to it. I suppose it makes it easier to remember, too. For example, while seeing your brother - even if he's far away - I always remember his scent and his voice timbre."

"Hn…" Goten licked his melting ice-cream again. "I do envy you in some sense – your abilities make life much easier."

"Yeah, it would be fucking well if I finally remembered who the hell I am," Trunks burst out laughing.

Goten couldn't help chuckling either, "True." He fell silent then and licked at his ice-cream while his face turned thoughtful. "Actually…" he started unsure. "Do you really want to remember?" From his ice-cream he raised his head at Trunks. "Aren't you afraid that after his memories return, you'll be gone?"

Trunks leaned his head on the backrest of the bench, his black hair spreading around his face. For some time his blue eyes watched the sky above him. "I thought about this," he said softly then. "I think it would be the best. After all, I am the one who stole his body."

Goten stared at Trunks for several seconds then quickly leaned to catch several running drops of his melting ice-cream. After that he looked at Trunks again. "Do you feel guilty?"

Trunks frowned at the cloud that reminded him of a cat. "Yes, I think I do," he nodded.

Thoughtful, Goten finished his ice-cream. "I don't think you should feel guilty," he said after a while. "It was an accident after all. And maybe your memories and personalities would simply merge. You two aren't so different after all," he mused.

Trunks shrugged. "But in that case it wouldn't be he who'd return. And the person wouldn't be I either. It would be the third one. A new personality."

"Well, you can't do anything about that," Goten sighed. "It's useless thinking about it."

Trunks raised his head to look at Goten's face. "But you do think. You think about what he'd do if it were him right now instead of me. You want him back. You think what would be if it were him who woke up then in the hospital after you kissed him. And I stole that everything."

Goten turned his head away from Trunks. He scowled at the tree against him. "I'm damn glad it was you who woke up then. He'd have…" he just shook his head, not voicing his thoughts.

"But you do love him," Trunks said. "And when you look at me you see him."

Goten watched the tree then asked: "Was this the reason you dyed your hair black?"

"A part of it," Trunks nodded. "Do y-"

Goten shook his head, "I don't hate you." He finally turned back to look at Trunks. "It's… it's complicated, but I'm sad and relieved that he's gone. It sounds selfish, but long time ago a part of me had longed for this self-torture to stop," he explained after Trunks' questioning eyes looked into his. "He hated me. And I loved him. So stupid," he rolled his eyes.

Several seconds passed while Trunks studied Goten's face. "I think he was a fool to hate the man who loved him," Trunks declared. He then stood up from the bench. "Want some more ice-cream?" he offered Goten a cheerful smile.

Goten shook his head in denial. He stood up too and followed Trunks while that one started reciting chapter 4.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**A/N 1**: **This chapter has a masturbation scene. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.**

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 4

"Hello," Lillian nodded. She entered the ward and approached Trunks, who was sitting on his bed, in the midst of books and sheets of paper with his laptop on his lap.

"Good morning," Trunks greeted. He saved the file and closed his laptop then pushed it away from his lap onto the covers. He motioned to the chair at the window. While waiting for the doctor to sit down and start talking, he listened to the high heels clicking over the floor. He had decided that he wasn't going to make it easier for her; if his mother had hired her, it meant she was a professional and he was curious to see a professional at work.

Lillian looked around the room. It was quite a big one – naturally – the Briefs family was the richest in the world; a month ago, Bulma bought the entire hospital. The room was clean and neat except Trunks' several clothes and books that were scattered around. She had given Bulma several questions about her son before coming here, and Bulma had mentioned that Trunks had a quite serious cleaning obsession. It didn't seem like this anymore.

"What are those books?" Lillian asked motioning at the pile next to Trunks.

"I'm writing a dissertation," Trunks said after following her hand.

"What is it about?" Lillian interested.

"Genetic experiments," Trunks answered.

"And that big one about medieval history?" Lillian's eyes settled on a book on the windowsill, farther from Trunks.

"It's Goten's."

"Goten's?"

"Yes."

Lillian sighed inwardly. Though, it was going quite well – after talking with Trunks for the first time, she thought that he might ignore her at all – the boy had made a rather self-confident impression on her. Right now, he was trying to satisfy his curiosity; she had been warned about that, too, by Gohan this time.

"When did you dye your hair?" she asked. "I think the previous color suited you better. Though, it looks nice when it's long."

That got Trunks' attention. "Have we met before or have you seen my photo?"

She nodded. "I used to give lectures at the university you're attending. I was your professor during your first year at university. You used to give me headaches."

"Why?" Trunks blinked.

"You were the only student that made me re-read all the books and sit at my computer day and night while looking for information so that I could answer your questions."

Trunks cocked his head to his right shoulder. "He must have been teasing or trying to annoy you. The bastard could have simply found it himself."

"You refer to him as to the third person… You don't think of yourself as of Trunks?" Lillian asked.

It was Trunks' time to sigh inwardly. He felt the urge to roll his eyes but refused it. "Of course, I don't. I have no idea who the hell that person was. I have no memories of him. You can't expect me to simply take his place. I am not he."

"Are you trying to get to know him?" Lillian interested.

Trunks almost pouted. "Well, sure I am. Everybody around is talking only about him."

"Is it pissing you off?"

Trunks smiled. This seemed to appear more interesting that he had thought at first. He had underestimated the woman – she went straight to the point. "Yes, I am starting to hate him."

"You hate it when they don't take you as an autonomous person? You think they simply look at you as at a temporary phenomenon and simply try to wait it out until the real Trunks is back?"

"Bull's-eye."

"You are jealous of him?"

Trunks grinned at her, nodding. "As hell I am."

Lillian felt shivers going down her spine. The boy was taking on defensive. He was answering every question without hesitation, but that wasn't pleasant for him.

"You smell of illness." Trunks' blue eyes passed Lillian's form. "It's cancer. How long have you been ill?"

Lillian stared at the dark-haired boy against her. No, Trunks hadn't been taking defensive. He had been taking offensive and he wasn't subtle about it either.

"For a bit longer than a year," she answered, wondering how the boy knew.

"It's progressing," Trunks said.

"Yes, I know that," Lillian nodded.

Trunks watched her face for some time. He realized he respected this woman. She was interesting and she wasn't simply waiting for the death to catch up with her. "Are you still lecturing at the university?" he asked.

Lillian shook her head in denial. "No, not anymore. The news shook me a lot, and then came many therapies, which clashed with my schedule at university. So, I settled on private work."

"What did my mother tell you to do?" Trunks asked.

Lillian watched Trunks' face for some time then sighed resignedly. "She asked me to return her son."

Trunks' face didn't show any reaction. "And what did you say?" he inquired.

"I told her I'd see what I can do."

"You are very diplomatic." Trunks brushed over his long hair. While he was ruffling through his black hair, a thought that he himself was waiting for the death to catch up with him crossed his mind – he could never be sure – maybe one day he'd go to sleep, and in the morning, the one who'd wake up wouldn't be he anymore. He laughed at himself inwardly – actually that was the same as to be afraid to be hit by a car – one couldn't tell if he would get to live his whole live normally or maybe he'd be dead after three seconds. He wasn't going to be paranoid about it. It was stupid.

Lillian watched Trunks' unguarded expressions then shifted to get more comfortably on the chair. "Do you feel guilty for taking his place in his social life?"

Trunks' head rose, and his cold blue eyes concentrated on her. Lillian braced herself for the defensive or offensive reaction. She was a little surprised when the blue within those eyes softened. Trunks was silent then tugged a hair-strand behind his ear.

"I stole everything he had. You are asking if I feel guilty…" He smiled, a smile that didn't offer any warmth. "What if I said that I don't give a fuck about him?"

Lillian looked straight into intent blue eyes. "I'd say that you're a terrible liar," she said calmly while watching those blue pools. She waited for reaction and was surprised again when suddenly Trunks laughed heartily.

"And you'd be right." Trunks smiled at her, this time the smile was genuine and a little bitter.

Lillian sat still for several moments. "You push yourself too hard," Lillian said, watching him. "Don't you think you were too fast to differentiate and distance yourself from the former Trunks?"

Trunks frowned at her. "But memories are the substance that makes a person. Only because of our experienced events we are who we are. Because of those memories Bulma called you. And because of those memories she can't look me into the eyes!"

Lillian nodded. "That's mostly true. But don't you think we are more than several mere memories? Don't you believe in souls?"

It was the first time after Trunks woke up from coma when a genuinely surprised or even shocked facial expression appeared on him. "You can't be serious," he muttered, brushing over his forehead. Then he raised his head, brushing his long black hair away from his eyes. "You'd have better luck in trying to convince me that, genetically, I have inherited the same genes from my parents as him and that it would result in us having the same character."

"Always logical." Lillian smiled. "It's a good presumption. But it seems you don't believe in it yourself?"

Trunks shrugged. "Not really."

"I could come more frequently if you wanted…" Lillian suggested, reaching for her handbag.

Trunks laughed softly. "You pity me? Don't. I am healthy, I have two arms and two legs and I am not dying."

"But it's not quite about this, is it?" Lillian said.

Trunks didn't answer anything to that. "No," he muttered after a minute, "it isn't."

Lillian stood up. "Would twelve o'clock a day after tomorrow suit you?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, it's fine." As it seemed the session was over, he reached out for his laptop. He heard the woman walk over to the door. "Thank you for being open with me," Trunks said, not raising his head.

Lillian nodded. "I can't expect you to be honest with me if I don't do the same in return."

XXXXX

Trunks stared blankly at the computer screen. Good five minutes passed until his gaze finally unlocked from the screensaver. He looked around in the ward.

He hated this place.

"Goten's brother?"

Gohan startled and raised his head from his paperwork. "What is it?" As it was useless, he didn't protest anymore against Trunks calling him that.

"Why is she keeping me here?"

Gohan sighed. "You know the answer."

"I thought maybe from your mouth it would sound more logical." Trunks turned away from him to look through the window.

Gohan leaned back in his chair as Trunks abruptly jumped out of the bed.

"I want to go out," Trunks declared.

Gohan simply nodded. "Where are you going?"

"I want to cut my hair," Trunks said before pushing the bed away from the wall.

Gohan felt his neck craning while Trunks busied himself. Despite himself, he grinned. "How did the cleaning lady skip that?"

"I helped her son with his homework." Trunks pulled his shirt on then grabbed his jeans. "She's quite nice. Not too bright, though."

Gohan blinked. He sighed, "You do know how to compliment people…"

Trunks squatted down to tie his shoelaces. "I just stated the truth."

Gohan didn't say anything, for he knew it was useless – Trunks never listened to him, anyway. With his hands crossed behind his head he leaned back in his chair again. "Do you need money?" He yawned sleepily.

Trunks shook his head in denial. "No, I still have some left from the time my grandmother gave me."

Gohan nodded. "Come back soon. I don't want to see her cry again."

Trunks raised his head to look at Gohan through his long bangs. "She'll have to let me go. My patience is running thin. In the end, I might not care whom I will hurt in the process."

Gohan snorted. "You never cared."

Trunks stood up abruptly. "Don't waste your words." He grinned unpleasantly after Gohan had flinched. "I don't remember that 'never', anyway."

XXXXX

He had cut it as the other Trunks used to cut it: not short but not long either, with shorter fringe on his forehead and longish bangs framing his face. He watched himself in a mirror for several minutes then asked to re-dye his hair black once again – there was that purple color visible at the roots of the hair again.

After leaving the barber's, he thought about coming back to the hospital but after walking several meters he turned around and went into the opposite side.

The hospital was located in a calm area of the city, almost on the border of it. It was surrounded by a park, which blocked most of the sounds from the further situated streets. He liked that here weren't many people and noise.

Trunks passed the shop where he first bough ice-cream. Shortly, he looked through the window then concentrated his sight back onto the street.

"Excuse me?"

Trunks turned around to look at a young woman who had spoken to him. His brow rose as she fiercely flushed. "Can I help you?" he asked.

The girl blushed even fiercer. "Uh… Yeah. I was looking for a hospital. I wanted to visit my friend but I have already circled this street several times but…"

"Ah, it's that way," Trunks motioned with his hand. "Just go past that police office building. There's a park behind it. Just walk alongside the road and you'll be there."

The girl followed Trunks' hand to the high building that had been blocking her sight of the hospital all the time.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Huh?" Her head snapped back to meet the blue intent eyes. She painted red all over. "Dunno…" she stammered, her eyes trying to look anywhere but that face before her. "Eh, thanks," she quickly raised her head. "Thank you very much. Really," she repeated once again before bolting away.

Trunks stood there confused then shrugged. He decided that she probably didn't like that scent coming from his hair – there was some sharp scent of perfume wafting from it. It was blocking his nose and senses.

Though, after walking through the city for about half an hour he realized that he was unbelievably naïve – he had noticed that he had the same effect on most of women. Some of them blushed then turned around to stare at his back after he passed, and some even openly leered at him (mostly those of senior age). Even guys eyed him.

The reaction amused him. At first he felt uncomfortable, then he realized he liked it, but after he had wandered through the city for two hours he realized it started pissing him off – it was growing tiresome. Despite that hot blond girl with huge boobs had just given her phone number, he still preferred not to be noticed.

Though, it was clear that he had one more thing to his advantage. If needed be, he could use that – he just needed more experience how to use his looks to get what he wanted. He shortly thought about several nurses that were working on his floor then rejected the idea. If he wanted to experiment, it was best to do that outside the hospital.

XXXXX

When he came back to the hospital it was already late.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

With his arm caught in his shirt that he was undressing, Trunks turned around to look at an enraged Gohan who had just barged into his ward.

"I see you have improved your vocabulary…" Trunks pulled the shirt off and tossed it onto the bed. He started working on his shoelaces.

"It's eleven!" Gohan growled. "You damned jerk! Because of you I had to stay here for..."

"And why the hell have you been waiting for me? I don't remember asking that!" Trunks kicked his shoes off, found his robe and flung it on.

The slap had hurt.

Wide-eyed, with his palm pressed to his left cheek, Trunks stared at Gohan, who had just bitch-slapped him. The ringing in his ears was loud enough to cover the echo in the ward.

With his eyes blazing and his fists clenching, Gohan panted loudly until the insistent urge to simply strangle Trunks passed by.

"You slapped me," Trunks glared at him, rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, he smiled. "My, my, my…" he grinned wider. "You look so collected all the time… Yet it seems you don't have much self-control."

"I don't have time for your fucking mind games!" Gohan grabbed Trunks by the front of his robe. He raised the shorter man to his eye-level so that Trunks had to stand on his tiptoes. "This evening my daughter played a part in a play at her play-group. I had promised to come to see her! But because of some pompous jerk I wasn't able to come!

"Nobody asked me to wait for you?" he hissed at Trunks' face. "Unlike you, I feel responsibility! And it was my responsibility that I let a moron like you walk away from the hospital!" His black eyes bore into Trunks' blue ones. "You are not to leave this ward until I say. Just try going walking around again a-"

"I'm sorry."

Gohan leaned away in surprise from Trunks. He thought that maybe wind was making strange noises outside, making him hear things. But Trunks' lips moved again.

"I said, I'm sorry," Trunks pried his robe from Gohan's grip. He straightened himself. "If I had known that, I wouldn't have gone out. And I wouldn't have tried to piss you off either. I'm sorry you missed your little girl play her role. And yes, I am an asshole."

Gohan unlocked his jaw. Slowly, he felt the anger leaving him. "You truly are," he snorted then. He crossed his arms over his chest. He turned to the door. "But you seem to be a lesser asshole than that one was…" he said over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

XXXXX

Before going to sleep he went to take a shower. There were several bathrooms in the hospital, and he preferred the one on the ground floor. He didn't know why, but even if he had to climb down the stairs, he liked it better. Maybe it was the colors of the tiles, maybe the scent, but he liked it better than the one on the floor of his ward.

He undid his robe and hung it on a hook outside the stall then put the towel onto the windowsill. There was the opaque window – one couldn't really see anything through it, but the light still passed. Maybe that's why he liked this bathroom – because it had a window.

While regulating the water, he wondered how Goten would react to his new haircut. He wasn't regretting having cut his hair, but he didn't want Goten to think he wanted to freak him out. He wasn't really sure why he suddenly decided he had to cut it. Maybe it was because of Lillian's words… Maybe he really reacted too panicky to everyone's behavior – it was bound that they would see him as a part of the old Trunks, after all. He shouldn't have gotten angry. He should have given them some time to adjust. But then…but then it didn't seem that it was moving anywhere. Only Goten and now that woman accepted him as a completely new personality.

Goten's brother just pissed him off to no end with his comments of what he used to do and what a bastard he was, and it was coming to the point he simply wanted to smash his fist into that wide mouth. Bulma was making him howl in annoyance with her tries to bring her son back and this made him want to resist her even more.

But he could understand both of them. Goten's brother was worried about Goten and didn't want his brother to get hurt again, and Bulma simply wanted her son back, which he couldn't grant in any way.

And the most important thing… The most important thing was that he didn't want to die. He was a breathing and living creature, and his instincts screamed at him to fight for his rights and his life. Why the hell should he care about some fucker who didn't exist anymore? Now this body was his.

Snorting, Trunks poured some shampoo onto his palm and started lathering his hair.

His first visible manifestation was to dye his hair black. He liked it that way. And he liked the haircut he had now. It didn't matter that it was the same as the old Trunks used to have – he simply liked it. He thought about it as a good sign – he was quitting being paranoid to be seen as the old Trunks.

He liked this body. It was well toned, tall, with broad shoulders and he liked the smooth skin that had an interesting quite dark inborn shade. First time, while taking a shower he noticed that he had several scars. They weren't very visible and the dark tone of his skin masked them a bit, but that made him wonder how he got them.

Trunks trailed his fingers over his chest where one of those scars was. It wasn't like a cut or anything. It seemed similar to a healed burn. He figured that maybe he was scalded with water when he was a child. But there were more of those "burns". He didn't want to presume anything, but it was against his nature not to presume or make early implications. After that first time when he took a shower, he felt disdain for Vegeta.

But he didn't want to think about it now. Besides, it was only a presumption.

He thoroughly lathered himself with a sponge, in the end his eyes following the sponge downwards his groin. There was one thing he didn't quite like about this body – his pubic hair was purple, too. A thin line of slightly colored hair started beneath his navel and then, with a thickening line, went to his groin where it spread into a thick purple bush.

At first he thought about shaving it. Then he thought that it was ridiculous. And, in the end, he just left it like this – purple pubic hair wasn't something that would throw him off balance. He was a man after all, and if he had purple pubic hair, he simply had to deal with that.

He was quite content with his penis. After having compared it with the guys' from the porn magazine, he decided the least he could be was average. So, his manly ego wasn't hurt in this case.

Trunks slowly trailed the sponge down his groin. He closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation. He hadn't touched himself before. He had thought about this, sure he did – he was a young man with urges that went unfulfilled. Actually, he thought about that the first time he went to the shower. It had been late and there was no one around and he could do as he wished. But he didn't do anything. He resisted. The thing was that he felt sick while thinking about what he was about to do to the body that didn't belong to him. A thought that it would be similar to rape crossed his mind. That definitely worked as a mood killer.

But in the end… In the end, it was simply ridiculous. Here he was...pining over something stupid like that. He didn't know – he might be over in one day or it might be that he'd live like this for the rest of his life. He shouldn't waste his life like this, then. It was no wonder that others saw him as a fleeting image, because he himself was acting like it.

With a wet splash the sponge fell onto the bottom of the stall. He slid his hand over himself in a teasing way. He was already half hard. The thought was exciting. Hell, if he was to die virgin, he at least wanted to have a bit of fun. He could let himself be selfish at least once in a while.

**If you want to read the short missing part, go to AdultFanfiction net or MediaMiner org. I write under the same pen-name everywhere.**

With shaky legs, Trunks pushed himself off the wall and stood under the stream to wash his seed off. Still panting, and his head dizzy, he quickly washed the sticky liquid off his chest and stomach. After finishing that he wrapped himself in a towel and simply stood there, in the stall, hugging himself, not quite understanding and lost.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 5

Trunks' hand traveled to his mouth in shock while he watched the numbers flowing through the screen. His fingers numbly clicked on the mouse to open file after file. Quietly, his eyes followed the unclosing information.

He had been trying to get to these files for the whole eternity it seemed, but now, when he knew what it was, he wished he hadn't been so stubborn. To break the password and to get to the files took much more time, efforts and equipment than he had expected. It seemed that Trunks had been damn good at everything he did…

Goten said once that, despite his coldness, Trunks was considerate to his mother and several others that really cared for him. It appeared that Goten and others had been in a deep obscurity.

With a sweaty palm Trunks brushed over his forehead. Ruffling his black hair, he thought what he should do now. He couldn't show that to anyone – everyone saw him and Trunks as one person. He wasn't afraid to ruin Trunks' life anymore, but he was sure that by doing so, he'd ruin his own as well.

He could use the information he had and try to reduce the damage that had been done by Trunks, but by doing so he might get caught, and in this particular case the blame would shift directly on him. Nobody would listen to his reasons and justifications.

He had to leave things as they were and make sure nobody knew about them.

XXXXX

"Why didn't you simply track his ki down?" Goten wondered while watching his brother fumble with his pen angrily over his paperwork. In the other hand Gohan was holding a cup of tea.

"Track his ki down?" Gohan snorted in disbelief. He put his cup of tea he had been holding back onto the table. "When have you become so oblivious? He has been suppressing his ki for over a week now!"

"He…He's been doing what?" Goten choked, leaning over the table they both sat at.

"Though, I'm not so certain that he's doing that intentionally," Gohan sighed, leaning back from his wide-eyed brother. "But I'm sure he has learned to sense ki. Suppressing his ki might be only a subconscious defensive reaction to this."

Goten rolled his eyes. "Subconscious? There's nothing subconscious about Trunks. The bastard learned to suppress his ki. I wouldn't be surprised if a week from now he'd start creating ki-balls."

"He might become dangerous…" Gohan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I can never tell what's on his mind."

"But how, in the hell, did he manage to learn about ki so fast?" Goten shook his head in disbelief. "It took ages for Goku and Vegeta to do that. And to suppress…"

"Well, if he has intentionally suppressed it, then there's only one explanation – he knew how to do it from earlier." Gohan raised his tea to take a sip.

Goten shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense. He wouldn't give away himself so stupidly."

Gohan shrugged. "Well… I told about that to Vegeta and Goku, so they are aware of the situation."

Goten sighed. "Okay." He leaned back into his chair. "So you won't let him go for a walk?"

"No."

Goten rolled his eyes. "You said that he had apologized."

"Yes, he has also admitted that he's an asshole," Gohan nodded, sipping his tea calmly.

"See? And you called him a narcissist…" Goten chuckled, amused.

"Oh, he is, but on a much lower level than I had originally thought." Gohan couldn't help smiling either.

Goten ruffled through his spiky hair. "Maybe it would be simpler if I just asked him. Even if he doesn't speak to you, he doesn't seem trying to avoid _my_ questions…"

Gohan shrugged. "Well, if he didn't know about it, this way he'd really get to know."

"True…" Goten sighed.

"How is preparation for your exams going?" Gohan interested.

"It's fine. Trunks is helping me a great deal," Goten answered. "I started thinking that I'll manage it."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "He is helping you?" He dropped his pen onto the pile of paperwork and leaned back in his chair. He was silent for some time. "Why didn't you…?"

Goten sighed then raised his head to look at his brother. "You know, he was the only one who suggested help right then when I needed it. You are my brother and yet for some reason it was Trunks who offered his help."

"I see…" Gohan exhaled after a second. "But you do know that you need to only ask…"

"Stop spewing shit!" Goten abruptly stood up, enraged. "I haven't forgotten what happened then!" he smashed his fist down the table, cracking it. "Where was that your help then? You simply turned your tail!" he shouted.

"Goten…" Gohan moaned softly. "I…" his words trailed off. He didn't think he had a right to justify himself. Goten was accusing him right.

Goten snickered at his brother's silent face. He turned around on his heel. "I'll talk to him," he threw over his shoulder.

XXXXX

After seeing Trunks' hair, Goten abruptly halted on his way. His eyes locked on Trunks' hair for several long moments.

Trunks outwatched Goten's reaction. He didn't like it.

"I finished it!" Trunks suddenly grinned at Goten.

Goten's eyes blinked, breaking off the trance. He went to the table to set a box of ice-cream onto it then turned around to look at Trunks. "Finished what?"

"The last dissertation!" Trunks produced a compact disc between his fingers proudly then dropped it on the bed and bounced to the table to get the ice-cream.

"The third one…?" Goten stammered, looking at the shiny piece of CD. "Already?"

"Uh-huh," Trunks nodded, helping himself to the ice-cream. "I think your brother locking me up was a good thing after all – I had plenty of time." He grinned around a spoonful. "But I have to hand them in now. How I'm supposed to do that if I can't leave the hospital?"

"Are you asking me to bring them for you?" Goten sighed.

"Uh… Am I?" Trunks cocked his head to the side.

Goten sighed again.

"I tried to e-mail them, but I managed to e-mail only one – it seems I have the wrong addresses." Trunks' face lost the playful facial expression. "If your brother wouldn't be such a tight-ass, I'd bring them on my own."

"Why don't you ask Bulma to do that?" Goten asked.

"I told you that story plenty of times – she's afraid of me," Trunks sighed. "The last time I saw her was when she saw my black hair."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing in particular. Asked how I was doing and why I dyed my hair. I said I was doing fine and that I dyed my hair because I felt like experimenting," Trunks said before Goten asked him.

Goten sighed, "There's one thing I want to ask you. I'll bring the dissertations if you answer it truthfully."

"I can answer truthfully without you bringing the dissertations," Trunks said, his blue eyes seriously concentrating on Goten's black ones. Suddenly, Trunks smiled. "You have beautiful eyes, Goten. Just like your brother."

Goten blinked in unexpectedness.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Trunks asked, ignoring a momentary stunned Goten.

"It's about your ki. Why did you suppress it?"

Trunks looked at Goten's face for some time. "Eh… It would be easier if I knew to what you refer with that word "ki"…" He scratched his head.

In turn, Goten watched Trunks' face. "It's the energy that surrounds a person."

"Ah, that one!" Trunks seemed to be relieved. "I just leveled it to that of a normal human. I noticed that your brother can find me everywhere if it's up."

Goten stared at Trunks in disbelief. "You…leveled it?" he stammered.

"Uh-huh," Trunks nodded, scooping more ice-cream. "Oh. And I want to ask, too. When your brother bitch-slapped me, he seemed to be almost glowing with that energy. How do I do that?"

Goten's eyes flew wide. "He hit you?"

"Uh… Whoops…" Trunks swallowed around the spoon. "I s'ppose I shouldn't have mentioned that," he grinned around the spoon, his blue eyes amused and guiltless at all. "Anyway, how did he do that?"

"I'm not allowed to say such things to you," Goten sighed, his eyes coming back to normal. "Why did he hit you?"

"Because of me he missed his daughter's play at school," Trunks scooped some more ice-cream. "Hell, this stuff is good…" he let his eyelids droop halfway while enjoying the taste. "And who is responsible for not letting you share this information with me?" he asked then, his blue eyes concentrating on Goten again.

"Your mother."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I have to do something about this soon. It's pissing me off," he muttered.

A bit alarmed, Goten ruffled through his spiky hair. "Will you stay in the hospital as Gohan said?"

"For now." Trunks nodded. "I feel a little guilty that he skipped that family event because of me. I'll be good for several days."

"Several days?" Goten sighed.

"Well, you can't really expect me to obey him." Trunks swallowed the ice-cream. "Or anyone else for that matter."

"He's much stronger than you," Goten said. "If he wanted, you wouldn't leave this ward for a hundred years."

"Oh really?" Trunks smiled around his spoon, his amused eyes settling on Goten. "Then why is he jumping each time when I make a more sudden move? You know what I think?" His eyes lost that amused shimmer and went dark blue. "There's a very good reason why I am not given information. Are you all afraid that after I know the truth, I'd use that knowledge, and you wouldn't be able to stop me?"

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Goten snorted. "But really! You ARE a narcissist!"

"Huh?" Trunks blinked.

"The information is being restricted because we are afraid that you might hurt innocent people! Not knowing your power limits you are dangerous to your surroundings!"

"Then why not to slowly teach me?" Trunks leaned forward to softly tap his index finger on Goten's nose. "It's useless to hide information from me," he smiled. "I'll figure it out sooner or later. Look at you… You just told me that I'm a very dangerous person with ability to hurt a great amount of people. All I need to know is how to gather that so called 'ki'…"

Goten blinked at Trunks' finger before his nose. Did Trunks just poke him on his nose? He broke his eye-contact with Trunks' finger. He probably should be worried – it all sounded like a threat-, but there were no changes in Trunks' ki. When his eyes met Trunks' he was surprised to hear Trunks gasp.

"Sorry, it wasn't a threat!" Trunks waved his hands against him. "I just…"

"…Merely stated the fact…" Goten finished for him. "Yeah, I know. Every word or move is new information to you. You have always been like a damn sponge…absorbing everything and making conclusions."

"But you don't seem to trust me…" Trunks drawled.

"I don't know you…" Goten muttered.

"I am not planning on hurting anyone. Especially not you. You have a different status."

Goten rolled his eyes. "A status? Only you can define things like this." He was surprised to hear a low growl coming from Trunks' throat.

"Don't compare me to him!" Trunks bristled. "You say you don't know me and yet everything I do is being compared to him! You are being a damn hypocrite!"

Goten watched Trunks' flashing eyes. It was the first time he had seen him angry. He knew Trunks and Gohan had clashed several times but it was the first time he had seen Trunks angry with him. Besides, Trunks was right – he had to stop comparing the two of them. But the thing was that they were really similar…

"I'm sorry," Goten nodded. He looked at the empty ice-cream box. He watched the rest of the ice-cream on its walls melt and run down over the walls in small white droplets. "And still I want to ask how and why you suppressed your ki."

Trunks frowned. "I said I hate being followed by your brother! I just leveled it! What's the big deal?" Angered, he turned away from Goten. He watched the trees swaying in the wind. "It's going to rain," he muttered after looking at the dark sky. "You'd better go home now or you'll have to walk during the rain."

Goten followed Trunks' look to the window. "Are you chasing me away?"

"Chase you away?" Trunks leaned his elbow on the windowsill to better see a woman that had just left the hospital – she was the same who had asked the way. "Chase you away?" Trunks repeated laughing softly. He watched the girl walk down the road to the gates. "None of two of us would benefit if I chased you away." He turned around to look at Goten, his eyes darkened.

Goten's eyes slightly widened but he refused to show that Trunks' words had an effect. "Trunks, I won't ask you anymore – how and why did you suppress your ki?"

Trunks' fingers dug into the windowsill. "And I won't repeat anymore – I don't like that people can see me like I am a big torch in the night!"

Goten gazed into Trunks' eyes for several seconds then stood up. "In that case, I don't know what to say anymore." He shook his head.

Trunks' eyes followed Goten's back until it disappeared behind the door. Then they stayed fixed on the door. Then they shifted to the CD next to Trunks. Trunks took the CD. Slowly, canines were bared. Trembling in anger, Trunks stared at the shiny thing in his hand then crushed it. He tossed the remnants at the door, the strength of the impact making the splinters stick into the wooden door.

That had damn hurt and he didn't care anymore about leaving things as they were.

XXXXX

Goten picked his ringing cell phone up. "Hey," he answered after Gohan's voice greeted him. He looked around before quickly crossing the street in a forbidden place.

"No, haven't seen him. I am just on my way to see him, first wanted to buy something. The last time I saw him was yesterday evening." Goten shortly stopped to let a woman first through the door of the shop he was heading into. "What do you mean he's gone?" He shook his head, following the woman inside the shop. "He'll show up - where the hell can he go? He has no money, no clothes and no place to live in." He shook his head again, holding the phone farther from his ear. "Stop shouting at me! Like I know about his plans! Calm down, he'll show up – it's just one of his whims. He has probably gotten bored again. Yeah, I know he promised. But you yourself know how Trunks' promises are…

"Yeah, I'll call you if I know anything." Goten nodded. "See you." He hung up. "Darn," Goten snorted, putting the phone back into his jeans' pocket. "Didn't you say you'd be a good boy?" he sighed.

XXXXX

Trunks woke up with a horrible headache. Alerted, he quickly scanned his surroundings. After a second, he relaxed and put his head back onto the bed. He was safe. But cold.

Cursing under his breath, he got up and went to see if his clothes were dry. After checking the clothes he cursed again – they were not. He went into the kitchen, but of course, the fridge was empty, and not even on.

Yesterday, several minutes after leaving the hospital, he had gotten into the rain. All drenched, he had walked to the train station. Several hours passed until he found this flat. And then it took him another twenty minutes to pick the lock.

It had stopped raining outside. He needed to shop – he had no food, no spare clothes. The only thing that he took from the hospital was his laptop. Actually, that was the only thing he needed right now.

Yawning, Trunks turned the laptop on. After ordering a whole lot of various pizzas, he dealt with the problem of clothes. He had also decided that the bed needed some covers. Then he remembered that there was no sponge, no soap, no shower gel and no towels in the shower – after coming here all drenched, he simply stood under the spraying shower and thought how it should be different from the rain he had just escaped from.

Yesterday, he tried searching for a cash card but the amount of dust and missing simple things, such like towels, forks or plates indicated that the flat hadn't even been touched after furnishing. The search was fruitless, and he still didn't know where Trunks kept his cash cards. Maybe he didn't have them at all. As far as he knew Trunks, it was very believable.

He couldn't simply go to Capsule Corporation to look for them. Well, he could, but Vegeta was one of the people he didn't want to meet. Normal Humans were fine, but those with a very high so called "ki" were different. If a Human or several of them wouldn't be able to stop him, he perfectly knew he didn't stand a chance against Vegeta, Goten's brother or Goten. Not until he knew what they knew and was able to use that knowledge.

Frowning, Trunks decided to check the files once again. In this city Trunks had two flats, in Ahitona he had another three, in Fiala he had one, in Gion he had other two, somewhere in Germany he owned a house, somewhere in Moscow he owned three flats, in short, Trunks had plenty of immovable property around the world no one had a clue about.

Overall, the accounts reached several millions. There also were several big investments that were currently filling the accounts, too. Money made money after all.

Trunks leaned back in his chair. He wondered if Bulma had ever noticed Trunks stealing from her. There was no way one couldn't notice such amounts of money missing. Even if Trunks was the one to take care of the finances… To gather such amount of money unnoticed he must have been stealing for what...? Since he was 10 – 12? Was it possible that a kid could have done that?

Actually he didn't really understand Trunks' actions – he was the only heir and it was pretty clear who'd inherit the organization with all the money, anyway. Though, maybe…only maybe he knew why Trunks did that. Deep, very deep inside him there was a small freaky feeling that let him understand Trunks and even admire him. He presumed that Trunks had been thrilling in the feeling while doing that. The excitement of doing something like this, waiting and wondering if he'd silently slide through or finally get caught…

But maybe he just thought he knew why Trunks had been doing this. Maybe Trunks had been up to something bigger. Maybe that was his back up plan if whatever he had been doing backfired.

Trunks shook his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts. One way or another there was no point in proceeding with searching for the cash cards. Trunks would never be so stupid as to leave something like this simply lying somewhere.

Trunks startled at the sound of someone knocking on the door. He closed his laptop and stood up. It seemed that besides a missing dryer and other stuff his other self had also forgotten to install a bell.

A delivery boy's reaction to his almost naked state was better than he could have expected. And it had also served well: the boy wordlessly held out the pizzas and, forgetting about the tip, left. That was fortunate, indeed.

He carried the pizzas to the kitchen, put the boxes onto the table. After filling the kettle with water and switching it on, he wondered how he was going to make tea. It seemed he was going to have to drink simple water, unless he'd go and pick some grass on the streets.

"To hell with it," Trunks huffed before settling on the chair next to the window. He opened the first box of pizza that appeared to be with mushrooms, cheese and salami, and started eating.

The flat was on the twentieth floor, and when he looked out of the window he could see the Capsule Corporation's white building in the distance. Absentmindedly he chewed on the slice then reached out for the kettle that had just started boiling and switched itself off. He realized he had no mugs.

XXXXX

While he was waiting for the clothes to be delivered, he was lazily lying on the bed and thinking about things that he could do. First, he needed to get a normal cash card. He could go to any bank and open an account then transfer some of the money from other accounts he had access to into it. A problem: he didn't have any passport or identity card with him. Another very small problem: his hair was black. A slight problem: he wasn't very sure what procedures he might need to undergo while opening an account – would he be asked for some recommendation?

Trunks rolled onto his stomach to look at the screen of his laptop. He leaned his head on his elbow. His main problem was an identity card. He wasn't able to get his real one, and he had no chance opening an account under a fake one. Not with the resources he currently had.

Trunks scrolled the scrollbar down. For his other self that hadn't been a problem: he had twelve accounts under various names.

"Hmm…" Trunks pursed his lips. He rolled back onto his back with his hands behind his head. He needed a phone. He could buy one. But he needed to make a call now, instead of waiting for a day or so. If there was any chance, the call would solve several problems at once. And create several of them, too.

But clothes first.

He still had to bring his dissertations and have a talk with his professors. There was no way he was going to screw up his or his other self's work on them. His other self had voiced several interesting ideas and he didn't want them to go wasted; overall, he didn't like letting anything to be wasted.

But clothes first.

Trunks' eyes darkened while he stared at the white ceiling. It would be much simpler if he could go to Capsule Corporation and take his passport with cash cards. Though, he was sure nobody would let him run free if he were caught. He was sure he'd be. He had had enough of those lies. Nobody considered him a person. They held their distance as if he was some infected and dangerous animal. They played with him and watched his reactions from the distance.

Long ago, he suspected that there hadn't been any accident in the lab at all. Maybe that was a lie, too. Maybe they did something to Trunks. Maybe they knew all about what he was doing and just let him do that, in which case, he had to get the hell out from this flat. What was actually Capsule Corporation working on? Genes, cloning, the newest technology… Why not to presume that Trunks had been a small wheel in that picture? Why after waking up from that so called "coma" he had been watched 24/7? Had they been doing something to Trunks?

Trunks cast his eyes over the flat. Maybe all this was only one of Trunks' attempts to free himself from the "machine". Maybe there was a reason behind Trunks' coldness.

Goten… If not this incident with him, he wouldn't have left. Even if he was suspicious and didn't want to stay there, he didn't want to leave Goten. He didn't trust Goten a bit but Goten was the only one he cared about and liked to be around even if he knew the feeling was nothing more than a fake. Though, as it was Goten who cut off the connection he treasured, there was nothing to keep him there.

After several hours, the first set of clothes was delivered and after fishing out a bit of money from his still wet trousers, he went out to make a call.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 6

Trunks watched the waiter scurry past him. He was hungry again. The amount of food he was consuming was throwing him off; it wasn't logical.

Trunks sighed then sipped tea from his cup. He was hungry and had no money to buy anything except the tea he was drinking. Even so, he would have preferred not to have ordered anything to save the last cash he had, but then he wouldn't be allowed to sit in this café.

Trunks blue eyes rose and narrowed at the sight of Kiore opening the door and entering the café. At least the bastard didn't make him wait. He had no time for games.

"Well hello, Briefs," Kiore flashed his teeth at him before dropping unceremoniously onto one of the four chairs that were around the table. "Didn't expect to get a call from you…"

Trunks pursed his lips in a pretended pout. "I guess I saved you from going through all that trouble of trying to beat me up in some random corner at night."

Kiore flashed his teeth again. "You know me all too well, Briefs. So what is that you want from me?"

"Ah well, as you were so nice and left your buddies outside the café, I'll tell you," Trunks smiled back at him. His smile then turned into a serious thing. "I need a new passport. Here, several photos," he reached out to his pocket then tossed the small photos onto the table next to Kiore's left hand; he had noticed the man was left-handed. "I expect you to have the right contacts. The name and surname aren't important, but I expect it to be the best quality. Money isn't the issue."

"My, my, my… And what is our cream of society up to?" Kiore scooped up the photos. "You do look better with your hair black," he commented. "And what do I get from this?"

Trunks put his elbows on the table then leaned his chin on his palm. "I truly like businesslike people. Well, first, you'll get that dissertation you have been moaning about," with his right he pulled out a CD from his pocket to dangle it before Kiore's face. "Second, tell me the number of your account and I'll transfer a tiny sum to it. But only after I have the passport, that is."

"It seems to me I have already earned that dissertation." Kiore leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Well, you see, I have no memories of that." Trunks scratched his dark-haired head sheepishly before flashing a volumes telling smile to Kiore.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Kiore cursed. "You are worse than he was!"

Trunks blinked at him. "Really?" he smiled again. "Is this a compliment?"

"You sound like a fag, you know? Must be the influence of that Goten on you."

Trunks smile turned icy. "Must be. You yourself look to be a pretty good fuck."

Kiore blinked at him then chuckled. "A little protective I see… So he finally got into your pants?"

Trunks cocked his head to the side, thinking of the first best way to kill Kiore on the spot. "My pants are my concern," he smiled. "You look after yours," he purred. "Or I might just leave you bare-assed…"

"Sure thing," Kiore felt himself backing off from that smile. He knew all too well what the man was capable of. Even if this one claimed not to remember a thing, they both were exact reflections of each other. Even this one smiled a lot, the smile was only a variation of the narrowed eyes and a scowl that the other Trunks always had on.

"Would you buy me dinner?" Trunks asked casually.

"Eh?" Kiore blinked.

"Well, we are sorta on a date, aren't we?" Trunks' innocent blue eyes washed over Kiore like a wave, almost drowning him in their depths.

It took several seconds for Kiore to find his words. "No chance to pull that through; I'm not some brainless woman."

"Mmmm…" Trunks' long eyelashes fluttered against his skin. He pursed his lips sensually. "Pity…" he let out a long filled with longing sigh. From under his thick eyelashes bright blue eyes slid over Kiore's heated skin. "And how about a glass of wine with me, then?"

Kiore shifted uncomfortably after realizing he had been staring at Trunks' lips. He snorted catching a glitter of amusement in those blue eyes. Yeah, the bastard knew how to prove a point; he had to give him that. Kiore reached his hand out. "The disk." Kiore was stunned at how fast Trunks' face and body lost that seductive posturing. Just like switching off the light.

"You are no fun," Trunks sighed, shaking his head.

"And you have turned into a slut," Kiore pointed out. "The disk," he repeated.

"Don't think so. Not until I have the passport," Trunks said.

Kiore stood up. He slowly circled the table and advanced to Trunks who was calmly proceeding with sipping his tea. "Listen, you jerk. Give that fucking dissertation, or…"

Trunks' tilted his head to look at Kiore who towered over him. His brow rose in interest. "Or what?" He grinned. It wasn't a pleasant grin. "You do want to earn a bit, don't you? So be a good boy and go take care of business." Trunks genuinely smiled at Kiore's clenched fists. "And, Kiore, I'm a very curious person. I suppose I could be nice and sorta truthful and give that earned dissertation to you. But you know, I won't. You see, I really, really, really want to know what you had to do for Trunks so that he'd write that dissertation."

Kiore stood against Trunks for several seconds. "Don't play a smartass here. If that swam up, you'd go down, too. Gimme that disk and I'll see what I can do about that passport."

"Quite the opposite." Trunks' blue eyes settled on Kiore. "Bring me the passport, and I will see what I can do about the disk," waving the disk in the air he waited. He was positive that patience was a positive thing.

Trunks was really amused when Kiore tried to snatch the disk from his fingers. "Tsk, tsk…" he grinned, putting the CD back into his pocket. "It seems I'm a little bit faster than you."

"Fuck you!" Kiore angrily came back to his chair.

"You really want to?" Trunks' deep blue eyes swept over him suggestively.

"Just shut up."

XXXXX

The bastard didn't buy him dinner after all. But at least he didn't try to shoot him either.

Trunks listened to his angry growling stomach then settled on ordering several pizzas once again. While waiting for them to be delivered he observed the dark city underneath him. Observed it and thought about Goten. He was angry, true. But more he was hurt than angry. He knew he shouldn't feel like that, but knowing didn't help. Even if Goten didn't realize and wasn't responsible for the connection between them, or, more precisely, the connection between him and Goten, he still felt hurt.

The night was warm and it was nice to stand in the balcony, to feel the breeze ruffling his hair against his skin. He watched the smoldering cigarette between his fingers. He had pinched it from Kiore. That was his first and last one. Now he knew he didn't like smoking. Nonetheless, he inhaled again, making his eyes water.

It hurt to be brushed off like some meaningless bug. It pained him, but he had known it would come to this.

Pursing his lips, Trunks swept his eyes over the city once again and thought about what Goten could be doing right now. Goten must be peacefully sleeping, he, on the other hand, had troubles with sleeping. First, he was hungry; second, he wanted to see Goten. Badly. The longing of closeness was strangling him.

"Fuck it," Trunks cursed, dropping the cigarette from his fingers and crushing it under his boot.

Irritated to no end that he was so easily thrown out of balance, he slammed the balcony door shut behind him.

Once back inside, Trunks went back to his laptop. Seating himself onto the sofa, he glared at the desktop. He still was trying to unlock several of the files he had no access to. He had just recently found the folder and he had tried to see what it was about. No luck yet. There were also several other files that were provoking his curiosity but he didn't have enough resources to work on several files at once.

A harsh knocking on his door woke Trunks up about a half hour later. He had fallen asleep. All sleepy he went to get his pizzas. Realizing he wouldn't get any tips, the delivery-boy gave him a good measured glare, demonstratively turned around and marched back to the elevator.

XXXXX

He finally had a cell phone. He was happy about it, because he didn't have any cash left. If Kiore weren't such a bitch, he'd have asked him to lend some money and would have given it back with interest, but hell, his pride was kicking and screaming – it was enough that he had to call that scum and ask him to get the passport.

Maybe he really was a narcissist, just like Goten had said.

Trunks looked at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the flat and closing the door behind him.

But then…he didn't really understand what Goten meant by that.

The morning was a bit chilly, but his brand new jacket was perfectly able to deal with that problem. Trunks fingers absentmindedly played with the CD in his pocket. He had checked out the site of his University and found the schedule the lecturers were working according to. He had also checked out their photos and now knew how the lecturers, whom he was supposed to give his dissertations, looked like.

XXXXX

"Maybe he said something during one of your conversations?" Gohan asked Lillian.

The woman leaned back in her chair. She cast her eyes over Gohan and Bulma then smiled apologetically. "Not really. He talked rather willingly but nothing of his plans."

"What have you been talking about?" Bulma reached for her handbag to take a pack of cigarettes. She started ransacking through napkins, a pile of cosmetics and documents.

Lillian shrugged. "Various things."

"What things?" Bulma found her lighter and lit a cigarette. "He never spoke a word to me. Damn brat. When I find him…"

Lillian shrugged. "Many things. As said, he is rather talkative. One just needs to give him what he wants."

"And what the hell does he want?" Bulma inhaled the smoke deeply.

"A bit of understanding," Lillian sighed. "I'm sorry, but my sessions are confidential."

Bulma snorted. Through the clouds of white smoke she looked at Lillian. "He doesn't remember a fucking thing, has no money and is wandering hell knows where." She put out the cigarette and reached for another one. "As his doctor, it's in your best interests to help your patient." She lit the cigarette.

Lillian sighed. "Actually, last time I spoke to him, he was quite content with the situation. I'm surprised he has disappeared."

"Have you got any clues as to where he might be right now?" Bulma asked.

Lillian shook her head. "No."

"Maybe then you have any presumptions as to why he ran away?" Gohan asked, getting up. He walked to the window to open it. He turned to Bulma. "Cut it. It's a hospital after all."

Bulma frowned but put the cigarette out.

"Well, there was only one thing that was keeping him here," Lillian said. "I suspect that something happened and he didn't see any point in staying here anymore."

"You mean Goten?" Gohan walked over back to the sofa and sat up back next to Bulma.

Bulma's frown deepened. "I thought I said clearly I didn't want Goten visiting him?" She looked at Gohan expectantly.

Gohan leaned his back calmly into the sofa. "Did you want him to start crawling walls from boredom? If not for Goten, he'd have left long ago."

"You are fucking fired," Bulma said.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Very well. You'll have my resignation as soon as we are finished here." He turned to Lillian. "So you mean something happened between him and Goten to…"

Lillian stood up. "I'm rather hungry. Would you go with me to the city to get something? We could nicely discuss that at the meal."

Gohan cast a glance to a silent Bulma then nodded. "Fine with me." He got up and followed Lillian outside.

XXXXX

"You shouldn't have done that," Gohan said while settling at the table in the café they went to eat.

"Well, it won't be the first time I got fired," Lillian chuckled, leafing through the menu. "Besides, it's nice to keep a company to someone."

"Well, she needed you more than you needed her, but if he came back, he'd need someone close to him." Gohan took to study his menu, too.

"He doesn't really need much support in that sense." Lillian shook her head. "He talked to me because he was bored, not because he needed to. Maybe the first two sessions…until he has completely stabilized.

"Bulma deludes herself thinking of him as of a helpless lamb." She sighed. "Left without money, no memories, no living place…" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever… That guy is capable of taking care of himself better that anyone else." She looked out through the window into the street to observe the passing people. "His mind is set a bit differently than ours... He talks and interacts because he is curious or needs information. It's not really the need for socialization. I have met similar people before. They don't really need or wait for others to approve of what they do. They just do it, and in Trunks' case it turned out even worse – from the first second he was born, no one accepted him as a new and an autonomous being, which deepened the gap."

Gohan waited her to proceed but as she didn't, he asked: "Did he say anything about Goten?" He expectantly looked at Lillian. He nodded after catching the waitress's questioning look.

Lillian waited for Gohan to order then ordered herself.

Lillian faltered before speaking. "He talked willingly, but Goten is one constant thing he had been avoiding to talk about. There was a strange feel to how he talked about Goten," she said. "I didn't really manage to grasp it…" She frowned. "At first I thought he had developed an infatuation for Goten."

Gohan's brow rose. "Trunks? An infatuation for Goten? I don't think so. They are complete opposites. Besides, Trunks has never been interested in men." He shook his head. "Though, I did notice that this one, despite never listening to me, never questions Goten and does everything Goten asks him to."

"Exactly." Lillian nodded. "I asked Trunks about that. Actually asked several times. Each time he answered a bit differently. He doesn't like talking about that." She stretched her sore feet under the table. She swore she wouldn't ever wear high heels anymore. "And I rather feel that he doesn't really understand that himself. Despite this…" She brushed over the table to smooth the crease in the linen. "The situations he mentions him in or the way he looks while talking about him..." She gave Gohan a serious look. "There was one time when we were having a conversation and Goten entered the ward. The look on Trunks' face… There was one time when I saw that facial expression on my son when he was five years old and I came back home from Tahiti after spending there several weeks. Trunks looked exactly the same. Somehow that disturbed me…"

Gohan frowned at Lillian. Musing over her words he scratched his chin. "I don't really get it," he admitted finally.

"Neither do I." Lillian shrugged. "Maybe I'm overdoing it. Maybe it's really infatuation… But then…there's that also graspable wish of acceptation by Goten...that weird kind of it… Trunks talks about everyone's acceptation, but it's easy to see that he doesn't really mean and care, but it also has a feel to it that he means Goten when speaking about such things." She mused. "I suppose you should ask your brother. He might know much more about all these things. And maybe he suspects where Trunks can be." She thought for a moment then. "But why Goten? You and he, for example…you two have similar personalities."

Gohan felt the need for a smoke. "It's probably instinctive. We didn't get along with the former Trunks either…" he tried to joke.

Lillian laughed softly. "Actually, he has admitted that he likes you." She grinned. "He said you had a rather interesting personality and he liked how you were trying to protect Goten. But he also said that it was rather pointless, for he wasn't going to hurt him."

"Eh…" Gohan brushed over his hair quite surprised.

"You probably wonder why I'm telling you all this," Lillian chuckled. She thanked the waitress who had put a plate before her. "Despite he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he still needs someone to stand beside or behind him when a need arose. And after seeing Bulma like this, I think it will."

"Maybe I should talk to Vegeta," Gohan muttered to himself while absentmindedly picking on his lobster.

"Bulma's husband?"

Gohan snapped out from his thoughts. "Ah, yeah," he nodded. "He's the only one Bulma listens to."

"I don't think that would help," Lillian sighed. "She's a mother. Any mother would do anything to help her child. And right now, Bulma simply wants for the current Trunks to give her son back."

Gohan sighed. "I know that. And I feel for her, but she can't ignore this Trunks. It's nothing of his fault, and she just wants to lock him up and wait until her son is back. Trunks is a person equal to any of us. Even if he pisses me off to no end."

Lillian chuckled. "Actually, it might appear than he's more equal than any of us. His grasp of things around him is incredible. I have never met such a person before. He's perfectly conscious of any tiny thing he sees or hears. His speed of making connections is just…"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, it's scary – and he rarely thinks before blurting out something he noticed or figured out. But he was always like this, so we got used to him."

"Yeah, I still wonder how he understood that I have cancer," Lillian wondered. After a second of non-reaction, she suddenly realized that Gohan didn't seem surprised either.

After noticing her questioning look, Gohan squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Well… You do wear a wig," he lamely muttered, painting all scarlet.

Lillian chuckled. "Actually he said I smelled of illness," she drawled.

"Ehh… You shouldn't accept everything he says for real," Gohan muttered, feeling like an asshole.

Lillian shrugged. "I suppose."

XXXXX

At first, he decided to go to the professor he was writing the dissertation in bioengineering for. After seeing him, the old man's eyebrows crossed painfully then he finally remembered who Trunks was. The professor leafed through his printed out dissertation, told Trunks that he misspelled his surname, asked him some things, seemed to be content with the answers and told him to come back in a week.

Then he went back to the ground floor and, after circling through the corridor several times and earning several interested glances, he finally found the needed door. The professor was an elderly woman, who was busying herself with a pile of papers and mumbled something under her breath after he greeted.

He studied a cheap painting on the wall then observed the cream-colored plaster then studied all the things that were on the table. Especially he liked that big shiny pen. He had also decided he quite liked the table: it was big and seemingly had many drawers to hold all that bunch of papers. After looking closer he realized that that bunch of papers were dissertations of other students.

The sight from the window was no less interesting – there were two trees, an old woman sitting on a bench and eating - he squinted closer – some kind of sandwich it seemed. There also was a bunch of pigeons. He didn't like birds. Especially pigeons.

Trunks patiently counted the cracks in the ceiling then inspected his nails and decided that they needed cutting. He also decided he was hungry.

"Sorry, just had to finish that," the woman finally sighed. She raised her head. "So, how can I help you?"

"I brought my dissertation," Trunks held out the portfolio.

"Ah," she nodded. She took the portfolio then opened one drawer and started ransacking through the papers. She got some list out of it then looked at the name on the portfolio and then started searching for it in the list. "Briefs Trunks… Briefs Trunks… Briefs Trunks… Ah, here it is. But…" Confused, she read a small note next to Trunks' surname then raised her head to look at him. "Oh, it's you." She pushed her glasses up her nose. She looked at him, interested. "Actually I was recently informed that because of illness you'd postpone your studies for one year."

Trunks shook his head in denial. "The information is incorrect. And as you have my dissertation, I don't think there would be a problem with that?"

"No, it's fine, I'll accept it." The professor shook her head. "But you should go to the provost to clear the situation. Just in case."

"Ah, thank you very much. Will do that," Trunks nodded. "Which number is it?"

Right after leaving the room, Trunks went to look for the provost. Then the secretary told him he would have to wait a bit, so he waited for about twenty minutes. The secretary appeared to be a rather chatty person and he got to know the newest university gossips, including that the authority of the university was afraid that the university might not get as much funding as it used to get several years ago. It was due to Trunks Brief's withdrawal from this year's course.

After letting him in, the provost ransacked his papers for a bit then finally asked what he wanted.

Trunks was amused to see how fast the provost's behavior changed after he told his surname. He was offered a chair and asked if he wanted tea or coffee.

"Black tea, one teaspoon of sugar. Thank you very much." Trunks grinned, comfortably nestling into the offered seat. He was hungry after all. He regretted that he still wasn't so cubbish as to demand a sandwich.

"I heard you received instructions stating that I was suspending my studies for one year, am I right?" Trunks asked after he had full attention of the provost.

The provost nodded. "Ah, yes. We got the notification several weeks ago."

"I'd like to change that – I want to finish my studies and get my diplomas this year," Trunks said.

The provost visibly flustered. "Well… Actually, we have already informed the professors that you wouldn't be writing the dissertations anymore. If I remember the notification well, there was something concerning your health and…"

"Ah," Trunks smiled, "it's not a problem. I talked with all three professors and they have my works."

The provost relaxed. "Oh. Then I suppose that, in this case, there're no hindrances. Your studies are paid off already, anyway."

Trunks reached out for his tea. He smiled charmingly at the young secretary who brought it. "Then, I'd be grateful if my name would be back in the students' lists." He turned back to the provost.

The provost nodded. "It's easy to arrange." He watched Trunks sip his tea. "And how about your postgraduate studies?"

Trunks gave a lopsided smile to the provost. "Well, I suppose everything depends on how well I have written my dissertations, doesn't it?"

The provost sweat-dropped. Trunks thought about leaving the conversation at this, letting the provost squirm and think of his conscience, but then decided that he had to be nice to a person that was nice to him.

"Do not concern yourself. I'm sure I did well." Trunks sipped his tea. "I'd like to stay in this university, but we'll see. Though, I'm sure my mom will fund you further, anyway." He sipped again. "Hey, what kind of tea is it? It's pretty good." He turned to the secretary who was secretly looking through a small crack between the wall and the door. Trunks chuckled at the gasp and sound of stumbling the secretary produced.

The provost just blinked at Trunks several times. He was going to have a stern talk with the secretary but it disturbed him to realize that Trunks was seriously and insistently looking at the door and waiting for the answer.

"Eh… should I call her?" He brushed over his gray hair.

Trunks' blue eyes concentrated on him. "Ah, no. I'll ask her while leaving. I suppose I should find it in the Net to order it." He smelled the tea. "It has a very pleasant aroma to it. And it's not too strong and not too mild."

The provost shifted from one foot to another.

Trunks finished the last drops of his tea and stood up. "Well, it was nice talking to you. If anything comes up, call me – I'll leave my phone number for your secretary. I doubt she'd lose it," he chuckled, shaking the provost's hand.

XXXXX

He was content. Even if there had been unexpected problems, which had upset him, everything had been solved and he had also gotten the sort of the tea he liked. Actually, he got a whole pack of it; the blushing secretary apologized greatly and begged him to take it.

"Hmm?" On his way downstairs, Trunks stopped to look at a young man who was gaping at him.

"Trunks? Trunks Briefs?" The man cast his eyes over Trunks' blue ragged jeans, red sleeveless shirt, black sneakers and a light blue denim jacket in Trunks' hand; it wasn't cold anymore. The man's wide eyes took in Trunks' black hair. "What the hell has happened to you?" he finally stammered out.

"Who are you?" Trunks weighed his jacket in his hand before flinging it over his shoulder. He observed the man against him closely: in his early twenties, quite short, with short blond-dyed hair. Trunks found he rather liked the big earring in his left ear.

The young man blinked. "Eh?"

"I got into some stupid accident and have amnesia, so I have no idea who you are," Trunks explained. That earned him a long brown-eyed stare.

"Oh."

"So?"

"Err… I'm Kanou Reyatsu." Kanou ruffled through his bright hair obviously flustered. "I'm in the same group as you."

"Ah," Trunks nodded. "Have we been…friends?"

Kanou smiled sheepishly. "Not really… We just are in the same group."

"In other words, you didn't like him," Trunks shrugged, smoothing his dark hair after the passing by breeze ruffled it.

"Eh? Whom?" Kanou asked. "Oh…" he drawled then. "Well, I wouldn't say that we didn't get along. It's just that…"

"…He was unpleasant to your senses," Trunks laughed. "Everybody keeps telling me that."

"Well, he did hang out with Kiore, though." Kanou scratched his blond head. "He-"

"Yeah, I know who he is. Trunks had a bad taste for friends."

Kanou blinked then nodded. "Yeah…" he agreed. "Stay away from Kiore."

"Hey, why don't we go to a café? I'm kinda hungry and I saw one nearby?" Trunks suggested. "But it's your treat." He grinned widely. "Haven't got a cent on me." He produced a victory sign at Kanou's disbelieving face.

Kanou looked at a bag he was carrying and thought for a moment. "Well, if you'd wait for me. I have to give my dissertation first."

"Okay. I'll just wait here." Trunks motioned to the same bench where he had been watching the old woman feeding pigeons earlier.

XXXXX

So he finally got his treat for free meal. Already after hearing Kanou pronounce his first words, he was sure Kanou wouldn't refuse to treat him. It was obvious.

Kanou was easy to talk to but the man was as useful as a heater in the middle of summer. He knew nothing of Trunks' affairs. Though, he knew several of Goten's, which made the conversation bearable.

Kanou was gay. So gay that it was pouring in waves off him. So gay that after talking for half an hour with the man, Trunks felt it was starting to affect him. The manner and tone of talking and moving was driving Trunks crazy. He had nothing against gay people, but it simply hurt his senses.

He had never noticed anything like this in Goten's behavior. True, some of Goten's manners had that particular taste to them. But Kanou probably had some kind of disorder with his hormones or maybe the lack of them at all.

"Will you cut waving your hand like that?" Trunks said. "And your hair is fine – stop smoothing it or one day it will fall off."

Kanou blinked at him. He painted bright red.

Trunks sighed. "I'm not going to fuck you. Don't even think about that." He pushed his empty plate away. He cocked his head to the side after Kanou choke on his meal and started coughing his head off.

"Who says I want that?" Kanou managed after he got his voice back, and his eyes stopped watering. He grabbed a glass of water from the table.

"Oh, c'mon," Trunks rolled his eyes. "One has to be blind or have no sense of smell at all."

Kanou downed the glass down then put it back onto the table.

"You were infatuated with Trunks, weren't you?" Trunks sipped his tea. "Observing him from the distance and hoping he'd notice you… But he never did, did he? Or when he did, he looked at you with disgust. So you figured you'd have more chances with me. Ah well, I have to disappoint you – I'm not into boys either."

Kanou silently motioned for the waiter and asked for more water. "Well, it was you who invited me to have a meal with you…"

"My bad. I didn't know you had been interested in Trunks. I just wanted information."

Kanou sighed. "Information?" he asked.

Trunks waved him off. "You have already told me everything you knew," he said.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 7

He swore he would never go inviting other men to treat him to a meal anymore. Kanou wasn't happy when he left. Kanou wasn't angry either. Kanou was simply upset and thought he had used him.

That was undoubtedly true – he did use the connection of the previous Trunks to get information he wanted. But before asking the guy out, he didn't know that he had had infatuation for Trunks. He wondered if that would have made a difference to him, but while watching Kanou's receding back he got an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It was guilt.

Well, his dissertations were handed in, he had a pack of his favorite tea, he got his lunch paid, he had also told himself it was not he who Kanou was in love with, so overall his mood counted as happy.

Before coming back to his flat, Trunks wandered through the city. But after about half an hour he felt someone watching him. His instincts had never let him down, so he listened to them once again.

Alarmed, he turned around. There was a tall man behind him. He looked exactly like Goten. By the pattern of that so called "ki" he knew it was not Goten. The man also was bulkier than Goten.

Goten's father.

Trunks cursed under his breath and ran for it.

"Trunks, wait! Trunks!"

Trunks skidded on his way as the man suddenly appeared against him. "Shit!" he jumped onto the passing-by car then down onto the pavement, leaving the man behind him. He heard the car hit the brakes.

"Trunks!"

The impact tossed him several meters away from Goten's father and left him to dizzily lie on the ground. The man was as solid as a rock!

"Trunks? You okay?"

Trunks watched the other man approach him. He could feel several bright ki heading their way. One was Goten's bother's. He was going to get caught. Hell no.

Trunks jumped to his feet and attacked Goku. His punch was easily blocked, and Trunks hissed in pain as his fist was seized and lowered forcefully.

"Trunks, stop that!" Goku caught Trunks other hand as that tried to hit him again.

Trunks suddenly twisted his wrist in a way he didn't know he could and got it free. Then he performed a powerful kick to the other man's side he didn't even know he was able to. He jumped back several meters, away from Goku, landing on a parked car and halfway bending the roof.

"Out of my way!" Trunks hissed down at the man who tried to get to him again. Trunks bared his canines.

"Shit!" Goku cursed as a powerful blast engulfed him.

Trunks had no time to be surprised and stare at his palm that had just released some strange thing. It was about time to get the hell out there: it was dangerous and people were gathering to stare at the two of them.

Trunks turned around only to collide with a blond man. "Eh?" He skidded off the roof of the car, landed in a crouch like a cat then blinked, not managing to grasp how it could be possible…it was Goten's father. While he was staring at the blond, the blond didn't waste time and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up and trussing his hand behind his back.

"Gah!" Trunks gritted his teeth in pain. The other man's ki felt hot and intrusive against his body, violating him. He had to level his ki to that of Goten father's.

Goku cursed as suddenly Trunks' energy engulfed him. Trunks had just gone Super Saiyan. The swish of energy tossed Goku several meters away from Trunks.

Trunks lowered his head and bared his canines. Trunks' eyes flared, and the energy crackled around him, raising his blond hair into the air.

"Amnesia my ass…" Goku hissed, bracing himself for the oncoming attack.

"Trunks! What the hell are you doing?" In a swish Goten was beside Trunks. "Power down immediately!" He grabbed Trunks' arm roughly to hold him in place.

Trunks growled threateningly. Then, to Goku's surprise, instead of tossing Goten away, Trunks lost the threatening stance.

"He was first to…" Trunks muttered, glaring at Goku. "Who the hell is he anyway?" he yelled then. "That blond hair! And that speed! What the fuck is he?"

"Stop playing your damn games!" Goku hissed.

Trunks' eyes concentrated back on Goku, and a low growl erupted from Trunks' throat again.

"Dad," Goten motioned for Goku to be quiet. "If he remembered everything, you would have more than only your shirt torn, right?"

Goku watched Trunks for some time then crossed his arms over his chest. "You should keep watch over your son!"

Vegeta raised his head to look at Goku from where he was leaning on the wall. "Like you keep watch over your own? You should talk…" His amused eyes settled on Goku's frown. "I find it rather amusing that you didn't manage to tame a man who didn't even know he was able to go Super Saiyan," he snickered. "Trunks, let's go home," he motioned with his head.

Trunks' icy eyes flashed at him. "Who the hell made you my superior?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side.

"Eh…" Goten nervously tugged Trunks by his sleeve. He knew that look on Vegeta's face. It didn't promise anything good.

Trunks pushed Goten away roughly. "And what the hell do YOU need here?" he snorted, pointing at Goten's chest.

"I'm trying to get your ass out of this mess intact!" Goten smacked Trunk's hand down. Goten got confused after Trunks gazed at him for some time with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"How much did she pay you?" Trunks asked. He clenched his fists, his eyes blazing. "How much did the bitch pay to…?"

Goten stepped back from Trunks.

"Let go of me!" Trunks yelled when Goku seized his wrists. "Let fucking go of me! Fuck off, you all! Leave me in peace, you damn bastards! Let me go! Don't fucking touch me!" Trunks screamed, struggling against Goku.

"Let fucking go of my son!" an enraged Vegeta hissed at Goku, grabbing the blond by his hair and yanking back.

"Trunks, stop it! Trunks!" Goku tried in vain to keep the hysterical man down while Vegeta was threatening to explode his head.

The silence settled when Trunks' ki suddenly jumped to unbelievable heights and then abruptly dropped to zero. Worried, Goku observed Trunks' face after the man just slumped unconscious against him.

XXXXX

His head was spinning and he felt sick.

"Trunks?"

Trunks' eyelashes fluttered open. The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. His vision was only a colorful blur.

"Close your eyes again," Gohan sat down on the bed next to Trunks. "It's okay. Don't panic. Simply relax." He brushed Trunks' hair off his forehead then started massaging Trunks' temples. "Okay, try opening your eyes again." He moved farther from Trunks. "Is it better?"

Trunks nodded weakly.

"How many fingers do you see?" Gohan raised his hand against Trunks' face.

"Three?" Trunks muttered, unsure. "I'm sick…"

Gohan nodded. "I'll bring a bucket."

But after he came back he found Trunks sleeping. He felt Trunks' pulse then sat down on the chair. He turned around at the sound of the creaking door.

"How is he?" Goten asked, approaching Trunks' bed on his tiptoes.

"Bulma will have a fit if she catches you here," Gohan sighed. "He woke up several minutes ago and fell asleep again." He shook his head at the expectant look that Goten gave him. "It's hard to tell which of them it was. He's very weak, but stable."

"What happened to him?"

Gohan shook his head again. "It seems he overstrained himself and overused his ki raw. It seems he really had no idea how to use it."

"Of course he didn't," Goten snorted. He silently sat down at Trunks' side. "Will he be okay? He looks so pale."

"His vision was off after he woke up and I don't think he recognized me," Gohan said. He sighed at Goten's scared eyes. "He should be fine – he simply needs to rest, and much food to restore his energy. It seems recently he ate rather poorly."

Goten stood up and walked over to the window to stand next to his sitting brother. "And how did Goku find him?" He turned around to look at Trunks once again. Trunks matched the white sheets, his now dark hair scattered around his face and contrasting with the sheets.

"He went to Dende."

"Hell, could have thought of that myself!" Goten smacked himself on the forehead.

"Yeah, sometimes he surprises me," Gohan muttered under his breath. He sighed, leaning in his chair. "I have several questions I wanted to ask you."

"It's about Trunks, I suppose?" Goten leaned on the windowsill. He looked outside. It was raining, water breaking and scattering over the window. He didn't particularly want to talk about Trunks right now. He didn't really know what to say, anyway.

"What happened between you two that made him run away?"

Goten turned his head away from the window. Watching Trunks' steadily falling and rising chest in his sleep, he took his time gathering his thoughts. "You think he ran away because something had transpired between us? Actually nothing happened. Though, he did behave weird that time… What has he been accusing me of?" He brushed over his spiky hair in thought. "Something about… Was he talking about Bulma then? He was so angry… Just flared like a box of matches."

Goten looked at Gohan. "You know, the previous time he got angry, too. When I wanted to know why he suppressed his ki. I think I compared him to other Trunks, and he went off. We bickered for several minutes because of that ki."

"Yeah, you said he claimed he had simply leveled it, because he didn't want me chasing him around."

"I didn't really believe him then," Goten sighed, returning his gaze back to Trunks' pale face. "Though now I see that he had done that instinctively – just as he told me. I think it was not because he didn't want you chasing him around, but because he felt being distinctive from others." Absentmindedly, he scratched the windowsill with his sharp nails. "This one, the same as the other, didn't like to stand out. I'd rather call it an instinct of preservation. He had no idea who he was or how to gather his ki, so he did the first best thing he could – he leveled it to average so that he wouldn't be standing out and drawing attention while not knowing how to protect himself."

"You sound quite assured."

"You must have seen him then…when Goku… He was fully ruled by his instincts. Even if weaker, he'd have fought Goku to death." Goten shook his head.

Gohan's eyes widened. He silently mused over what Goten said. "He has learned it very fast. Goku said he had advanced to Super Saiyan and he knows how to create ki balls."

"Trunks is a genius – he can absorb things at an incredible speed. You yourself are responsible for teaching him that – he told me he had felt you gathering your ki when you hit him. He can imitate things unbelievably fast. And he probably just tried to match his ki to that of Goku's.

"Trunks takes in every detail. After he woke up, everything was new to him. Can you imagine what is it like to suddenly forget your beliefs, sentiments and attitude and see the world in completely new colors? Hell, you see what he did to his hair. It's the same with ki – most likely he suddenly was aware of some sort of energy around of each of us and him. When we are born with that constant feeling of it, we just get used to it and don't notice it."

Gohan scratched the inside of his palm absentmindedly, his thoughts taking a whole different direction, unknown to Goten. "Might be," he muttered.

XXXXX

Trunks groaned loudly, his eyelashes fluttered, and his bleary eyes opened. "No kiss this time…?" he muttered drowsily.

"What?" Gohan frowned in confusion. He put away the book he had been reading and quickly walked over to Trunks' bed.

Trunks' blurred eyes concentrated on Gohan. "Goten's brother?"

"So it's you then…" Gohan waved his hand against Trunks' face.

"And whom did you expect? A fairy?" Trunks winced as a wave of sickness passed over his whole body.

"How do you feel?" Gohan took Trunks' unresisting hand to measure his pulse.

"I'd advise you to stand aside if you don't wanna your robe stained." Trunks gagged.

"How many fingers do you see?" Gohan held out his hand against Trunks' face.

"Please, shove them down my throat," Trunks groaned, closing his eyes.

"There's a bucket beside the bed," Gohan said. He turned away after the sounds of retching followed. "You'll have to eat later. Lots of food. And rest. Until your energy is restored."

"Don't…oh gods…" Trunks retched, "…don't talk about food."

"I suspect you didn't eat enough lately. You lost weight."

Trunks closed his eyes to catch his breath. "No, I didn't! I just…"

"You are in no condition to argue," Gohan pointed out.

Trunks tried to glare at him, but only pitifully retched.

After several minutes the spasms were gone, and Trunks was bonelessly lying on his side, panting. He felt faint and dizzy, but at least not sick anymore.

Trunks raised his head to observe the ward and Gohan who was sitting at the window and reading a book. He was transferred to the same hospital he had been in before.

"What did you do to me?"

"Umm?" Gohan raised his eyes from the book.

"What the hell did you to me?" Trunks hissed.

Gohan sighed then shook his head. He stood up. "Is it over?" He walked over to the sink after Trunks nodded. He filled a glass with water then brought it to Trunks. "Get some sleep now," he said while Trunks was rinsing his mouth. "I suppose you can't eat yet anyway." He took the empty glass after Trunks silently reached it out. "Want some more?" he asked. He went back to the sink after Trunks nodded.

"Don't be so paranoid," Gohan started while filling the glass. "We didn't do anything to you. You overused your ki. You went hysterical and lost control of it. Just like matches… Flared it up to the last drop and went out." He walked over to Trunks, helped him to sit down then reached the filled glass to him. "We'll talk later," he said, watching Trunks eagerly emptying the glass. "But I can say that no one wishes you harm." He faltered. "Well, except Bulma maybe. But as Vegeta finally stepped in, she won't be able to do anything."

Gohan noticed that Trunks was already almost sleeping. He helped the man to lie down, put the empty glass on the cupboard next to the bed and went back to reading his book.

XXXXX

"He looks much better," Goten circled Trunks' bed.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, he woke up several hours ago, had a sickness fit, drank some water and came back to sleep. Yeah, he's the latter one," he added after Goten's questioning look. With a surprise he noticed that after his words Goten seemed relieved.

"I heard Bulma fired you," Goten chuckled. "How come you are here again?"

"Well, Bulma fired, Vegeta hired," Gohan chuckled too. "Finally, he has decided to step in."

"He should have done that long ago," Goten said. "None of this would have happened."

"Trunks thinks we did something to him," Gohan said.

Goten just nodded. It was obvious, anyway. He saw betrayal and anger and hurt in Trunks' eyes when he found him with Goku. Goten had no idea why, but Trunks had trusted him. He knew he was the only one Trunks trusted and counted on. It didn't matter that he had never promised anything to Trunks, it hurt to know Trunks was disappointed in him. It hurt to know Trunks thought he could betray him.

Never. Never could he betray any of them. Neither that Trunks nor this one. He could bicker, could shout, but never betray. He was ready to stand at Trunks' side any time.

It was good to know that it was not only him. Vegeta had set his foot in Bulma's way. He had also heard and felt that Goku and Vegeta got into the fight after that. Maybe Vegeta's declaration of his standpoint was not in place – Goku hadn't been trying to hurt Trunks, after all – but it was good to know that Vegeta cared.

He hadn't seen Vegeta after the fight with Goku. Neither did he see Goku. Probably both idiots got beaten pretty badly. There was one unwritten rule – nobody interfered when Goku and Vegeta fought. Even if in the end one of them killed another, that was just how things went. They had many things to fight out from their systems. That was their fight.

And he didn't expect that Gohan would stand at Trunks' side either. Gohan had never liked Trunks, and Trunks had never liked Gohan. The dislike between them only grew further after the drifting apart. But right now, Gohan was watching over Trunks as if he were his own child. After the trouble Gohan went through, he would have expected Gohan to just tell Trunks and others to go to hell, but Gohan stayed. He wondered if that was because of that "Keep your friends close and enemies even closer", or simply because Gohan cared.

Gohan was more than it seemed to him. A child prodigy who was forced to fight for the planet's fate… Gohan wasn't like Trunks, he had much milder character, but, when in need, he could turn into a rock or even a merciless killer.

Trunks and Gohan were almost exact opposites. That, which came to Trunks naturally and without a grain of effort, Gohan acquired with an unbelievable amount of endeavor. The power that came to Gohan as naturally as breathing, made Trunks work his ass off for it.

But that, which caused no trouble for Trunks, was splitting Gohan. He wasn't able to handle the violence that came with the power he had. He had many issues within himself, many inner monsters to keep at bay.

He wondered how it was possible that this Trunks, despite being so disrespectful, had so much more people to stand at his side. Though, there was an essential difference between the two: if the former Trunks pushed everyone away, this one simply didn't care if anyone was at his side. As long as anyone didn't interfere with his plans, he seemed to be content both ways. If there was someone, he interacted, if there wasn't anyone, he didn't even notice. But he didn't push anyone away.

XXXXX

He could hear sounds of water running. Three variants were possible: it was either raining or he was in the shower, or someone was pissing.

Trunks' blue eyes opened and slowly concentrated on the ceiling. He blinked at the lights. No, the same as earlier, he was in the ward. Either the tap or the rain, then. Trunks' head turned to the sink. The water was off. It was raining, then.

Trunks scowled at the sight of Gohan sitting at the window and reading a book.

"Did you become my guardian angel or something?" Trunks yawned. "The constant sight of you frisking to and fro against my nose is starting to hurt my senses."

"Good day to you, too," Gohan chuckled, closing his book and putting it on the windowsill. "Slept well?"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "What day is it today?" He yawned sleepily again, showing his sharp fangs.

Gohan laughed softly. "Don't worry about that. You slept only five hours. It's evening, as you see," he motioned to the window. "I see you feel much better. Do you feel any pain or any discomfort?"

Trunks quickly scanned his body, tried to move then finally shook his head. "I feel fine, just very faint."

Gohan nodded. "That's to be expected; you'll require several days to restore your energy."

"Trunks?"

Trunks' head shot up at Goten who all that time had been standing in the corner and listening to the conversation. Gohan was surprised to see a mix of emotions pass over Trunks' face. Then Trunks bared his canines at Goten.

"Why are you here?"

Goten sighed. He walked over to the bed, and, ignoring the bared canines and a low growl, sat down at Trunks' side. "C'mon, stop that," he sighed again, reaching out to brush Trunks' messy hair away from his forehead. "I was worried, you know. Disappeared hell knows where…"

Gohan relaxed as Trunks' canines disappeared. Then he was astonished to see Trunks suddenly lean into Goten and snuggle his face into Goten's shoulder.

"It's okay," Goten pressed his cheek to Trunks' and raised his hand to stroke over Trunks' dark hair. He wrapped his other arm around the lavender-haired man's back. "Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone."

Gohan silently watched Trunks press himself tighter to Goten, then…were those tears? Suddenly he got the same feeling Lillian had been talking about. There was something…

"But you…you didn't acknowledge…" Trunks muttered into Goten's neck. He didn't finish the sentence, for he didn't think Goten would understand anyway. "Why are you back now?"

Goten didn't quite grasp neither what was going on nor what he was doing. He only knew he couldn't leave Trunks like this and had to answer his need. "I have never left you. What are you talking about?" he sighed, threading his fingers through Trunks' hair, trying to somehow bring peace to the older male.

Trunks was silent. He was simply content to be like this – surrounded by Goten's scent and in Goten's embrace, feeling his fingers ruffle through his hair.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet," Goten chuckled, gently shaking the other man. "You need to eat first."

"You didn't take the disk, you refused and left me," Trunks muttered drowsily.

Goten continued to stroke Trunks' hair. "I simply forgot it. I was angry and I forgot. I don't remember things as well as you do. Later I remembered it and wanted to come back the next day to take it, but you were already gone. Nitwit," Goten sighed, "you drove everyone crazy."

"Really? You wanted to come back?" Trunks raised his head to look at Goten.

Goten smiled at Trunks' teary face then raised his hands to wipe the tears away. "Sure I wanted." He smiled as Trunks hid his face in his neck again. "Will you eat?" Smiling, he stroke Trunks' back after feeling Trunks nod.

After Trunks agreed, Goten looked at Gohan. "Can you bring anything?" He turned his attention back to Trunks after Gohan silently nodded. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Goten smiled and pressed his cheek to Trunks' again then pushed the covers away from Trunks. "And you really lost weight," he said after taking Trunks in his arms.

"I didn't," Trunks protested, snuggling his face into Goten's chest.

Gohan watched them both disappear behind the door. Not blinking, he stared at the door; he had just witnessed the weirdest thing in his life.

XXXXX

Trunks stood at the window and watched Goten pass the gate that was leading outside the hospital. He watched a lonely figure emerge from under a small roof that was fitted over the gate. The man put up an umbrella and went to meet Goten. Goten quickened his pace then ducked under the offered umbrella.

Trunks watched the two men kissing then tapped his fingers on his chin. So this was how Ayame Kochirou looked like. Goten had a good taste. He knew not much about Ayame, just the details that Kanou told him while they were having lunch. Though, if Goten chose Ayame, it meant Ayame was worth it.

Trunks smiled and waved his hand as Ayame's head rose to his window. Trunks was rather surprised and at the same time interested when he saw Ayame freeze and his gray eyes widen. He doubted that Ayame knew he was able to see his face from so far away; he noticed that eyesight of an average human was not as good as his. He doubted Ayame knew that, for the man surely didn't want him to notice that panic that passed over his face after seeing him watching the two of them through the window.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 8

Vegeta turned around to look at Gohan who had settled on his sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Well?" Vegeta's deep voice vibrated through the room.

Gohan smelled the drink then sipped a bit. "He's the latter one and he still doesn't remember." He churned the liquid in the glass. "He's having nightmares, you know… He doesn't seem to remember any of them after waking up, but it's nothing good."

"How big is the possibility that his memory might come back?" Vegeta walked over to an armchair that was standing opposite the leathern sofa Gohan was sitting on.

Gohan sighed and took another gulp, savoring the taste. "I told you, I have no idea. But it has been over a month since he woke up from coma and if he hasn't remembered yet…" he drawled, a deep frown cutting into his features. "But he's there… Somewhere deep inside Trunks. The nightmares are a good proof enough." He closed his eyes, hiding fear in them from Vegeta. "I don't even want to think what it would be like if he suddenly came back." He downed the drink and put the empty glass on the mahogany table that was standing against him.

"Your idiot father can't remember a damn thing from before he hit his head." Vegeta reached for a bottle and poured some Whiskey into Gohan's glass again.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "You can't compare so easily. Trunks is one thing, Goku is another. If Trunks really wanted, he might have remembered long ago. But the guy has an incredible sense of self-preservation. He's afraid that if he does that, the former Trunks will be back and he'd lose his personality. He probably subconsciously feels the danger of such an act."

"There's nothing subconscious about Trunks." Vegeta poured a glass for himself. "He always has all the strings in his hands."

Gohan sipped his whiskey. "You know," he leaned back into the leathern sofa, "Goten told me exactly the same. There's nothing subconscious about Trunks…" He leaned his head on the backrest and looked at the ceiling, thinking. "And yet… There is this one thing that keeps bugging me…and not only me. Lillian, Trunks' former doctor, noticed that, too. There's something between Trunks and Goten. Not in a sexual sense. Though, it might seem like that." He thought a moment, his gaze from the ceiling concentrating on Vegeta's face. "It's nothing like it was with the former Trunks. Nothing of that aggression, hate, nothing negative, but it is still bothering me, because it simply doesn't seem normal."

"Can you talk a bit clearer?" Vegeta sighed, downing his glass and reaching for the bottle to pour himself another one.

Gohan took his glasses off and put them on the table. He rubbed his tired, reddish eyes. "I'm not sure what I'm talking about. I just know that it has a very weird feeling to it. There's a deep relation between Goten and Trunks. Quite different than it was before the whole shit happened. Two days ago, when Trunks woke up, at first he growled his head off at Goten, accused him of hell knows what; it was something about Goten not taking some stupid CD and leaving him. And then they embraced and Trunks cried."

Vegeta's brow rose. "He cried?" he asked just in case he had misheard; he hadn't seen Trunks cry since Trunks was a four-year-old. He could perfectly understand Gohan's surprise.

Gohan nodded. "Uh-huh. But the weirdest thing isn't this. It's that feeling I suddenly got while watching the two. Like some… I don't even know how to explain that. And Goten, too…just held Trunks and stroked his head. The closeness of the two… Like…"

Gohan shook his head in defeat, not managing to explain. He downed the last drops of his drink and held it out again for Vegeta to fill the glass again. "And there was nothing sexual in that, well…at least not from Trunks' side. Just the feeling of…need and understanding…" He nodded after Vegeta filled the glass. "Later Trunks was watching Goten meet with Ayame," he continued. "He was smiling. A completely normal smile." He leaned back into the sofa, frowning. "I just don't get it."

"You still confuse the two." Vegeta churned the liquid in his crystal glass. "Was it Goten who was in the ward when Trunks woke up from coma?" he asked.

"Yes. As far as I know it was him who called Bulma after Trunks woke up." He looked at Vegeta after that nodded. "Why?"

"It's clear then," Vegeta said, watching the sparkles of light play in his glass. "Maybe it's better this way…" he muttered then.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's called imprinting. When a Saiyan baby is born, it imprints on the first person it sees. Usually, it's its mother. It imprints on her face, her scent, and voice. Next several years it won't leave her side."

Gohan stared at Vegeta, openmouthed. "Don't tell me…"

Vegeta nodded. "Goten was the first thing he saw, smelled and talked to after he 'was born anew'. The problem is that Trunks is completely mature and perfectly capable of thinking and taking care of himself. He doesn't really need any parental guidance. Especially, not of the guy who can't teach him anything and overall knows less than Trunks himself does.

"Despite this, the bond seems to be very strong, and Goten became the center of his world. I already suspected this after he started calling you 'Goten's brother' and Kakarott 'Goten's father'. Goten is his point of reference."

Gohan stared at Vegeta for some time then laughed hysterically and downed his glass. He rubbed his forehead fervently. "Like a damn chicken after hatching out! Gods, so this is why he has never been concerned about Bulma's feelings…"

Vegeta nodded. "He doesn't give two shits about Bulma because her place is taken by Goten. She's a simple bystander for him, even worse – he thinks about her as about his enemy. But from the way you described it, it seems that Goten plays along?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes, it seems so."

"Then it works both ways for them." He reached for Gohan's glass, but Gohan shook his head.

Gohan pushed his glass away from Vegeta's reach. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"As you wish." Vegeta shrugged, filling a glass for himself. He looked at the brownish liquid in his glass. "You do realize that this creates a huge problem? If we as much as touch Trunks, your brother will go at us with full force."

Gohan took his glasses from the table and stood up. A bit unsteady he walked over to the door. "In that case, let's just hope he will never remember."

XXXXX

Gohan pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Trunks who had just suggested Gohan billing his own mother for the psychological damage done after Gohan was fired without a good reason after such a long time watching over Trunks.

Trunks' innocently blue eyes concentrated on him again. "What?" Trunks asked after Gohan stared at him for several long seconds.

Gohan just shook his head, turning away. "Nothing, you need to re-dye your hair." He shifted in his chair.

Trunks tugged at his hair. He got up from the bed and strolled to the mirror. Purple could be seen at the roots of his hair. He frowned. "I hate this damn hair. When is Goten coming?"

Gohan blinked. He was quite used to how Trunks' thoughts jumped from one thing to another, but it still managed to surprise him. "He has an exam today. Later he's meeting with Ayame and then said that he'd come to see you." He outwatched Trunks' reaction but didn't see anything except the enthusiasm after mentioning that Goten would come today. "How do you feel?" he asked Trunks.

Trunks thought a moment. "Hungry." He lifted his hand to create a small blue-colored ki-ball. His energy was steadily coming back, but he felt hungry all the time. He raised his head to see Gohan watching him from his chair cautiously. Trunks smirked and flared his ki higher, making the ball glow with blue energy. Trunks suddenly extinguished his ki and approached Gohan. "Goten's brother?"

"Umm?"

"Don't you think it's ridiculous to hide information from me?" Trunks leaned over Gohan. "I'm getting very annoyed." He leaned over Gohan so that their noses were almost touching.

Gohan fought the urge to flare his ki to shove the insolent brat off him. He knew Trunks knew that, for the younger male grinned down at him. True, now was no point in trying to conceal anything from Trunks, but Trunks' behavior was pissing him off.

"Why don't you ask Goten?" Gohan snapped.

Trunks seemed to be rather surprised than annoyed. "He gets upset when I question him." Trunks pouted, not even thinking to retreat. "I'd rather piss YOU off than him. Besides, unless he gets approval he won't talk."

Gohan glared at him. "You two are rather close."

"Umm?" Trunks cocked his head to the side. "We are? You think so?"

Gohan felt the urge to punch Trunks. The brat was simply taunting him. He was sure that Trunks was completely aware of his bond with Goten. Maybe Trunks wasn't able to name what he felt for Goten, but he as hell knew he had strong ties with him. There was nothing subconscious about Trunks, after all.

Trunks' grin widened as, after a round of staring at each other, Gohan finally gave in and nodded. Trunks plopped onto the windowsill and turned his entire attention to Gohan.

Gohan didn't know what he had expected from Trunks when that got to know about heritage, but it wasn't that what he saw.

"Half-alien?" Trunks whistled, after Gohan finished talking. Gohan wondered when and where the younger male had learned whistling.

Trunks had known that, or at least the most he had said. It was obvious. Gohan carefully outwatched the expressions on Trunks' face but, as usual, he wasn't able to read much. "You did know before…" He couldn't help an accusing note that slipped into his voice.

Trunks pulled his legs up onto the windowsill and wrapped his arms around his knees. He raised his head to smile at him. Gohan felt himself leaning away from that smile. Sometimes he thought that Trunks could see right through him.

"You have beautiful eyes, Goten's brother. Dark and warm…and fiery sometimes," Trunks said, looking Gohan into the eyes. "You don't do them justice by wearing those glasses." He cocked his head to the side, several dark hair-strands sliding over his forehead. "Your eyesight is a hundred percent, anyway…" He lowered his amused eyes and rubbed his chin; he couldn't get enough of teasing Gohan.

"What I don't know are the abilities of Saiyans. I could push you to the wall until you tell me, but Goten wouldn't be happy about that." He pouted. "I know that there are several humans that have reached quite high levels in managing their ki, too," he continued casually. "I can feel them. They feel different than full-blooded or those half-blooded. I suspect one of them is Krillin, Eighteen's husband…"

Gohan refused to let the shock show on his face. "How much did Goten tell you?" he sighed.

"Umm?" Trunks raised his head to look at Gohan. "He said that Krillin would be upset if I locked up his wife and the mother of his child," he drawled. "Though, I'm really interested in how it works…the compatibility and pregnancy itself…"

A little worried, Gohan watched Trunks' face, wondering if that was Trunks' way of saying that Goten hadn't said anything to him. "You want to lock her up?" instead he asked.

"Not really," Trunks shrugged. "I'm just curious. For now I have other things to amuse myself." He put his head back on his knees and looked outside. "I need to go back to the city," he said then.

"Not yet," Gohan shook his head. "You still are weak."

Trunks chuckled softly at that. "Even at this state I'm stronger than any of humans."

"Goten will be worried if you disappear again." The instant the words left his mouth, Gohan regretted that. Trunks' eyes swept over him with indifference, then, with a sudden intense glow, locked onto his forehead.

"Goten's brother, don't ever try manipulating me by using Goten." Trunks smiled, his voice turning into ice. "You have enough problems as it is. You surely don't want to add me to your problems now, do you?" His smile widened, turning into a very unpleasant grin. "I do appreciate that you care for him, but don't ever try standing between us. You might never know how it might end," he said hopping off the windowsill. "I'm going to eat," he threw over the shoulder before opening the door.

XXXXX

"How did you do at the exam?" Trunks immediately asked the younger male who entered the ward.

Goten couldn't help smiling. "I think I did pretty well. I can't screw up after you put so much effort into teaching me, can I?" he chuckled, approaching Trunks' bed.

Gohan watched his brother approach Trunks then sit down on the corner of Trunks' bed. Trunks wasn't shaky or dizzy anymore, but it seemed the youth simply liked spending his time sitting or lying on a soft surface.

"Umm…" Trunks turned his head to where Goten had sat down. "You recently had sex with Ayame. I'd prefer you took a shower next time you come to see me."

Goten reached out his hand to lazily ruffle Trunks' hair. "If it bothers you…" He leaned to Trunks to inhale his scent. "What do you want to do today?" He smiled as Trunks' head leaned into his hand, appreciating the given attention.

"It's quite late today, so we won't do anything," Trunks purred with his eyes closed. "I thought about tomorrow. I need to go back to the city. I need to get something back."

"Why didn't you go today?" Affectionately, Goten threaded his fingers through the mass of thick straight hair. "You had plenty of time, didn't you?"

"Your brother said he won't let me wander alone." Trunks opened his blue eyes to look at Gohan who was watching the scene uneasily, feeling all his hair on his body to rise up at the weirdness of it all. Trunks' amused eyes took Gohan in. "He went as far as to threaten me with your discontentment if I left." Trunks lips upturned into a smile, and by the victorious gleam in Trunks' eyes, Gohan realized perfectly that Trunks wasn't going to stop at this. Trunks had power and he was immensely enjoying it.

"Umm?" Goten raised his head to also look at his brother. "Really?" His hand came back to stroking Trunks' hair, his dark eyes leaving Gohan. "You know it isn't truth. As long as I know where you are and what you are up to, it doesn't matter."

"I know…" Trunks purred, his dark blue eyes finally leaving Gohan's flabbergasted face. "And now so does he." He smiled to himself and snuggled closer to Goten.

"So you want to go to the city tomorrow?" Goten asked, turning to sit so that Trunks could lay his head on his chest. "I'll come in the morning then and we can go," he said after feeling Trunks nod.

"Okay…" Trunks nodded again. He then leaned away from Goten. "I don't like his scent on you," he said, settling farther from Goten.

Goten shrugged. He got up and went to stand beside Gohan who couldn't help smelling Goten and then scrunched his nose. Goten was really reeking of sex. Why did his brother come here smelling like this? Goten sure as hell knew everyone with a drop of Saiyan blood would scent Ayame all over on his skin.

Gohan noticed that after several minutes of Goten and Trunks being farther from each other, the atmosphere in the room almost came back to normal. He could see that Goten was rather confused. He was going to have a short talk with his brother before Trunks fucked everything up.

Goten and Trunks talked about the oncoming exams for Goten, Trunks recited several things he remembered once again and Goten left. Gohan wanted to leave long time ago, but he was reluctant to leave Trunks and Goten alone. Although, he was sure that Trunks wouldn't try to hurt Goten, it wasn't really about hurting Goten anymore.

"Goten's brother?"

Gohan lowered his hand from the handle of the door. He sighed and turned around. "What?"

"What was relationship between Ayame and him?"

Gohan's brows creased. "Him?" he asked.

"Him, Trunks," the younger male clarified.

"I don't really know," Gohan said, avoiding Trunks' eyes. "I don't think he had ever met him at all. After you and Goten drifted apart, he never took interest in what Goten did."

"So Ayame became Goten's boyfriend after that…" Trunks mused, not missing Gohan's reaction. "Interesting."

"Why are you asking?" Gohan inquired.

Trunks shook his head. "Nothing really. It's that after seeing me, Ayame went white as death itself." He raised his head to Gohan. "And, as we know that Trunks was straight and exactly because of that reason pushed Goten away, there was no room for the catfight and jealousy fits. So what the hell did Trunks do that Ayame is afraid to look at my face? Eh, Goten's brother?" Trunks pursed his lips. "Why don't we play a game?" He smiled then. "Give me a clue, I feel like staring at the snout of an omniscient but mute sphinx here."

Gohan squirmed in his white robe. "I know nothing of that." He reached for the door-handle again. "Go to sleep; it's late."

Trunks' dark blue eyes watched Gohan leave then Trunks fell back onto his bed with hands crossed behind his head. "What the fuck is going on?" he muttered.

XXXXX

Walking beside Goten, Trunks inhaled the scent wafting from Goten. There was not a trace of Ayame in it this time.

He liked Goten's scent. Despite it held that specific sweetness humans smelled of, it also had that sharp flavoring that was characteristic only to Saiyans. He couldn't exactly describe what the scent consisted of; it was rather how Goten's pheromones worked on him. He knew they affected him.

Despite the fact that it sounded ridiculous, he felt safe next to Goten. That was a very deceptive feeling, he knew that. Despite this, he loved being beside Goten, when that illusionary feeling engulfed him. Because Goten was the only one he felt emotionally attached. Yes, he knew it was exactly because of that something between them but even not trusting, he liked it, for it gave him the illusion of "normality". He wasn't very sure what that "normality" was, but he guessed it was something, for example, like he was experiencing right now while walking beside Goten and simply enjoying that feeling of closeness.

They bought the tickets for the next train. There was a good half an hour left until it departed, so they found a small café and settled. Trunks ordered a beefsteak, and Goten bought himself a pack of crisps and a huge bottle of lemonade because he knew he'd get thirsty later.

"You eat shit," Trunks commented after looking at what Goten had brought at the table.

Goten rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his seat. He rattled with the pack while opening it. He held out the open pack for Trunks. "Has your energy come back?" he asked, after Trunks took several crisps.

Trunks shrugged, stuffing the crisps into his mouth. "More or less. I don't really know how much of it I had before. I just know that I'm always hungry."

Goten just nodded. He filled his and Trunks' glasses with the lemonade. "Don't ever do that again," he seriously said, holding out the glass for Trunks to take. "I don't know what set you off, but you could have killed yourself. It's good that at that time your energy wasn't fully recovered yet or your unbound ki might have simply detonated. You are damn lucky it just burned out, and you passed out."

Trunks took his glass and slowly sipped. His nose scrunched at the irritating fizz that was trying to get into his nose. He nodded. "I'm sorry I have worried you."

Goten didn't say anything to that, only sipped his red-colored strawberry smelling drink. He tossed several crisps into his mouth and started chewing. "I can teach you concentrating your ki and all other things you want to learn," he said. "But remember – don't ever make me regret teaching you."

Trunks silently shook the glass in his hand. He watched the red liquid churning up in the glass and wondered about Goten's taste – how could one eat salty crisps with sugary and strawberry lemonade? But he realized that it was one of the things that he liked about Goten.

"I can't promise that," Trunks said after a while. "I'll ask Vegeta to teach me."

Goten watched Trunks' face for some time then nodded. "As you wish." He couldn't say that he was disappointed, it was rather the opposite – he felt flattered that Trunks didn't lie to him. That was always better than to be stabbed in the back later. Though, he did feel worried: Trunks was insuring himself.

Trunks eyes rose to the waiter who was weaving through the tables. His sensitive senses already picked up on the huge beefsteak the waiter was bringing to him. He had eaten beefsteak at the hospital once, so he remembered the scent and taste. As he had no memories of taste and senses of his other self, he loved trying out various foods. Though, he found that his taste was almost identical to the one his other self had. He could see that by Goten's or his brother's reactions. Especially his brother's – each time he did something the other Trunks used to do, the man seemed to get nervous. He used that to tease Goten's brother, but to tell the truth, he himself was quite unnerved by the man's reactions to him.

With saliva gathering in his mouth, Trunks dug into the steak. The steak was good. Other people probably would have complained for overcooking it, but he liked his food well done; there were plenty of various diseases and parasites around. Goten once told him that he was unbelievably picky about his food. Both of them, he and his other self. Actually he didn't think that – he didn't require any special or expensive food and he thought it was only logical that he wanted his food well done.

Sipping his strawberry lemonade, with a light smile on his face, Goten watched Trunks wolf his steak down in no time. There was absolute bliss on Trunks' face. Goten chuckled when after finishing the last piece Trunks pushed his plate away and, contently exhaling, leaned back in his chair.

"Want some tea?" Goten asked. His head snapped round as something fell onto his head.

Through Goten's shoulder Trunks looked at a group of youngsters who now were laughing and jeering at them as they had their attention.

"Idiots," Goten muttered, scribbling his hair to get rid of whatever was thrown at him.

"Your strawberries will have to do; we should hurry or we'll be late," Trunks said. He pulled several cuts out of his pocket and laid them on the table. He and Goten stood up.

"Running already?"

Trunks and Goten turned to look at one of the group who approached them.

"Get the fuck away or I'll call the police!" one of the waiters yelled at the brats.

The group turned into a catatonic laughing and screaming ball. The guy who was nearest to Trunks and Goten quickly grabbed the money Trunks had put on the table and wanted to run after his buddies who blasted through the door.

Trunks' hand shot forward of its own. As the youth struggled, Trunks' grip on the back of his neck tightened. Trunks raised the flabbergasted brat into the air. The rest of the group, realizing that no one was after them, started turning around.

"Trunks…" The voice was just above a whisper, but with an unmistakable hint of authority.

Trunks' head turned a bit to the site where Goten was standing.

"Let go of the child," Goten's voice was accompanied by his fingers diving into Trunks hair. But as Trunks' hand didn't squeeze the child's neck further, Goten's fingers only ruffled lazily through the dark hair instead of pulling at it.

Trunks head turned back to the child. Wordlessly, Trunks pried the money that was now wet with the child's sweat out of his hand, put it back onto the table, walked to the door and, with a backswing, tossed the child out of it. The kid let out a painful yelp as he hit the pavement.

"Let's go." Trunks motioned to Goten with his head towards the door where he had just tossed the brat. "Don't bother, we are leaving, anyway." Trunks' dark blue eyes turned to the waiter, who had a mobile phone pressed to his ear and was obviously calling the police. Trunks smiled as the waiter removed the phone from his ear. "Have a nice day."

TBC


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com)

Part 9

"Whoa!" Goten exclaimed after sticking his head into the bathroom. "The bathroom is the size of a living-room!"

Trunks chuckled. Leaving Goten to excitedly run around the rooms, he went to the fridge. He pushed it away. Behind it there was his laptop. Trunks pulled the plug out of the socket. He brought the laptop to the table, and took a look at what had been done while he had been having a "vacation". Three of the files he hadn't had access to earlier, were ready to open. Trunks was a bit surprised to see that those were video files.

"Capital!" Goten almost flew at Trunks from the other room.

Trunks closed his laptop and leaned back in the chair. He grinned at the hyperactive teen. "You like it?"

"You ask!"

Trunks winked at him. Then his smile dimmed. "I have heard you got kicked out of the flat you had been renting."

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Goten brushed over his spiky hair. "Yeah… I'm currently staying with Ayame, but he's sharing the room with his sister, so it's just a nuisance…"

"Well, it's settled then." Trunks fished the keys from his pocket and tossed them for Goten to catch. He had gone through quite some trouble while trying to make them.

"You can't really be serious." Goten tossed the keys back to Trunks.

"I sure am." Trunks whirled the ring with the keys on his index finger. "I won't need it for some time anyway. The bills are paid and prepaid for the oncoming year." He stopped swinging the keys and threw them back to Goten again, who easily caught them. "You can also bring Ayame here. I don't mind," he added. "Eh, stop with that face." Trunks shook his head, chuckling. "I know you really need that, and this is the least I can do for you."

Goten looked at the keys in his hand. "I…I don't even know what to say."

"A 'thank you' would be enough for a start," Trunks chuckled, winking. He laughed and ducked when a small ki-ball flew at him.

XXXXX

Trunks and Goten were sitting in a small restaurant. There weren't many people, even though it was lunchtime. They were sitting in a corner, at a window, which was offering a view to a narrow street.

"Trunks?"

"Umm?" Trunks lifted his head from a huge spaghetti bowl he was inhaling into himself at enormous speed.

Goten racked his fork through his lettuce and cutlet. He wasn't very sure what he wanted to ask, he just knew it was bothering him. "That child…" He fidgeted with a small radish in his plate, trying to find the missing words.

Trunks swallowed what he had in his mouth. "Calm down. I wouldn't have done anything. I think it was just a reflex. I noticed I react sensitively to quickly moving things."

"Ahh…" Goten nodded slowly. He wasn't sure if he believed Trunks. Trunks never lied to him, not this one, but…

Goten racked through his plate again, shifting the radish to the other side and rolling it onto the lettuce. "You scare me sometimes. That weird feeling I get sometimes while near you… It scares me," he said softly.

Trunks stopped chewing, his clear blue eyes concentrating on Goten. "Silly." He gave a warm smile to Goten. "You have nothing to be afraid of. You're very dear to me. I'd never hurt you."

Goten silently nodded. "I know that. But…how about the others? It seems… That feeling I sometimes get…. It distances…me…us… It's like… I sometimes feel… Damn!" he cursed, not managing to express what he wanted.

Trunks nodded. "Yes, I'd get rid of anyone who stands between us." He concentrated back on his bowl and continued eating.

Goten lowered his eyes to his own plate. "I know." He pushed the radish back into the other side of the plate. "I know that perfectly well. And that scares me. It fucking freaks me out because I know I'd do the same."

Trunks' eyes slid to Goten's subconsciously clenched fist on the table. Goten's other hand was white from clenching his fork that had turned into a curvy piece of metal string. Trunks didn't say anything. He reached for his mug of tea.

"What…what is that feeling exactly?" Goten asked. He started after seeing what he had done to the fork. He unclenched his fist and put the fork beside his plate.

Trunks felt the urge to rub his temples. Why couldn't Goten simply accept? "You perfectly know what it is," he said.

"But…How…? Why?" Goten shook his head, his dark eyes gazing at Trunks almost pleadingly.

Trunks couldn't hold the gaze and lowered his eyes. "Will you calm down?" Trunks sighed. "There are only several people who know the answers to those 'why' and 'how', and I'm not one of them. Right now I'm concentrated not on 'why' or 'how', but on 'it does exist'. Of course, I'm curious, but there's no point in puzzling your head over that this minute, is it?" He sighed again then looked at Goten's plate.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?"

Goten cracked a smile. "You can finish it." He didn't have much appetite. His eyes followed the journey of his plate from his side to Trunks'. The salad, the radish and the rest of the cutlet quickly disappeared in Trunks' mouth.

Goten put his elbows on the table, sighed heavily and let his head drop into his hands. He could swear Trunks was trying to drive him crazy.

Through the barren jail of his fingers, Goten looked outside at the street. There weren't many people but because of the narrow street it felt somehow crowded and almost chocking. Though, maybe it was not because of that. Maybe it simply was because of everything in his head, because of everything which was happening around him. Everything was coming to confront him, squeezing him into a corner. He didn't know how to act anymore; hell, he ALREADY didn't know how he acted – something would snap in his head and he just did this or that without really considering beforehand.

The worst part was that he enjoyed that. The connection that for some reason he had with Trunks was freaking him out to no end, but on the other hand he loved it. Trunks had been forbidden earlier, now he had something that not only linked them but almost made them into one being sometimes, and it felt much better than any fusion. He knew perfectly well it was just an illusion, but he couldn't help cherishing it.

Goten removed his fingers from his face and looked at the small chip of sky that was seen through the high buildings. Very likely it was going to rain. He had no coat and no umbrella. From across the table he looked at Trunks. No, the great genius was bare-assed, too.

Goten blinked as his eyes collided with those of pure blue.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it's going to rain and we are going to get soaked through."

Trunks huffed. He was so full and lazily happy that didn't want to move anywhere. He looked outside, at the gray clouds that were hanging above the buildings.

XXXXX

Trunks scratched his chin idly while leaning against the wall and watching Goten arguing with his brother through the phone. Trunks listened, huffed, rolled his eyes, huffed again then finally grabbed the phone from Goten's hand.

"Hey, babe, it's me," Trunks said into the phone. He tapped his fingers onto the wall impatiently. "Will you quit pestering him? He only said he was going to sleep over at mine and you react like he has announced that we were going to fuck all night long." He removed the phone further from his ear to let Goten hear his brother scream his lungs off.

Trunks grinned at Goten's gob-smacked face. With a light move he flipped several dark strands off his forehead then turned his attention back to the phone. "Oh, oh…" Trunks shook his head, pretending to disapprove. "I didn't know you knew such words, Goten's brother. I can hardly catch up with you anymore. So, it's settled, right?" He grinned at the phone. "See ya tomorrow, then!" He switched the phone off and tossed it to Goten who caught it neatly

"Don't switch it on for the next four hours," Trunks warned Goten seriously, who was waving the phone in the air and glaring daggers at him.

Goten just snorted and tossed the phone onto the bed. He looked at Trunks. They had just showered and changed their clothes; they didn't manage to avoid the rain, after all. Goten noticed that despite all the similarities between the both Trunks, the essential difference, except of his now black hair, was the clothes this Trunks wore.

If the other one mostly wore suits and shirts that were buttoned right up to his neck and, - shucks! – if he ever wore jeans, they were so neat and smooth one was afraid to touch that incarnation of cleanliness that was Trunks.

Goten looked Trunks up and down once again. This one seemed not to give a damn about clothes. Trunks wasn't picky but he also knew what looked good on him. Well, Trunks looked damn good in anything he wore. This time it was black tight jeans and a white sleeveless shirt with a huge "A Total Babe" writing on it. Goten wondered if Trunks got it from the women's section but then decided that it probably wasn't the case.

"There's a club nearby, wanna go?"

Goten blinked. His eyes rose to Trunks face. "Eh?"

"I know my ass looks fine in this," Trunks grinned at blushing Goten, "but I have just asked if you wanted to go to a club."

"Uhh…" Goten scratched his head. "And what would we do there?"

"Dunno." Trunks shrugged. "And what people do usually do? Dancing, drinking?"

"Dance? Drink? You?" Goten blinked three times in a row.

"Well, one has to start one day!" Grinning, Trunks almost flew to collect his money that was drying on a heater.

Goten watched Trunks stuffing his pocket then Trunks went to switch his laptop off. Goten was sure that the laptop was the reason they came back to the city. He was curious as to why Trunks needed it so much; Trunks had already told him that several days ago he had delivered his dissertations to the university. He was also wondering how Trunks got to know that the other Trunks had bought a flat and how he could possibly know about the pre-paid bills.

Goten scratched his head. He looked at himself. He was wearing Trunks' clothes; his were still drying. He was a tad taller than Trunks but one could hardly notice that. He was wearing blue, ragged jeans and a wide white T-shirt with several kanji writings on it that actually looked pretty nice.

"And how about shoes? Mine are soaked through." Goten looked at Trunks, who was putting his bright red jacket on.

"Have plenty of them." Trunks opened a wardrobe that was standing next to the door outside. "As far as I know your size is the same."

Goten didn't ask how he knew that; some things were better left unknown. He walked over to the wardrobe. He gaped at the pile of various shoes and trainers.

"I think I know your fetish…" Goten muttered.

"Not really," Trunks said while looking for something warmer for Goten to fling on. "I got a discount for buying ten pairs." He grinned happily.

"You make me doubt your genius…" Goten murmured under his breath.

Goten decided he had to match his ragged jeans and T-shirt, so he chose a pair of trainers. He rolled his eyes when Trunks clicked his tongue approvingly. He caught a black jacket Trunks had thrown at him and went after Trunks.

XXXXX

At first, he thought that somebody had had enough finally and detonated all the A-bombs with the addition of a laser show. Later, after he almost went deaf and blind, he got used to it.

Trunks turned to look at Goten, who grinned with that "you yourself asked for it" smile at him. Trunks scrunched his nose and started making his way to the bar. After mingling in the bouncing mass and trying to get the bartender's attention for about seven minutes he finally got two glasses with vodka and cola.

After that Trunks and Goten moved to the nearest wall to sip their drinks. Trunks watched people on the dance floor. The greatest part of dancing seemed to be ass-shaking. That was easy. He could bet he was good at it.

Trunks felt a little guilty for wasting money Vegeta gave him on the drinks, but then…he did want to try everything out. He simply wanted to have fun. At least this once.

Trunks closed his eyes to listen and feel the sound and rhythm that were vibrating the walls. He gasped as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, hey." Trunks waved at the girl. He looked at his shirt but couldn't really see anything in that blinking light. He decided that he had only spilled his glass onto the floor – he didn't feel any wetness anywhere.

"Hey, it's you!" the girl exclaimed.

"And you are still blushing." Trunks grinned at her. "I can even see that in this poor light."

The girl painted red like a tomato. "Asshole."

"You know her?" Goten asked.

"What?" Trunks shouted through the music that went wild once again.

"I asked if…" Goten shouted, but by Trunks' facial expression he could see that Trunks didn't hear anything. "Ah, fuck it!" Goten grabbed Trunks by his hand, who, in turn, grabbed the girl, and dragged him into the corridor.

the girl smiled at Goten. "Hey."

Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks shrugged at him. Trunks then turned back to the girl.

"Hey, wanna dance? But I must warn you that I have never done this before. At least as far as I remember."

The girl chuckled. "Then I'll be your first…" She grinned and immediately painted bright red again.

"Oh, do you have any friends?" Trunks asked. "Like girls? My friend here," he motioned his head at Goten, "is bored."

Goten gulped the alcohol he had in his mouth down. He scowled at them both. He waved his hand then turned back to the hall. "Thanks, but I'll better go look for some boy," he snorted.

Trunks grinned. "Are you sure Ayame would like that?"

Goten's hands itched with the wish to throw his glass at Trunks. "I'm going to dance, you moron, not to fuck!" He rolled his eyes as Trunks winked and showed a sign of peace with his fingers.

"Oh, what's your name?" Trunks asked, turning back to the girl. He didn't believe in destiny, but he didn't believe in coincidences either. Just before the girl bumped into him, he had heard several girlish squeals. This was an obvious setup. He might just play along for awhile, not that he had better things to do, anyway. Besides, he was sure it was going to serve his plans well. The girl was exactly what he needed right now.

"Arisa," the girl introduced herself.

"I'm Trunks and," Trunks motioned at Goten's retreating back, "he's Goten."

"Is your friend gay?" Arisa asked, interested. She quickly waved her hands against her chest. "I have nothing against; it's that it's great you two get along. Many guys… Ehh…" She fidgeted a bit uneasy.

"Nah, I do like girls," Trunks chuckled at her hesitation to ask straight out. "Especially brunettes." He winked at her.

"Why brunettes?" Arisa asked on their way back to the hall.

Trunks thought a moment. He shrugged finally. "Dunno. Maybe 'cause I don't like blondes so much?" he said while opening the door and wondering if there had been many blondes in Saiyan society and if that had anything to do with his taste in women.

XXXXX

Emptying his fourth glass of coke and vodka and not really feeling the taste, Goten wondered why he agreed to go to a dance club with Trunks. It was a complete nuisance. The guy had ran off somewhere with that chick of his and he was left alone to muse about his plans for tomorrow. What had he expected, though? Really, what had he expected? For Trunks to dance with him all night long and then…?

Goten fervently rubbed his face with his hands. "Ah, dammit, I'm already drunk."

From a small table he was sitting at, Goten looked around. People were having fun, it seemed. Goten himself loved the music – even if he didn't really feel in the mood, his foot was tapping into the beat. He had been to this club several times before and it seemed that they had finally changed the DJ. He wasn't the one to frequent the clubs but he did visit them from time to time.

Goten craned his neck to see the corner of the hall where people seemed to have formed a circle. In that poor light, he could only see the outlines of bodies but the pair that was dancing almost in the middle of that circle was good. The guy who was dancing was really into it – he seemed to melt into the beat, his body spilling the energy or moving lazily catlike when the beat slowed down. He could feel his breathing rush quicker at the way how the guy led the woman through the dance. His hands sensually danced over her waist and thighs, telling her body how and which way to move. Absolute control.

Goten was almost panting at the sexual sight until his brain caught up with the suspicion that the man dancing was somehow familiar. That haircut…and white sleeveless shirt that was illuminated bright blue under the neon lights…

"Oh crap," Goten muttered and ducked his head quickly when Trunks waved at him from the dance floor. He had just gotten hard while watching Trunks dance.

Goten shook his head in dismay when from the corner of his eye he noticed Trunks make his way through the crowd to his table. He was dragging the same girl he had been dancing with together with him. Just great.

"Hey, watcha sitting here?" Trunks shouted through the beat, seating the girl next to Goten. Then he sat down too. The girl was flushed from all the exercise on the dance floor. "I'll go to buy drinks. What do you two want?" Trunks asked, smacking Goten on his back.

The girl grinned. "Just choose something from the mixes. Anything will do."

Goten waved his hand. "The same." Any other time he'd have preferred to buy his drinks by himself but as Trunks was responsible for his misery, he'd better pay it off.

Goten watched Arisa's dreamy eyes fixed on Trunks' back as that went to buy the drinks.

"Gods, he's sooo cool!" she exclaimed after she thought Trunks was out of earshot. She quickly turned to Goten, who leaned back at the abruptness of the movement, blinking. "C'mon tell me – he said he didn't have a girlfriend. Can't be! He's lying, isn't he?" She pouted demandingly.

"Ehhh…" Goten hemmed. "Not really." He sighed inwardly when Arisa's eyes widened happily. Trunks had always been quick to make conquests of girls. Only he rarely did that with his heart in it. It was closer to counting trophies. He still could remember what Trunks said after he got his first kiss. When he and Trunks were alone, Trunks had laughed at the girl and called her stupid for falling for him.

Goten shook himself, reminding himself that he shouldn't think of both Trunks as about one person. This one had already proved him, and not one time, that he was different.

While talking with Arisa, Goten finished his drink and now was fidgeting with the empty glass. He was relieved when Trunks came back with the drinks. Usually he didn't lack eloquence and the girl seemed to be a really nice person, but today he simply wasn't into it.

"Thanks," Goten reached out for his new glass of vodka and cola. He watched Trunks push a small bottle of blue mix over the table to the girl who took it and started sipping through the straw. Goten shortly wondered how Trunks knew about the etiquette at all. Though then…it must have been a simple logical presumption for Trunks: if one wanted to get something, they must put some effort into it.

Trunks sat down next to the girl and they both watched the mass of people dancing. Goten raised his head after hearing Trunks laugh. Trunks pointed at something deeper in the crowd then leaned to the girl to say something into her ear. The girl chuckled, smacked Trunks on his arm and muttered something which sounded like "pervert".

While sipping his drink, Goten mused if the walls in Trunks' flat were hermetic enough: Trunks was staring at Arisa's breasts pretty shamelessly. Goten was regretting not to have gone back.

"Well, what do you think?" Trunks asked after Arisa excused herself to the bathroom.

Goten shrugged. "She's nice."

Trunks nodded, grinning at Goten. "Yeah, I like her."

Goten finished his drink and reached out for Trunks' half-full. As presumed, Trunks didn't say anything, simply pushed the glass over, closer to Goten, and went to buy himself a new one.

When Trunks returned, Arisa was still away. Trunks put a filled glass against Goten then sat down next to him. He slowly sipped his drink while watching Goten's bleary eyes skim over the dance floor.

"Maybe I shouldn't have bought it…" Trunks pointed at the glass near Goten.

Goten glared at him. He snorted. "Gods, let me at least drink to escape my misery."

Trunks smiled. "You are so cute when you are bristling like that," he chuckled, winking his blue eye at Goten.

Goten shook his head, taking another sip. "Not funny at all."

Trunks pouted. "Aww… C'mon. I feel bad when I'm having such a great time, and you seem to be sulking."

"I'm not sulking. I'm drinking," Goten protested just because he felt like saying anything.

"Same freaking thing." Trunks stood up suddenly. He pulled a wide-eyed Goten up with him.

"Hey, dammit, do you want to spill it?" Goten tried to still the churning liquid in his glass before it spilled on them both. And at that point he realized that he really shouldn't have drunk so much – his feet were wobbly.

"You have to have at least once dance." Trunks pulled the glass out of Goten's grasp, put it on the table and dragged a dazed Goten to the dance floor.

When he was turned to face Trunks and Trunks' arms wrapped around his waist, Goten thought about hitting Trunks. He was sure that Trunks was as drunk as he was, but that didn't mean he should suffer this kind of handling. He knew he'd regret it tomorrow.

Goten thought very seriously, very, very seriously about hitting Trunks then tried to push Trunks away and then realized that he really needed to hold on Trunks or he would fall. It wouldn't have been so bad, but people around them were jumping like mad, jostling their limbs around.

So Goten simply held on Trunks; Trunks was nice to hold on to. He thought that it was kind of nice that Trunks was so concerned about him and wanted to make him feel better. But then he thought that he didn't need Trunks to take pity on him. But after several seconds he decided that he didn't really care about that – it simply felt good dance with Trunks like that, to feel his body against him.

Ah, he knew why he wasn't squirming so much – it felt like his dream came true. Why couldn't the old Trunks have been more like this one? Why? Why did the bastard have to be such a prick? Why? A simple smile or a word would have been enough. Why?

The music changed into a calmer thing and Goten let himself relax against Trunks. He decided he could let himself relax at least this once. He put his head on Trunks' shoulder and inhaled Trunks' heady scent. Ah, how he loved Trunks' scent. It was always easy to catch, anytime, anyplace. It was different than that of humans' – spicier, richer and so masculine. Like now, after dancing for about an hour.

Goten sighed contently. He was sure that Trunks could feel his hard on, but he was also sure that Trunks wouldn't push him away. Not like that other bastard.

Goten's eyes widened as suddenly he was spun around. His dazed eyes concentrated on Trunks' face but Trunks wasn't looking at him. He followed Trunks' gaze to the three men who were standing opposite them.

"Listen, you two faggots, get the fuck out of here!" the one who was standing closest to them shouted through the music. Somewhere in a corner of his mind Goten grasped that he had probably tried to hit or grab him by his hair and Trunks had just saved his skin.

Trunks' blue calculating eyes took the three guys in. One of them was about twenty, the other twenty-five or something, and another over thirty. They didn't have any weapons with them.

"Yeah, it's not some fucking gay bar!" the youngest of the trio added.

Trunks smiled at them. He flipped several dark hair strands from his forehead. "Seriously? And I thought it was. Whoopsie?" he offered. His smile turned into a grin. He hugged Goten close to him. "Sorry 'bout that." He grinned again, his eyes dangerously sparkling. Goten wondered whom Trunks was apologizing to.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man, who was the oldest and who was standing closest to them and seemingly was the head of the party, snarled.

Trunks' eyes widened in mock-disbelief. "Can't you see?" he motioned at his shirt. "I'm a total babe!"

Goten slapped himself on his forehead. Trunks was born to cause trouble.

When the nearest standing guy tried to hit Trunks, Trunks, not letting go of Goten, leaned to the side then with one swift kick in the chin eliminated his attacker. People burst to the sides, the bolder guys looking around and trying to understand what was happening.

"You broke his jaw," Goten muttered.

"Complaining?"

"Hell no," Goten snorted. He was in such a black mood right now that he wanted to tear them apart, and was going to do so if Trunks wasn't.

Goten stepped aside when Trunks let go of him. His eyes followed the second guy who flew into a wall after Trunks' roundhouse. The music was turned off and the stunned silence settled. From the corner of his eye Goten saw the security guys running to them.

"Don't touch him." Trunks smiled dangerously at the last one who had snuck behind Goten. Trunks had just caught his fist that had been intending to hit Goten's head. Trunks squeezed the fist, being immensely pleased when he heard the bones break. "Never ever touch this man!" he hissed, squeezing further and enjoying the tortured sounds of the offender was making.

"Trunks…"

The calm, barely audible voice immediately broke through to Trunks. He turned to see Goten grapple with two security guys.

"Let go of him," Goten muttered. "We need to get out, or do you want to spend the night in the lockup?"

Trunks' fist unclenched. The injured man cradled his hand, wailing. Goten pushed the two security guys as far from them both as he could without inflicting any serious damage to them.

Goten motioned with his head to the exit. "Let's go. Will you shut up?" With the back of his hand Goten smashed his attacker's nose who had been wailing and cradling his hand behind him. The man fell like a felled tree to the ground. Goten hated, oh how he hated them – they had just fucked up his dream-dance.

Trunks' amused eyes settled on Goten. "You are drunk," he stated the obvious before grabbing Goten by his wrist and dragging him out of the hall.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin and Achillona

Part 10

At about four in the morning Trunks and Goten were back in Trunks' flat. They took a shower and it was decided that Goten, as a guest, would use the bed and Trunks would sleep on the sofa.

"Ahhhh…" Goten fell onto the bed. He snuggled between the cool sheets that felt wonderfully nice against his flushed body. "And why do you always have to cause trouble?" He turned his head to Trunks, who, in the same manner, fell onto the farther standing sofa. Trunks was wearing only his blue boxers.

Trunks opened one eye to look at him. "But it seems to me that you had fun this evening."

Goten chuckled then turned his head to look at the ceiling. "Ah, I did. It was fun. I don't remember the last time I ran through half the city while evading the police." _I usually fly_, he thought.

Trunks smiled at Goten's dark profile on the bed. "Yeah, you were pretty messed up," he chuckled.

Goten smiled, too. "Well, this small run and the shower sobered me up. I… Sorry if in the club I was trying to…" He shifted uncomfortably.

"I was pretty pissed myself." Trunks shook his head, dismissing the topic safely. "It was my idea to ask you to dance, after all."

"And what about Arisa?" Goten asked. "The poor girl will wonder where you went."

"Don't worry about that," Trunks chuckled. "Her friends will tell her everything. They will also say that we were dancing together," he pointed quickly at himself and Goten, "so I doubt if she'd come near me ever again." He smiled at Goten, who simply shook his head and looked out through the window.

The night being very dark was one of the reasons why they eluded the police so easily. But despite that, there were several light cuts in the sky that clawed through the darkness. Dark blue, black and light blue mingled in the sky creating a wonderful and eerie painting.

"It's beautiful," Goten murmured, pressing his cheek to the pillow.

Trunks' eyes followed Goten's out of the window. "Ah, yes…" Trunks nodded. "It really is." He yawned.

They silently watched the dark sky then Goten turned to Trunks. "Trunks? Why don't you live here too? It would be fun." His face clouded. "I don't like empty houses."

Trunks turned to Goten. "Hey, why the sad face?" He smiled. "You can always invite Ayame if you need company."

Goten's face contorted and his fists gripped the sheets next to him. "You know damn well that I wouldn't invite Ayame to your flat!"

Trunks' eyes moved from Goten's face and concentrated back on the sky above the buildings. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know. I simply wanted…"

Goten waited for Trunks to finish but Trunks didn't. Goten thought that he knew what Trunks had intended to say anyway. He laughed softly. "It's all fucked up so badly… But…somehow it still has a nice feel to it." He chuckled again, smiling too when Trunks turned to look at him with a smile on his face. Yes, they were both fucked up. But somehow it was nice to know that it was them both.

They gazed at each other then Trunks ruffled through his dark hair. "Let's go to sleep."

"Ah, yeah…"

"Goodnight," Trunks said before turning to face the window.

After several minutes Trunks heard the bed shift then feet tap softly across the carpet. After several seconds, his sofa shifted and he felt Goten snuggle against his back. He heard a soft rustle – Goten had brought his own cover. He could feel Goten's heart thumping against his back.

Goten snuggled his face into the back of Trunks' neck. Trunks could feel warm breathing on his skin and hair. Not being sure what to do, he stared at the wall opposite him.

"I'm glad he didn't die," Goten softly murmured in Trunks' neck.

Trunks' eyes widened, his whole body freezing and his thoughts jumping and whirling, reaching conclusions.

"I'm glad I got to know you."

Trunks relaxed. Discarding his thoughts, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow, hiding his smile. "Me too, Goten. Me too."

XXXXX

Goten groaned, cradling his head. He carefully stood up but then quickly ran to the bathroom. Trunks grimaced at the sound of vomiting that followed. He turned to his other side. He covered his head with the sheet, thinking that he would never let Goten drink so much again.

It was already light outside. It was seven o'clock; only two hours had passed since they went to sleep and Trunks was ready to sleep for at least five more.

"You okay there?" Trunks asked after several minutes. "Have some mineral water. It's in the fridge." He heard Goten mutter something then the soft tapping of feet was heard.

After several minutes Goten was back. He climbed back onto the sofa back to Trunks. He settled on the sofa, facing away from Trunks.

"How do you feel?" Trunks asked, turning to face Goten's back. As it was already warm in the room, Goten had the cover only to his waist. Trunks pressed his palm to Goten's back to simply have a contact with the other man's skin. He felt Goten shiver at his touch.

Goten groaned, but leaned back into Trunks' palm nonetheless. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Okay." Trunks smiled, brushing with his palm up and down Goten's skin. "Is it very bad?"

"Worse," Goten groaned again.

"Then it's not over yet." Trunks' fingers slipped into Goten's spiky hair to massage Goten's scalp. "You'll be sick again."

"Shit…" Goten moaned.

Trunks continued massaging Goten's scalp. "You'd better go do that now; there's no need in torturing yourself and your body any longer."

Goten wordlessly got up and went to the bathroom. The sounds of vomiting shortly followed.

The next time Trunks woke up, it was twelve o'clock. Not waking Goten, he got up, took a quick shower and went to fix a quick breakfast.

Yesterday, after deciding to stay over here upon leaving the café, they went to buy some food. Trunks wasn't sure about what to do with most of the things they bought, but he knew how to make sandwiches and tea. So he poured some water into a kettle, turned it on, took the knife they had bought yesterday, sat down at the table and started making sandwiches.

Goten groaned, when he entered the kitchen an hour later. "Hey." He blinked and shielded his eyes as the bright light hit them. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he sat down at the table. From across the table he looked at Trunks.

"You look horrible," Trunks informed him. He took a sip of his hot tea; it was his second mug already. Sadly that wasn't the tea that the secretary had given to him – he had lost that one while fighting with Goten's father.

Goten only shrugged. "Was your fault anyway."

"I wasn't the one to pour the drinks down your throat." Trunks gave a sandwich to Goten but Goten whitened and shook his head. Instead, he reached for a bottle of mineral water that was standing on the table, next to Trunks.

"I'm not talking about the club." Goten raised the bottle and took a good gulp of cool water. "You've been tossing about like mad," he said.

Trunks blinked at him. "Eh?"

"You don't remember?" Goten was surprised. "You had a nightmare or something. I don't know, but you were tossing in your sleep and you were really upset about something. You hit me when I tried to wake you up."

"What?" Trunks blinked once again. He searched his memories but they reached only the time he went to sleep. "I hit you?" He shook his head, denying that. "Impossible." The bond was too strong to ignore it even in his sleep. If Goten was near him, he couldn't have used any force to inflict damage on Goten.

Goten nodded, gulping more water. "Gohan told me that you're having nightmares."

Trunks gazed at Goten for some time then turned to look through the window. He reached out to touch the cool glass. He slowly trailed his palm over the smooth barrier separating him from the outside. It was time. He closed his eyes and dove. Dove deep, dove where he had no wish to dive.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Goten jumped away from the table. Wide-eyed, he stared at Trunks, who had somehow suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the kitchen, pressing himself to a wall.

Goten stared at Trunks, his hands shaking. He had never seen Trunks like this. That delirious look on Trunks' face and in his eyes…

"Trunks…?" he stammered.

Trunks' dark blue eyes snapped to concentrate on Goten. Goten jerked, feeling like a whip had just impacted his flesh. Trunks stared at him then his fierce eyes closed. When they opened again they held the usual clear blue gaze.

Trunks brushed over his forehead. Feeling wetness he looked at his palm. He was sweating. He stared at his palm until Goten called his name again. From his palm he raised his eyes to look at Goten.

"What," Goten inhaled deeply to calm himself down, "the hell," he inhaled once again, "was that?"

Not flinching Trunks stared at Goten – until Goten thought he was going crazy – then Trunks brushed over his forehead again. "You really don't want to know," he said in an emotionless voice before simply leaving the kitchen.

"Dress, drink, eat, whatever. I'm going back," the same emotionless tone wafted from the other room.

After a minute Goten heard the door to the outside open and then shut. Trunks had just left. Without him.

XXXXX

Goten's head rose at the sound of an opening door. Three hours had passed since Trunks left. He'd been going crazy while thinking about where that moron went. For some reason he didn't believe Trunks had just simply gone back to the hospital without saying goodbye to him.

Trunks silently closed the door behind him, cast a look at Goten who was looking at him from the kitchen then leaned on the closed door behind him.

"Sorry for that," he said. "I didn't want to worry you."

"What was that?" Goten leaned forward in his chair. "What the hell was that?" he repeated sternly after Trunks only lowered his eyes to the carpet. "Trunks! Answer me!" he hissed when Trunks didn't show any reaction.

Trunks raised his head to stare at the other man. "Why is Ayame afraid of me, Goten?"

The suddenness of the question threw Goten off. Actually, he was certain that Ayame had never seen Trunks at all and vice versa.

Trunks straightened, pushed himself off the wall and walked over into the kitchen. He sat down opposite Goten and reached out for his unfinished tea.

"Why the fuck did Ayame almost faint after seeing me?" He gave a look full of malaise to the mug.

Goten's whole body tensed. "You went to see him? What did you tell him?"

Trunks' smiled at Goten unpleasantly. "Ah, my dearest Goten, have some faith in me." He leaned back to sip his cold tea. "Do you think I'd go to your so called 'boyfriend' and tell him that currently you wish nothing more than to fuck your unrequited love?" He chuckled and wiped his face as infuriated Goten sloshed a glass of mineral water on him.

Trunks' eyes flashed dangerously at Goten, who was leaning over the table and panting in anger. "Don't push me, Goten. As said – have some faith in me. The bond won't last longer than two years; it's the longest. You don't want me to have bad memories about you, do you?"

The glass broke into small pieces in Goten's palm. Goten's rising ki didn't let them cut through his flesh. "Is that a threat?" Goten hissed, tossing the shattered pieces at Trunks.

Trunks raised his palm, pointing it outwards, instantly creating a ki shield. "No." Trunks shook his head after the small pieces of glass fell jingling to the floor. "It's just a piece of information that you'll find valuable when the day comes."

Goten stared at the glass at Trunks' feet. "You…you…how?"

Trunks stood up. He stepped over the glass, crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look through the window. It was the evening and the shadows were drawing long.

"There are many things you aren't aware of," he said softly. He raised his palm where a blue ki-ball appeared instantly. He turned to look at Goten. "Each day I learn something new, each day I wake up knowing more and more, each day drives me tighter into a corner." He let his ki flare, forming a spirit bomb that, if released, could destroy the whole city. As suddenly as he created it, he extinguished it.

"Don't misunderstand me – I don't wish any harm to any of you. I just want to remind you that you are not the one who can compete with me; don't stand in my way or try to stop me when things are out of control. If something happens, go to your brother or my father; they will know what to do."

Goten lowered his head, his dark eyes reflecting the last faint rays of the sun. "What the hell is this all about?"

Trunks shook his head. "Don't be so stubborn. I'm going back to the hospital. I'll see if I can reason with your brother; he and I… I believe we have many things to discuss."

Trunks turned around and went into another room for his laptop. He then came back, carrying it in his left hand. He looked at Goten, who was simply sitting at the table, watching him. Trunks squatted down next to Goten's chair. He looked at the other's face. "Damn it, Goten, I need to address some serious issues and I want to keep you out of it. Don't behave like I'm brushing you off. I'd never do that."

"I don't think I understand anything anymore," Goten sighed shakily, pressing his forehead to Trunks'.

"Don't worry." Trunks pressed his lips to Goten's then drew back quickly. "I'll figure it all out. I promise." He smiled before standing up and putting his two fingers to his forehead.

He vanished, leaving a stunned Goten to stare at the place Trunks had been standing just seconds ago.

XXXXX

Gohan was pacing in the middle of an exclusive room in Capsule Corp. He'd walk to the table that Vegeta was sitting at then turn around and walk back to the sofa at the other end of the room.

"Calm down." Vegeta gestured with his hand for Gohan to sit down. After Gohan did, Vegeta observed the younger man, who was nervously fidgeting with his glasses that he had in his hands.

"Calm down?" Gohan snorted. "My brother is with that freak hell knows where and doing hell knows what, and you're telling me to calm down?" He shook his head, rubbing his forehead fervently. "Gods, if something happens to him…"

Vegeta shrugged. "You are too paranoid."

"It's me who's paranoid?" Gohan glared at Vegeta. "I wonder what you would say if…"

Vegeta raised his hand to indicate for Gohan to shut up. "You have no need to be afraid of this one. This one is more like my son than the one who was before. Just don't piss him off and you'll be fine. I told you that it's useless trying to sever the connection between him and Goten. Neither of them will agree, so you should simply give up. Besides, after a year or so it will disappear on its own."

Gohan closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't mind this Trunks having a relationship with Goten, it's not really my business whom Goten is sleeping with. But…Gods… What if… What if _he_ comes back? How can we tell if it's this one or maybe he's already the real thing?"

Vegeta looked at him sideways. "Believe me, if he comes back, you'll know that the very second of his return – the real thing will have you by your throat in ten seconds after coming round. This one is only a child, he's only playing. Only gathering information for later use. We'll simply follow his movements and watch to see what he does with it."

Vegeta leaned his elbows on the table. "And stop panicking stupidly. You just piss me off with your constant blabbering! What will we do, what will we do…" he mocked. "You know damn well what we'll do. Exactly the same as we did before!"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you are talking so calmly about your son. It's your son for fuck's sake!"

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly. And I am responsible for what he does."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Gohan rubbed his face with his hands. He just froze with his head down when through the grating of his fingers he saw Trunks appear against him.

Trunks looked around. "What the hell?" He blinked at the expensive tapestry, carpets and sofa Gohan was sitting on. "The hospital has surely improved while I was absent…" Then he noticed Vegeta, who was sitting behind him at a writing table, which, by the way, looked even more expensive than all those pictures, tapestry and sofa put together.

"Hello, daddy." Trunks waved with his hand in greeting. "I didn't know you were in a meeting." Trunks turned back to Gohan, who by this time had his hands removed from his face and was simply staring at him. "Mixed up the buildings, it seems. I'll just wait for you in the hospital. Tomorrow," Trunks added, putting two fingers to his forehead. He realized then that he had no familiar ki to concentrate on. "Damn," he let out a frustrated sound and went to the nearest door he saw. "Sorry for that, I'll just let myself out." He opened it and strolled out.

The silence in the room stretched to a minute then for several seconds more. It snapped when Vegeta pushed his chair away and stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the corner of the table. He looked at Gohan.

"The brat wants to speak with you…" Vegeta drawled. "Any idea why?"

Gohan continued to stare at the door Trunks' back had disappeared into. After he registered Vegeta's question, his head slowly turned to look at the prince. "He learned Instant Transmission…" Gohan's voice was just above a whisper and held a hysterical edge to it. He couldn't believe that – after years and years of his trying to master it and failing, Trunks learned it in mere weeks.

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the smooth dark surface of the desk he was sitting on. "Yeah, it's a bit unsettling. I don't really think we can track if he remembered how to IT or if it was your idiot father who showed him IT when he attempted to take Trunks back to the hospital. Trunks can copy such things in no time."

Then a surprised expression appeared on Gohan's face. "Are you saying that the former Trunks knew how to IT?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, he learned it long ago. He simply never showed it to anyone. This, by the way, implies that this one had to have learned it from Kakarott. If he knew he had a secret weapon, he wouldn't have used it immediately and given himself away."

Gohan glared at Vegeta, who only shrugged. "I knew you'd get flustered the moment you learned of this."

XXXXX

So the two were having a tea break…

Trunks huffed and tossed his laptop on the bed. He walked over to the sink that was in the corner of the ward. He turned the tap on and splashed some cold water onto his face. After that he leaned on the wall next to the sink.

This was getting complicated. Although, he perfectly knew this was bound to happen. He just didn't know when the things would reach such acceleration that there would be no way of stopping.

So the two were having a tea break…

Trunks' gaze fixed on the spot between his feet. Who the fuck was Trunks? Who the fuck had that bastard been? The dream… What the hell was it? Was it a nightmare or remembrance? Whatever it was it scared the shit out of him. After what he had seen…

Somehow, somehow he knew it wasn't only a dream. Deep inside he knew it wasn't. He knew because the walls he had built around himself were starting to shake due to the other's pounding fists on them.

So the two were having a tea break…

The only thing they could have been discussing there was he. Or maybe he was again having that megalomania Goten told him about.

Trunks sighed. He was guilty of many things but naivety wasn't one of them.

Of course, he knew the two were a team, a well playing team. He just didn't know the goal the two were aiming for.

He couldn't fight the two of them. Even if he knew that right now he held enough power and skills to fight and prevail in a battle one on one, he knew he stood no chance against two teamed up Saiyans. And that moronic Goten's father… That one must be taken into consideration also. The man had found him when the others failed to, and the man's foolish probing search in his mind brought him to hysterics and almost caused him to blow himself up with his ki.

That happening proved that the man didn't boast of huge brains but he was quick to find the resolution, which in some cases was even worse. The freaking Goten's father knew from the beginning that there was something wrong with him. Was he the one causing this commotion?

Trunks turned the tap off. The drain hungrily swallowed the water then loudly belched. Trunks' eyes concentrated on the window. It was almost dark outside.

He could take them out one by one. All three of them. But for that he needed to be the one who made his move first.

Trunks' gaze softened and he lowered his head to look at his feet again. He knew he wasn't going to be the one to take the offensive without a need. He wouldn't be the first to make his move without really knowing that the two of them were a threat to him.

Besides, Goten would beat the crap out of him later.

Trunks rolled his eyes at the thought. But it brought a smile to his lips. Goten would really kill him if he was the first to attack his brother or his father. It would be a completely different thing if Vegeta and Goten's brother were the ones to make their move first. Goten would stand at his side. He had no doubts about that. He could count on Goten to be at his side when needed. The silly thing was in love with him.

The other silly thing was that he probably was in love with Goten, too.

Those feelings he had for Goten were tethering on something built from love, a parent affection, and lust. For some reason he didn't experience all of them at once. It was either one or another or the last one. He always grew uneasy when he felt waves of lust pouring from Goten, meanwhile when he himself only sought for parental affection. It felt just wrong and freaked him out to no end. And sometimes it was the opposite – he could only think about kissing that mouth, biting on those plump lips, feeling that pale skin under his fingers, grinding his hips into those of Goten's, and Goten would simply pat his head, smiling.

Trunks humpfed.

Not that he was gay, anyway.

Huffing, Trunks went to the bed. He sat down and took the laptop into his hands. He turned it on, waited for the computer to start up. He was wondering about those video files that the former Trunks left for him.

The laptop was a real fortress. The computer did start off but all the information was hidden, renamed hell knows how, locked up with passwords and hell knows what more. For some reason it was easier to access Trunks' accounts than the other files. Though, he suspected he knew why.

The damned guy seemed to get a thrill from the thought that someone might catch him. It was a usual case. Part of it was the adrenaline rushing through one's veins while taking what wasn't his, the other part was the thrill of escaping without casualties. Trunks seemingly belonged to the ones who loved the feel of risk.

Trunks snorted. Not that he despised that feeling, he loved it too – they were not so different after all. But stealing wasn't something he approved; especially from the woman who gave you life and raised you with care. He might not like Bulma – and he didn't feel any connection with her – but she was the former Trunks' mother, and even _he_ wouldn't do such thing like stealing from her.

Trunks opened the first video file and comfortably leaned on the headboard. He was almost sure that he was going to see some hot stuff with the former Trunks and some big-boobed chicks.

Trunks chuckled as it really appeared to be a home made video. But when he saw Ayame on the screen, who was walking along some street, he got confused. After watching the video for several seconds longer, his confusion only grew. He leaned closer to the screen. The video wasn't of good quality – the sound was breaking; besides, it was filmed in the late evening.

Someone was following Ayame and filming him. Whoever was filming Ayame followed him to the turning to the left. What happened next… Trunks simply couldn't believe that. He stared at the screen, his eyes so wide that they threatened to pop out of his skull, one of fists white from gripping the sheets, and another covering his mouth in shock.

When the scrollbar came to an end and stopped, leaving the black screen, he still couldn't stop shaking. Actually, it was getting worse: the shock was retreating, leaving the overwhelming feeling of disgust and horror.

His body convulsing, Trunks chucked the laptop off him and ran to the sink. He retched, getting rid of his sparse lunch.

Long after his body stopped convulsing, Trunks silently stared at the bed, at the laptop on it like it would be the most hideous thing in the whole world.

TBC


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten.

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 11

The morning came slowly. The sun was shy to show its golden braids. It was said that the morning was cleverer than the evening. But sometimes it wasn't like this. Sometimes one wished that the morning never came. Sometimes one just simply wanted to stay in the darkness. Illusions did taste nice.

But the morning still came. The sun did rise. The shadows hissed and evaporated at the touch of light. And he was left standing in the middle of the room, staring at the window and seeing the world for what it really was.

"Unfair bitch," Trunks muttered, slamming the window shut.

Trunks walked over to the bed and sat down on the corner of it. Trunks' eyes locked on the laptop, which was lying on the bed the same as the last time he tossed it off him.

He hadn't slept in during the night. Not in the bed, anyway. He had too many things to think about, besides he had no guts to touch the computer.

So he sat and stared at the black surface of the laptop. There were more files, not only that one. But after watching that one he was afraid to touch the others. He wasn't sure he was ready to see what was in them.

Trunks' head turned at the sound of knocking. He didn't want to see anybody now, not until he dealt with what he had seen. But sure, nobody listened to him anyway.

"Good morning, Trunks," Bulma greeted. She entered the ward and closed the door behind her.

"Umm…" Trunks' didn't even try to cover his surprise. "Hello…" he stood up, pushing the lap top farther over the bed.

Bulma walked up closer and took a good look at Trunks. Trunks knew what she was seeing: disheveled black hair with purple roots, turgid face. He hadn't slept much this night. Just in the very morning he switched off for several minutes against the counter of the sink.

"How do you feel? Did something happen?" Bulma asked, and Trunks could read real concern on her face.

Trunks shook his head in denial. "Not really," he lied.

Bulma sighed as he didn't say anything more. She slowly walked up to Trunks and sat down on the bed next to him. She lowered her eyes to her hands on her lap.

They stayed silently then Bulma leaned to Trunks and embraced him.

Trunks lowered his head to Bulma's neck and inhaled her scent. Too sweet, too faint, too human, too deceiving.

"I don't think so," he caught Bulma's hand before she could have injected him. He raised her hand, in which she had a syringe. He looked in her eyes. "I do feel for you, believe me I do. But I won't let you kill me and let him out," he squeezed her wrist to emphasize his words.

Shaking, Bulma stared back at him. Two sets of clear blue eyes were washing against each other.

"Break it."

Bulma's head snapped to the door where Goten was standing. She felt the pressure on her wrist increase and quickly turned back to Trunks who didn't react to Goten as if he had known that Goten had been standing at the door all along. Trunks' dark blue gaze locked onto her eyes while his hand squeezed further. The syringe Bulma had been holding dropped onto the covers next to her.

"He doesn't belong to you anymore!" Goten hissed, walking closer to them. His dark eyes were mad with anger. "You'll pay dearly for trying to harm him!" he growled. "Break it! BREAK IT!" he hissed, shaking in uncontrollable fury.

Bulma screamed in pain when her bones crunched and snapped under Trunks' iron grip. Screaming, she cradled her arm after Trunks let go of her. Shaking, she pressed her arm to her chest, her painful gasps echoing in the ward.

Goten moved out of the hysterical woman's way when she ran to the door.

"Next time I'll kill you," Goten said softly when Bulma ran past him.

The door fell open, Bulma's heels frantically echoed in the corridor then silence returned.

Trunks got up from the bed and slowly walked over to Goten.

The slap on Goten's face ran loudly in the room and into the corridor after Bulma's heels.

Trunks slowly removed his palm from Goten's red cheek.

"You overdid it," Trunks said simply. He walked over to the bed, took his laptop then turned back, walked past Goten and through the door. "I'm not your child, and you are not my mother," he softly said before silently closing the door between him and Goten.

XXXXX

The day really sucked, and it seemed that it would suck further.

Trunks stood in an empty ward he found on the first floor in the hospital. Then he slid down the wall put the laptop on the ground, beside him. He wrapped his arms around his knees then rubbed his burning forehead and sighed.

After thinking for a while he reached out for the laptop. He had no doubts about what he had seen, he just couldn't believe that it really was what he saw. He had to see that again.

Trunks switched the laptop on, entered the passwords it asked and opened the file once again. He saw the familiar street he saw the previous time and Ayame Kochirou walking along it. Actually he could see only Ayame's back, but there was no doubt to who the man was: Ayame had long silver hair that reached to his waist. Ayame was wearing blue jeans and black T-shirt, there was a strap slung over his shoulder and chest, and a black bag bumping at his hip with each step. It seemed it was a cold evening because after some time Ayame started ransacking his bag and pulled a sweater out of it.

Ayame turned to his left, to a small street between two houses. He walked over to almost very end of the narrow street and then wanted to turn into a wide street that Trunks knew was after this one. Instead, there two guys appeared against the silver-haired man. At first Ayame didn't pay any attention to them, but when he approached the passage, they stopped in his way. Ayame tried to bypass them but was stopped again.

The sound in the video wasn't clear, but Ayame must have asked what they wanted. Then two more men approached Ayame from behind, from the same street he had just been walking along. After that the further events happened very fast: Ayame was grabbed by his hair, his mouth muffled with some rag and the man was dragged back into the same narrow street.

The men were shouting something at Ayame who was trying to fight them, but obviously had no skills and strength for that. He received several blows to his face and stomach and was dropped to the ground. His bag was torn from him away and thoroughly searched through. The man, who had been ransacking it, found a wallet and stuck it into the back-pocket of his jeans.

Ayame's fear turned into horror when the men started peeling his clothes off him. Ayame was stripped out of his jeans and forced to his knees. Ayame's struggling was successfully appeased by several hits to his head and ribs. The man was pushed back down to the ground and mounted.

Trunks couldn't discern the whole sentences but he could hear the separate and disjointed words: "Fucking fag", "Want it up your ass?", "bitch", "take it", "How do you like it?"

Trunks forwarded through the rape scene to the place where the man zipped his pants back up. Ayame was grabbed by his hair and forced to his feet. The rest of the four men amused themselves by beating a naked Ayame for some time then tossed the unconscious man back into the wall.

Several minutes passed and the video camera started approaching the unconscious man. For several minutes it simply filmed what was before it: the naked and bloodied Ayame's flesh, his unconscious and beaten up face, the tousled hair, the appearing blue bruises on his whole body. The video camera then went down to Ayame's crotch to film his bloodied thighs.

After the camera seemed to have its fill, a bottle with water came into the picture. Water slowly trickled over Ayame's face, making the man rouse.

"Hello, sweetheart."

The bottle was emptied now into Ayame's open eyes then tossed to the side. Ayame's gray eyes blinked the water out of them then concentrated at the face that was hovering over him.

"Tr-?"

A fist flashed into the picture, and Ayame yelped at the hit to his face.

"Now, now… No need to get so excited." The fist retreated. "Or…maybe you still didn't get enough of excitement? I can arrange more of it. Or maybe you'd want to recommend this kind of treatment to Goten?"

Ayame was hunching and simply cradling his nose and staring at the camera with a wild look.

"Ah, thought so…" the low voice chuckled. "We'll keep this little secret between us, don't you think so?"

"W-what d-do you…?" Ayame breathed shakily.

"What do I want? Hmmm… Well, you made me hate Goten, and I truly, truly hate you for this. Is this good enough?" the voice purred dangerously.

Ayame simply stared at the camera.

"Well, I'll be going now," the smooth voice announced. "Don't want to be seen next to such a filthy thing like you."

The scrollbar reached the end and left Trunks again to stare at the blank screen and shiver at that so familiar voice that was his own.

After deeply inhaling, Trunks clicked the mouse onto the next video. This one was older than the first one; the date at the bottom of the film showed that it was made several years earlier than the previous one.

This time it was a woman. About thirty, quite tall, with long dark hair and she was wearing a blue dress. She was followed into a dark corner.

This time the camera was propped somewhere on the ground but from the following sounds from outside the shot it was pretty clear what was going on: the woman was being attacked. The muffled creams and gasps were quickly subdued then the grunts of an excited man followed.

The unclear sounds and black screen lasted for a bit longer than a minute, then a low growl-grunt came from behind the screen.

After that the camera was picked up again to film the woman's face. She was gagged, her face all puffy with tears, her dark hair all tangled up. Her eyes were wide with fear and plead.

The same hand that had stricken Ayame across the face reached up to the woman's neck, enclosing it. The fingers squeezed slowly, making the woman claw and try to hit her attacker. She wasn't tied up, but neither her hits nor kicks were effective.

After half a minute she turned red, her struggles turning desperate and mindless. She was gargling, her eyes popped out in her scull and started looking upwards. The hand held her by her throat for some time longer after the woman stopped struggling, and after it seemed that the woman finally died, let go.

"Darn, forgot the gloves," the low, excited and panting voice grunted out.

After a second the woman's body was scorched and torn to pieces by a ki-ball.

The screen on the laptop went blank again.

Trunks clicked the mouse automatically on the next video. It was made several months later than that one with the woman. There was a man this time on the video. This time it was very late and Trunks could hardly see what was happening. The man was followed into a dark alley, the video camera shook and some muffled sounds were heard.

When the camera rose from the ground it filmed an already dead man with disjointed limbs and fingers.

The scrollbar came to an end, leaving a panting Trunks to stare at the screen. Trunks' fingers moved by themselves to click on the other videos.

CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL, SCROLL, CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL, SCROLL, CLICK, CLICK, SCROLL, SCROLL…

He had no guts to watch the entire the length of them. By the time he finished watching the fifth video, he was already weeping like a child. Weeping and watching further, weeping and watching further. After it was the end of it, he chucked the laptop off him, regretting he had ever touched at all, curled up on the floor and gave it all to what he felt.

"Trunks?" Gohan pushed the sliding door aside. "What…" He stared at Trunks who was curled up on the floor, his body shaking with sobs. After finding a silent and gloomy Goten in the ward, he had followed Trunks by his ki to this room. "What ha-?" the inefficient words stuck in his throat after Trunks' body went rigid and his dark blue eyes shot to him.

"I know what you did…" Trunks whispered, his nails digging into the white tiles underneath him.

Gohan's wide in horror eyes watched the energy course through Trunks' crouching body, raising his black hair up and tinting it gold, making Trunks' dark blue eyes turn aquamarine, making his canines lengthen.

Gohan didn't have a chance to say anything before he was thrown into the wall and through it, and then through another one, plaster and concrete spilling over them. Gohan was just in time to raise his ki up to avoid his bones and flesh being simply smashed into the walls.

Trunks knew how to fly. Though, Gohan realized that the knowledge of it was too late for him. Trunks didn't even stop for a second after they both had thwacked right through the last wall and went into the air. The man attacked him with such a mindless fury that he had hard time simply avoiding the assaults.

Thinking about counterattacking, Gohan rose his ki to that of Super Saiyan then, as in response Trunks went straight to Super Saiyan two, Gohan had to rise it further to withstand the harsh rain of blows that fell over his body.

Trunks hissed in anger at his blocked kick. Not letting Gohan catch him by his foot, he flipped over in the air, catching Gohan with his other foot by surprise. At the kick to his head, Gohan's glasses shattered, spraying small pieces of glass all around him.

Gohan had his eyes closed only for a second, but that had cost him a punch to the face and a kick to his stomach. He doubled over, gasping for air. Panting, from a corner of his eyes he saw Trunks' power crackle around him as it rose further. Then Trunks' body suddenly froze. Gohan hissed in pain as unexpectedly he was engulfed by a red-colored blast.

Trunks grabbed still dizzy Gohan by his hair and blinked away from the air just seconds before Goku appeared there.

Gohan felt his head spin as they blinked through the tunnels of air at an unbelievable speed. He had traveled by IT with Goku, but it wasn't anything like this. That what Trunks was doing was something… They had probably changed thousands of places until Trunks simply tossed Gohan away from him and into the air.

Gohan used the opportunity and powered up fully. He was outmatching Trunks with his energy.

Trunks attacked Gohan with a determination of a madman, but with an already formed plan in his head. Using flash-stepping, he dealt a blow to Gohan's face. He was blocked but the brute strength of his blow tossed Gohan several meters away. A red blast engulfed Gohan faster than he put a protective shield on. Gohan smelt his flesh burning.

Through a daze of red Gohan saw Trunks' fist approaching. He ducked his head to dodge it, but what he didn't expect was Trunks' knee meeting his face. He had forgotten that Trunks had been a master what came to fighting in the air… The following Trunks' roundhouse sent Gohan back again. Trunks wouldn't have tried a roundhouse, for it wasn't really effective in a close combat when the opponents were experienced fighters, but Trunks was mad with fury, and Gohan was still dazed from that blast, and a kick to his head was the best Trunks could get.

Trunks smashed his palm into Gohan's chest, making the other man cry out in pain. The air blurred around them as Trunks started ITing again. He had noticed earlier that ITing left the other man, who was inexperienced in dealing with such a quick moving and such fast changes of place, dizzy.

While blinking in and out of the world, Gohan suffered several hard blows until he managed to clear his head. Gohan kicked Trunks into the stomach, which tossed Trunks back and made Trunks let go of Gohan's neck. Trunks snarled at the black-haired man. He flash-stepped to Gohan, charging for his midriff but the last second instead of delivering the blow, used his ki to make his own interpretation of a cartwheel and kneed Gohan into his face, tossing the other man away.

The sounds of snapping bones and the other man's gasps and running blood down Gohan's face simply fried Trunks' brain.

Noticing Trunks disappearing from his vision again, Gohan realized that he might not win this fight. Trunks' ki was bordering on that of almost Super Saiyan three, and Gohan was sure that several seconds more and Trunks would break it. Trunks remembered all his fighting skills perfectly well and knew to use them, driving him tighter and tighter into a corner. He might have had a better chance if they were on the ground, but they weren't.

After several more hits to his head, Gohan was left too dizzy to deflect the enraged blows coming from Trunks. Trunks added a countless ITing to that, on his way assaulting the other man with endless attacks and all combinations of martial arts he knew.

When Gohan's back hit the ground bellow them, he was sure he was going to die. He could hardly move his body that had turned into wires of hot pain and jelly of disjointed bones and flesh covered by a bag of skin. Through his swollen and black eyes he could see a blurry vision of Trunks approaching him. He could feel Trunks' power roaring around him, violating his senses and body.

Trunks raised his hand with a blast that could annihilate the whole Earth in a millisecond. Gohan closed his eyes.

But the blast never came. Instead, after opening his eyes, Gohan saw Trunks on his knees. The man was shaking, frantically grasping the grass between his fingers.

"Why? Why? Why didn't you kill him? Why did you let him live?" Trunks screamed. "Oh Gods, why?" he screamed, his scream breaking at the end, turning into a sob. "Why didn't you kill him the second time when the fucker was in coma?" Trunks yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Trunks yelped and fell to his side as a suddenly appeared Goku punched him in the head. The next second Goku was swept from his feet and received a kick to his head.

"Father, stop it!" Gohan rasped out. "Leave him!" He tried to sit up, but his body didn't listen to him anymore.

Goku rolled to his side, quickly jumping to his feet. Trunks' ki was up and was bordering to that of Super Saiyan three, and Goku knew that, if wanting, Trunks could break it at any time.

There was something mad in the younger man's eyes. It wasn't fury. It was despair.

Slowly, Goku started lowering his ki. Trunks didn't lower his, but didn't show any intention to attack him either. After several seconds more, Trunks simply slumped onto the grass.

Goku starred at the younger man who was rocking back and forth, weeping.

"Do you have a Senzu?"

Goku turned his head to his son. "Yeah," he rushed to Gohan's side. As Gohan's jaw seemed not to be able to handling anything firmer, Goku chewed the bean then pressed his lips to Gohan's, making sure his son would swallow all of it.

"What the hell happened?" Goku silently asked, wiping his mouth after Gohan swallowed.

Gohan closed his eyes, simply refusing to deal with it. Instead, he concentrated on bones and flesh knitting together in his body.

Gohan startled as Vegeta shot from the sky and landed next to him. The prince looked at his son who was on his knees and was hysterically sobbing with his head in his hands. Trunks' ki was madly fluctuating around him.

"He knows," Gohan muttered. "He's angry that I didn't kill him when…"

"Fuck," Vegeta cursed. He looked back at Trunks. "Fuck!" He quickly approached Trunks. "Stop it!" But Trunks didn't pay any attention to him, his ki madly jumping and seemingly still rising. "Snap out of it, damn you!" Vegeta slapped Trunks on his face. "Lower your fucking ki or you'll-"

"Leave me fucking alone!" Trunks screamed, pushing Vegeta away, his ki rising even higher.

Vegeta let out a row of colorful curses. If he disturbed Trunks any further, he might simply become the cause of the explosion. To simply knock Trunks out with the power the brat possessed right now was practically impossible, and a prentice effort might also be the cause of the explosion.

Vegeta grabbed Goku by his arm. "Get Goten here! Now!" he screamed as Goku was just blinking at him. "Move, dammit! Or do you want him to explode the fucking Earth?" he yelled at Goku's face.

Goku turned to sobbing Trunks. Only now he realized that Trunks wasn't able and didn't even try to control his ki. Normally, Trunks would have fed the energy to reach another stage but instead of that, even if the energy rose, it wasn't concentrated – it was just madly lashing out from Trunks' body, without any purpose. Or maybe there was a purpose to this…

The next second Goku blinked out of view. After several seconds he appeared with a dazed Goten who had no idea what was happening. Goten took in the field and trees around him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he bristled, smacking Goku's hand off his shoulder. He then froze, his head turning to Trunks who was chocking on his tears. Goten's eyes went aflame. "What the fuck did you do to him? Jesus fucking Christ, Trunks, lower your ki!" he ran to the kneeling man.

Goten fell on his knees against the weeping man. "Lower your ki, Trunks!" he grabbed the other man by his shoulders, shaking. "Lower your fucking ki, or you'll kill yourself!" he repeated, raising Trunks' head to look at him.

When Trunks' ki continued rising, Goku got really worried about all of their safety.

"Just move from this place or say a fucking word and I'll kill you," Vegeta softly hissed at Goku's back, noticing Goku intending to interrupt.

Goten looked at the face stained with tears, at aquamarine eyes unfocussed and filled with pain. "Trunks, c'mon, stop it. You promised me not to do this! Remember? Trunks, you promised!" With a huge relief, Goten saw that his words were working.

"It's okay, whatever it is, it will be fine," Goten pressed Trunks' head to his chest, stroking the golden hair. He could feel the other man sobbing and trembling against him, his shirt getting stained with Trunks' tears and snivel. "You promised… You promised, Trunks…"

"Goten…" Trunks chocked out through his hysterical sobs. "You don't… You… Goten…"

"Shhh… It's okay now," Goten rocked them back and forth. "Calm down. It's okay, honey," he kissed Trunks' hair, "it's okay now."

Goten closed his eyes in relief as Trunks' ki stabilized then started lessening, taking Trunks' hysterical sobbing down together with it. Goten simply held Trunks pressed to his body, gently rocking them both.

After Goten was sure that Trunks' energy was fine, his head turned to the others. "Whose fucking work is this?" he hissed, his eyes catching a mad flame, his canines glistening. "If you want a piece of him, you'll have to go trough me first!" he hissed, demonstratively wrapping his arm around Trunks' back and pressing the hiccupping half-Saiyan to him.

After uneasy silence Goten's eyes fell onto Gohan who was sitting on the grass. The Senzu had done its work, but it didn't wash the blood that was left on Gohan's face. "Was it you who attacked him?" Goten's eyes narrowed. "I'll fucking kill you if you touched him!" his canines showed.

Gohan gazed back at Goten's and had to lower his, for he couldn't hold the gaze. "I…" he muttered, not knowing what to say. "I…"

Goten's eyes left him as suddenly Trunks simply slumped against his chest. Worried, Goten shook the other man but Trunks only muttered something and stayed out. Goten chuckled realizing that Trunks simply fell asleep; from what he had seen in the ward today, Trunks probably didn't sleep this night.

Goten took Trunks into his arm and stood up.

"Bring him to the hospital. He…" Gohan bit his lip, not finishing the sentence. Goten's eyes didn't let him.

"Hospital my ass, you fucker!" Goten spat. He shot into the sky.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku who was clearly intending to follow them. "You can hardly feel Trunks' ki - several meters more and you won't be able to feel it at all. And after seeing that you are following them, Goten will suppress his ki. What's the point?"

Vegeta turned to Gohan. He motioned with his head for him to get up.

"We can't let him simply go! He almost killed Gohan!" Goku retorted, not able to believe that Vegeta wanted it to leave like that.

Gohan gave a morose look to his father. "If he wanted me dead, I'd be dead; I wasn't able to catch up with him. Currently you are the only one who can match his power," he muttered.

"Currently GOTEN is the only one who can control him," Vegeta snorted. "Leave it for him – it's best for now. Until Trunks' hysterics ends, there's no use in talking with him anyway."

"What the fuck happened here?" Goku was losing his patience.

Vegeta grinned. "Trunks is afraid of needles; Gohan wanted to inject some vitamins."

"Vegeta!" Goku howled.

TBC


	12. Part 12

**MD**: you cried? Whoa. Didn't really think the scene called for that. You are probably right about swearing – as I start I just can't seem to stop making them curse, but everyone is a bit on the edge. Now Goten's treatment of Bulma (it will be explained in later chapters), but whatever. So there's that bond. Bond is thicker than blood or any other relations. It's rather an instinct. Consider Goten a mother. I'd be in a very, very bad mood too if some blue-haired chick threatened my son.

The other Trunks. Well, he's a classical example of a serial murderer. What made him so? Already in the childhood there appear early signs of people turning out like this. It's rather not making them, but being born like this. The early signs are wetting one's bed and torturing animals and being aggressive and I think there was something else, but I just forgot. As usual –sighs- Whatever, you got the impression.

**Kara**: I was wondering what could have happened with Ayame the other way around. You mean you expected Ayame to have raped or attacked Trunks? Ummm…. Probably you didn't mean THIS way around. Dunno.

Ah, now I have to check chapter ten and see what you are talking about. This one?:

"_I'm glad he didn't die…" Goten softly murmured in Trunks' neck. _

_Trunks' eyes widened, his whole body freezing and his thoughts jumping and whirling, reaching conclusions._

"_I'm glad I got to know you…"_

_Trunks relaxed. Discarding his thoughts, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow, hiding his smile. "Me too, Goten. Me too…"_

If it's this one then Goten said that he was glad that the former Trunks didn't die because if he had died, he would have never gotten to know this Trunks. Trunks tensed and became alert because he thought that Goten meant his words differently. He thought Goten knew that the former Trunks didn't disappear anywhere and is still in this Trunks' head. Well, it's probably some news to you, but this chapter tells it all, so I decided to explain it.

Needles. Oh yes, Vegeta could not miss such a perfect opportunity to tease the orange bag of muscles.

**Ryoko Hakubi Masaki**: Thank you for such a nice compliment. I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat :D

**Nasir**: Thanks for the review!

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 12

Trunks grunted, loudly exhaled then rolled over onto his stomach. He dragged the sheets over his head and slept further. His calm breathing sank softly in the cool room.

Trunks slept through the rest of the day then through the whole night and finally got up at nine o'clock in the morning. He would have slept further, but he was sure that in that case he'd wet the bed.

For some reason the silence unnerved him, his bursting bladder made him open his eyes, and after doing so, the memories of recently crashed on him. Gasping, he shot up in the bed. He was in his flat, in the one where Goten currently resided.

Trunks started, and his eyes turned wide after seeing Ayame jump away from him, making the chair he had been sitting on topple over. Ayame pressed himself to the opposite wall. The man seemed to be caught up between panic and hysterics.

"Ayame?!" Trunks rolled up from the bed. Suddenly, he realized that he was half naked and grabbed the sheet from the bed to cover his body.

Ayame stared at Trunks who had squeezed himself into a small space between the bed and a cabinet and was staring back at him with his blue wide eyes. Trunks seemed to be on the verge of panic himself.

Just in case he needed to run, Ayame eased his way carefully to the door. "Goten has an exam. He asked me to take care of you…" he said, cursing himself for agreeing to help Goten and for answering the phone in the first place.

Trunks' mouth hung open. "He what?!" he chocked out in disbelief. But he couldn't believe that Ayame had agreed…

"Goten said you were okay with this…" Ayame started fumbling with the doorknob.

Trunks blinked, confused. "Was I?" He combed his memory for anything similar and then found it: it was somewhere in the early morning when Goten woke him up, said that he'd have to go and asked if he minded Ayame watching over him. He remembered mumbling something, which sounded like "'kay", and then Goten told him to be nice to Ayame.

"Oh…" Trunks brushed over his hair. He then drew his hand out and looked at it. It was sticky. He needed a shower. "I'm sorry," he looked then at Ayame. "If I had REALLY been thinking, I wouldn't have agreed to this," he shook his head, finally coming over the unexpectedness.

Ayame edged his way into the corridor. He heard Trunks' footsteps behind his back and fought the urge to run.

"I'll take a shower and then fix something to eat for us," Trunks yawned, turning to the bathroom. "You go watch TV or read something; I saw Goten brought some books," he closed the door behind him, leaving Ayame to stare at the door.

Ayame shifted from one foot to another then went into another room and switched the TV on to watch the news. He sat down onto the carpet against the TV and crossed his legs. It passed about fifteen minutes then his ear caught the sound of water being turned off. After several minutes more Trunks appeared in the room. He was wearing one of the bathrobes he had bought in the heat of his buying-mania.

"You know, I just thought here that I don't really remember much about food…" Trunks gave Ayame a sheepish look. "The only thing I can do is either to make sandwiches or fry eggs…"

Ayame stared up at him then finally nodded. "It's okay… It's only breakfast…" he muttered, his gray eyes lowering quickly to the floor at his feet.

"Ayame," Trunks approached the other male who immediately tensed, his gray eyes locking onto Trunks. "Goten has probably told you that I don't really remember much…" Trunks chose a place next to Ayame and sat down onto the sofa, which was behind Ayame who was still sitting on the carpet with his legs crossed.

Ayame nodded. He shifted to the side to look at Trunks.

"But I know what he did and how he treated you," Trunks said.

The gray eyes widened, Ayame leaning away from Trunks.

"He was a sick fucker, Ayame," Trunks continued. "And if it's in my power, I won't ever let him come back to this world."

Ayame stared at Trunks.

"Does Goten know?" Ayame asked finally after a minute of complete silence. He brushed over his long silver hair nervously, trying to prevent himself from starting to neurotically tremble. "How do you know?!" he then breathed out. "You remember?! But then…"

Trunks raised his hand to silence the hysterical man. He regretted his gesture because Ayame startled and shied away from his hand. Trunks shook his head in frustration.

"Sometimes I dream…" Trunks drawled. "I don't remember anything in the morning what it was about, but I can come back to those dreams if I want. Once I saw you… But it's not really how it went," Trunks shook his head again. "He used to tape everything, the sicko…" he saw Ayame's eyes widen in horror. "I'm sure you remember he did…"

"Oh, god," Ayame whispered, wrapping his arms around himself. "Where's that tape?" his head snapped to Trunks.

"I'll delete it," Trunks nodded, promising. "I found it on his laptop. I doubt he has the original. He'd be a fool to keep it around. He has already got enough of excitement by keeping something like this on his computer…"

Ayame rubbed his face with his hands frantically. "Please, don't say anything to Goten… He would freak out…"

"I am not going to," Trunks shook his head. "But you should. You took too much of a burden on your shoulders…"

Ayame gazed at Trunks then lowered his gray eyes to the red carpet he was sitting on. "Aren't you afraid that he might…?"

"…Misunderstand? Hate me?" Trunks finished for him. "Yeah, it might happen."

Ayame thought for a minute then switched the TV off, tossed the control remote onto a small table against him and stood up. "It's not necessary for Goten to know; it happened several years ago… Besides, you are carrying more of a burden than me…" he said before going to the kitchen.

Already dressed in the jeans and wearing a sleeveless T-shirt, Trunks entered the kitchen to find Ayame preparing breakfast.

From the cutting board he was torturing some vegetables on, Ayame raised his eyes to look at Trunks who went to switch the teakettle on.

"I think we should have brunch…" Ayame said. "And Goten will shortly come back …"

Trunks looked at a bowl of half-ready salad on the table then turned to look at a frying-pan filled with meat on the stove. After that he turned back to look at Ayame who was slicing a cucumber.

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. It was clear that Ayame had no idea how much Saiyans really ate… "I'll just fry some eggs for me first," he scratched his head sheepishly, hoping he didn't look like an ungrateful bastard. Mostly he didn't ever care about that, but for obvious reasons he didn't want Ayame to think that about him.

"I think there are some in the fridge," Ayame nodded, his hand not ceasing to slice.

Trunks went to the fridge, found some eggs and went to the stove. He took another frying-pan, turned another heating element on and cracked the eggs on the side of the frying-pan.

While stirring the pan, he thought of why Gohan called his daughter Pan. He wasn't sure why but he knew there was a connection. Must have been.

Trunks blinked in surprise when a short-tempered woman and a frying-pan in her hand flashed through his memory. Ah. Confused, Trunks looked at his frying eggs again. He had noticed that Gohan was a masochist. Although, such a twisted one… To call his daughter…

"You'll burn them," Ayame's voice wafted from behind Trunks.

"I like my food well done," Trunks said, stirring his eggs once again.

Ayame looked slantways at the eggs in the frying-pan. He didn't comment but he hoped that Trunks would really eat them. Ayame poured the vegetables into the salad bowl and went to turn the meat onto the other side. He jumped back as his and Trunks' arms touched.

"It's fine," Trunks said to Ayame whose eyes lowered guiltily to the frying-pan. Trunks switched his heating element off. "I didn't even expect you to believe me… It's a surprise you can stand being with me in one room…" He took the frying-pan and went to the table then retrieved a plate from the cupboard.

Ayame finished turning the meat over but took his time standing at the stove. While hot steam rose into the air and some of it went onto his face he wondered about the whole situation. He agreed that he took it pretty well. But on the other hand there was some part in him that hated Trunks, and hated with such a passion that made him want to launch that frying pan with boiling fat into Trunks' face.

But the other part was telling him that he had no right to accuse and search for guilt and penance in a person who wasn't even there when that shit happened. The person who stood against him now had nothing to do with that freak – they shared only the body.

Ayame went back to the table to finish the salad. He found mayonnaise and added it into the salad. They had no pepper so he decided that they'll have to do without it. He, unlike Goten, didn't like rich dishes, anyway.

From the corner of his eye Trunks watched the other man fussing about. Goten really had a great taste – Ayame not only had great looks, he was also smart and good in the kitchen, and if Goten was with him for so long – Ayame must also be good in bed.

Besides warning him not to touch Ayame, Goten had taken other measures – he had scent-marked Ayame. The scent was frail and quite old but it was here, telling Trunks that Ayame belonged to Goten and by harming Ayame, he'd have to suffer the consequences.

Ayame was older than Goten and him. Trunks guessed that Ayame was something from 24 to 26 years old, which meant he was about 6-8 years older than Goten. It wasn't very surprising – Goten acted more mature than his contemporaries. Trunks thought that much of influence on this had Goten's unrequited and later shunned love to Trunks.

Ayame's older age was probably why the previous Trunks found him guilty of seducing Goten and pushing him over to homosexuality. It wasn't clear when Ayame and Goten met, but after seeing them together or hearing some rumors, the other Trunks might have thought it was Ayame's fault that his best friend became gay.

Actually Trunks himself thought that it was stupid to try to look for guilty ones in such case. He was of opinion that Goten fell in love with Trunks sooner than he realized that he was gay. He still didn't know details, but probably Goten had waited several years until he admitted to Trunks that he loved him then the whole thing must have started, or finished - depended how one looked at it.

Trunks got pissed. He probably didn't like homosexual people or had some other issues with them or whatever. So, instead of answering Goten's love, he pushed the other man away, and likely it hadn't been a nice parting.

Trunks wasn't sure of how exactly the other man's brain worked, but if it was really so similar to his own, it was easy to tell how it went further: Goten had been his best friend for a long time, and there must have been some regret and pain and musings why all that happened. Despite this, Trunks wasn't going to accept Goten anymore.

And then, at some time, came Ayame, and Trunks immediately had a target to transfer his anger, displeasure and hate to. And he had enjoyed it greatly. Goten had been his friend once, so, in some weird way, it had managed to make sense in the other Trunks' head, and Goten still was untouchable, at least in a physical sense, but Ayame… Trunks took all his frustration out on the other man. He would probably have simply killed Ayame, but he realized it would make greater pleasure to know that Ayame was living in constant fear. He had been thrilling in the feeling of control he had, knowing he knew something Goten didn't know and knowing Ayame couldn't tell…

Trunks finished eating his scrambled eggs, pushed his plate away, leaned his elbows on the table and watched Ayame place the already done meat onto a big plate. Ayame's silver hair was tied up into a knot at the end with some tape he had had probably found somewhere in the flat.

He had noticed earlier that Ayame wasn't picky about his clothes. Though, probably Ayame looked good in anything he wore. Ayame wasn't tall but wasn't too short either; his good figure and short height only made him more attractive. Ayame was slim but it seemed he took some exercises, for one could see that there was something more than bones and skin underneath the clothes he wore.

Ayame had regular face features. His lips were quite thin, nose small and pointy. But the most memorable thing were probably Ayame's hair and eyes. Big gray eyes framed by long black eyelashes, which - Trunks suspected - were retouched, and obviously natural long silver hair.

What Trunks liked the most was the man's straightforwardness and that that he wasn't making those annoying gestures like many other gay men did. True, Ayame looked completely gay, but as long as Ayame didn't start waving his hands about needlessly or didn't start talking in that funny voice, he didn't care about what Ayame looked like.

Trunks presumed that he himself looked pretty gay right now: he suspected that his black hair with purple roots must look quite weird. Not that he cared, anyway. Now he had enough around him and in his head going on that he would be worrying about looks.

He liked Ayame. It was not Ayame's fault that he was coming in between him and Goten. Besides, Ayame had already paid dearly for his relationship with Goten. So he liked Ayame. But that was it.

"Umm?" Ayame blinked, surprised, when his and Trunks' eyes met. "Did I spill something on me?" Ayame looked at his shirt then jeans.

Trunks grinned and shook his head in denial. He was glad that instead of feeling intimidated because of him observing Ayame, Ayame simply thought he got dirty.

"Nah," Trunks chuckled. "I was simply wondering if you're good in bed. Whoops," Trunks grinned wider after the mug Ayame had been holding in his hand slipped and crashed onto the kitchen floor. "Don't sweat it," Trunks looked at the smithereens swimming in the tea on the floor. "I didn't really like it, anyway – it looked better on the Net than in reality…" he stood up, picking up his plate. He went to the sink to wash it.

Ayame stared at Trunks' back while he was washing his plate. "Ehh…uhh…glad to know…" he muttered finally and went to look for a cloth to clean the mess Trunks had helped him to make.

Trunks was already drinking his tea when Ayame came back. Trunks' gaze was fixed somewhere outside the window. Trunks looked at something that only he was able to see and sipped his tea from time to time.

"Ayame?"

"Umm?"

Trunks looked at Ayame who had finished picking up the smithereens and was cleaning the liquid from the floor now. Ayame's tied up hair was hanging over his shoulder, the tip of it almost reaching the floor.

"Why did you agree?"

Ayame raised his head to look at him. "You mean to watch over you?" He continued to wipe the floor after Trunks nodded. "Goten really needs to pass that exam, and I knew he wouldn't go otherwise."

Trunks watched Ayame's bobbing back of the head then sipped his tea again. "That's nice," he grinned, imagining that head doing something else. "But if it were him who woke up this morning, you'd be dead now. Or even worse..."

Ayame's movements ceased altogether. He raised his head to Trunks. Wide-eyed, he stared at Trunks who was trying to fish something out from his tea.

"Don't get me wrong," Trunks observed some grass blade he had found in his tea. "I don't have anything against you, but the fucker might simply kill you…" he flicked the grass onto the table. "So it'd be better that you'd stay away from me."

"You mean…?" Ayame stuttered.

"Well… It hasn't happened yet," Trunks said. "And I'd be damned if I let him, but the bitch wants out," ignoring Ayame's wide eyes, Trunks sipped his tea again. "And I can't guarantee I am able to stop him…"

Ayame lowered his eyes back to the rag between his hands. He didn't know what to say. He was afraid; if it had been in his power, he'd have wanted to never ever see Trunks again. Now the fear had only increased. He didn't want to see either of them.

"I'll tell you the same I have said to Goten: if there's something that you or Goten can't deal with – go to Vegeta or Goten's brother immediately," Trunks said. He finished his tea and stood up. He passed a hunching Ayame and went to the sink.

Ayame only nodded. He didn't know any Vegeta. He had seen Gohan only once, and he could tell that Gohan didn't like him.

Trunks washed his dishes and went back to sit down at the table. Ayame joined him after a minute. The older male piled up his plate and started eating.

"Why don't you have a cookie or something for dessert?" Ayame said finally after five minutes of Trunks watching him eating. It simply felt weird while he was eating, and Trunks was only sitting at the table.

Trunks grinned widely. "Is that an innuendo…?" he purred, his blue eyes washing over Ayame.

Ayame choked on his meat. He grabbed a glass that had stood near his hand. "One similar thing more, and I'll launch it into your loud mouth!" he threatened.

Trunks pouted, "You are no fun…" He sighed, threading his fingers through his already dry hair. "Hey, I need to get to a hairdresser. Want to go together?" he grinned again. He was only teasing – Goten's scent that was wafting from Ayame was a clear warning he didn't want to breach. "I bet we could think of some extraordinary thing with that lot of hair," he gestured to Ayame's braid.

Ayame put the glass back onto the table. His hand, the one he had a knife in, faltered. "Thanks, but no. I'm completely content with my hair," he hissed.

Trunks pouted further. "Do you even understand anecdotes…?" he accused.

"Shut up, and let me calmly eat!"

"I'm horny as hell," Trunks declared suddenly. "I suppose sleeping several days non-stop does that to one," he scratched his chin, thinking.

"I don't think that they would help you out at the barber's!" Ayame snorted. "And don't look at me! I said not to look at me in that way, you pervert!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I'm a pervert? I haven't even…"

"Goddamit, Trunks, shut up! Can't you behave for a second?!"

Ayame jerked in his seat, his eyes snapping to Goten who had smacked Trunks over his head. He couldn't ever get used to how silently Goten was moving around.

"Hello, sweetheart, I'm also glad to see you…" Trunks rubbed his hurting back of the head. "How did you do?" he asked Goten who nodded at Ayame.

Goten circled Trunks, pulled out a stool from under the table and sat down in between Trunks and Ayame. "Well, in my opinion, I have passed," he said. "The results will be on Monday."

Trunks bent down to get a plate from the cupboard. While putting it against Goten he patted Goten on his head. "Good boy. I'll buy you some ice-cream today."

Goten smacked his hand. "As hell you will buy, and as hell you'll explain what the fuck it was all about earlier!"

Trunks pursed his lips in distaste. "And why was I sure that you'd say that? You…"

"Trunks…" Goten lost his patience. He understood why Trunks was talking non-stop. He had noticed that Trunks did that while feeling anxious, but he couldn't stomach that babble any longer.

Trunks closed his mouth, not finishing the sentence. "I'm sorry," he muttered, standing up. "I suppose you two have something to talk about. I'll be watching TV," he said, before leaving the kitchen.

"Fine," Goten nodded. "We'll go to a hairdresser's later; you really need to do something with that your hair."

Surprised, Ayame gazed at Trunks' retreating back. He had just felt an authority exchange here, and it wasn't Trunks who got the last word. Curious, he watched Goten pilling up his plate. He nodded, accepting Goten's thanks for the meal.

"Did he cause any trouble?" Goten asked between the bites on his juicy meat.

Ayame shook his head in denial. "Not really. He behaved, only talked shit."

"It means he was feeling uncomfortable," Goten explained. "He always does that. Hell knows why, for it only worsens the situation… He probably thinks it helps to break the tension…"

Ayame shrugged. "Maybe…" He watched Goten eat for some time then asked: "Will you explain me what is happening?"

Goten racked trough the salad in his plate then sighed. "I don't think I can… He got attacked yesterday, and I had nowhere else to bring him… It's his flat, anyway…"

Ayame exhaled loudly, annoyed. "You perfectly know I wasn't talking about this…"

Goten didn't say anything to that. "I don't know what to say," he finally said. "I can't figure it out myself…" He felt guilty for saying that to Ayame but first he needed to deal with the whole situation.

They sat silently in the kitchen. After finishing his plate, Goten's gaze shifted back to the frying pan. "Did Trunks eat anything?" he asked.

Ayame yawned then nodded. "Yeah, he fried some eggs for himself. Probably thinks I want to poison him…"

Goten frowned. He stood up and went to wash his dishes then went to look for Trunks. He found him curled up on the sofa and watching some cartoons. Goten's brow rose but he didn't comment.

"C'mon," he tossed a jacket onto Trunks; Trunks caught it before it could hit his head. "Let's go outside," Goten motioned with his head to the door. "I'll treat you to normal dinner. You need to eat meat to restore your power level."

Trunks shrugged passively. He tossed the jacket to the end of his feet on the sofa. "It's not that I'm going to fight anyone soon."

"You'll have to fight me, if you don't get up now!" Goten snarled, grabbing Trunks by his arm and hauling from the sofa.

"Let go!" Trunks growled.

"Goddamit, you imbecile!" Goten hissed, hauling Trunks into the corridor. "Instead of growling at me, you should be grateful I saved your sorry ass!" he pushed stumbling Trunks to a wardrobe. "Now get fucking dressed!"

Trunks glared daggers at him but obeyed. Goten crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the wall while Trunks was looking for his socks and shoes. Goten turned his head to the kitchen where Ayame stood in the doorway, watching them. "We'll be out for several hours, Ayame. You can stay here if you want."

Ayame shook his head, refusing. "I'll have to go to the dojo soon."

Goten nodded. "OK, then simply slam the door shut." He turned away from Trunks who was tying his shoelaces.

Ayame nodded. "Okay." He quickly blinked as Goten grabbed Trunks' hand. He felt the urge to rub his eyes – everything happened so fast – in his eyes it seemed only a blur.

"Don't even think!" Goten hissed down at Trunks. He squeezed Trunks' hand painfully before thrusting it away from his jeans-pocket. "Don't even fucking think about running away again! I won't give you a fucking cent until you explain what the hell that was in that field!"

"Leave me fucking in peace!" Trunks growled back at him. "I didn't ask you anything! Why the fuck did you interfere at all?!"

Goten punched Trunks hard. He heard Ayame gasp behind him but didn't pay attention to this. "Stop whining and get a grip finally!" he hissed at Trunks who was getting up from the floor, his palm pressed to his cheek. "What did you plan to do there?! To kill yourself, you idiot?!" He clenched his fists in anger. He was itching to beat the hell out of Trunks. He could forgive Trunks if that had had a spat with Gohan or Goku, but not Trunks' wish to kill himself. "What the fuck did you want to do there?!" Furious, he grabbed Trunks by his hair and hauled the other man to the door and then through it.

Trunks grabbed Goten's hand, trying to pry it out off his hair.

"Don't fuck with me, Trunks!" Goten hissed, shoving the other male to the elevator. He pushed Trunks into it after it had arrived. After the door had closed he let go of Trunks' hair. "Now, what the hell happened on that field?!" he looked at Trunks.

The only thing Trunks wanted was to be somewhere else, but he didn't have that luxury. "I attacked Gohan," he muttered softly. He had never seen Goten so angry before.

Goten's eyes narrowed. "Why?" He gritted his teeth as Trunks didn't say anything. "Trunks…" his nostrils flared, "are you trying to annoy me?!"

"There was no reason…" Trunks muttered.

Goten cursed loudly. He considered bitch-slapping Trunks, but then decided that it wouldn't help. "Whatever you say, honey." He glared at Trunks. "But if you attack my brother "without that reason" again, I'll simply skin you alive, got that?"

"I won't," Trunks shook his head.

"Good," Goten snorted. He was more interested in Trunks' suicidal phenomenon. Besides, he hoped that he'd manage to corner Gohan. With Gohan it was always easier than with Trunks. "Now about that your… What the hell have you been thinking?! Do you even realize that with that amount of power you posses you would have exploded the Earth to tiny pieces?! You would have killed everyone!"

Trunks gave Goten an incredulous look. Goten felt the urge to strangle him. "Goddamit! You are bordering on Super Saiyan three level, and Vegeta was annihilating planets even without ascending to Super Saiyan!"

"He was doing what?" Trunks blinked.

Goten's open mouth locked. "Doesn't matter…" He shook his head then. He hauled the other man out of the elevator after the door had opened.

"Stop toting me around!" Trunks tried to shake Goten's hand off.

"If you behave like a mad dog, I'll get you a leash," Goten said calmly, pushing Trunks through the door and outside.

"Goten, I won't run. I promise. And I won't attack anyone…" Trunks heaved out after having almost falling over when his foot had caught on a splintered concrete.

Goten jerked Trunks to him to look at his face. Then he let go of Trunks. "You'd better keep THIS promise!"

"I'm sorry," Trunks muttered, rubbing his wrist where red fingerprints were seen. "I didn't want… I just snapped…" He waited for Goten to shout at him again, but the other man simply stood silently next to him.

"C'mon, let's get something for you to eat," Goten finally sighed. He had no wish to argue with Trunks, he simply wanted them to get along. He didn't want to be paranoid anymore. He wanted for everything to simply solve itself out.

TBC


	13. Part 13

**MD**: Oh. Silly me. It was quite some time when I gave you that recommendation, plus I'm not a native speaker, so when you said "thanks for the recc", I thought you were talking about one of the records in Trunks laptop (my chapter) and when you said it made you cry like a girl I was confused. Now I get it, heh "Recommendation", it meant recommendation –slaps herself on the forehead-

Yes, "The Story of You and Me" (even despite I didn't like that FusionHA added a female to the plot and her frisking to and fro I found unnecessary and her whines pissed me off) is probably my favorite of all times. It's really an amazing work, I loved the depth and feeling of it. I cried too. I think everybody did. It's just as you said – they have just made it work, finally had a chance to be happy. And then it all slipped away. Just like that. It makes one want to scream at the unfairness of it all and leaves the reader with a dreadful feeling of helplessness. Ahhh, really a wonderful story. I read it three or four years ago and it still is with me. A rare gem.

Anyways, let's come back to WTATOM. Yes, the bond is something Goten isn't familiar with. He's afraid of it, the irrational and spontaneous things that it makes him do scares him but at the same time he relishes in it because it made him and Trunks close – something he never had the luxury of. To get control of it is not that easy. It's rather an instinct, but of course, if tried hard enough it would work. Well, one way or another, the bond works for about two years. After that, as the child is more or less capable to take care of himself and doesn't require that much of parenting anymore (I won't start comparing Human and Saiyan physiology here. I went through all this in my earlier DBZ fics, so it just makes me annoyed to repeat it all. Just think that Saiyan babies grow much faster than Human ones).

Now about psychological stuff. Heh. It was the first time I heard that "but the phenomenon of socio!Trunks is so widespread". Seriously? O.o Ah, whatever. I should read more fics it means. Which method I use? Hell, I don't understand much in psychological stuff. I didn't think about that before starting to write this fic. Usually I don't have a plan before writing, just several major details. Now, when looking back, I can just say that I absolutely ignored the anime and did with "my" Trunks whatever I wished. I needed to make a sociopath for the plot, so here you go – we have a sociopath. Umm…crudely spoken, but it's almost how it went. DBZ is something that I used to watch four years ago and even then I didn't see half of the episodes. I don't even remember the most of the stuff. Well, I suppose I have disappointed you. Yeah, I don't have any great theories to base my fic on or anything like that. It's just something my mind came up.

Goten. Well, I see Goten as a simple, normal kid. He can be mild, he can be firm if the situation calls for it. I'm glad you like him :)

**krazikool04**: Thank you very much:D

**Wind Goddess Haruka**: Ummm… Actually I didn't research anything. Well, it sure is pleasant that you think so, but I didn't do any research. Several years ago I read a book about serial killers and their motives. But it doesn't really have anything to do with Trunks' personalities or the problem he has now. Actually, I am quite sure that it's not even possible what I did to Trunks' body – he lost his memories and became a new person. He started living his life and then the other Trunks resurfaced in his head. The two of them are completely aware of each other and manage to function both at once but are discontent with and try to get rid of each other by suppression. I'm not sure if it's possible. Maybe. Hell knows. The world is a weird thing ;)

**Kara**: Hahaha, you have quite some imagination :D

Goten really might pay for everything after the bond disperses. He will have a whole lot to pay. Well, enjoy this chapter!

xxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

_**A/N 2: ****This chapter has a sex scene. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.**_

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 13

Trunks ate his steak silently. Goten was sipping his tea from time to time, his eyes locked on Trunks. The air felt oppressive and leaden around them. Goten was really trying not to worsen the situation but he was still angry.

Goten rolled his head onto the backrest to look at the sky. It was going to rain again. He cursed mentally. Trunks had better eat faster so that they could go to the barber's before it started raining.

"Goddamit!" Goten startled as a there was a flash of lighting. He cursed once again after spilling his tea on his shirt. Drying himself with a napkin, he thought that they wouldn't be in time to escape the rain.

"What is Ayame doing?" Trunks asked while munching on his salad. "I mean for a living," he added quickly after Goten's eyes darkened. "Ehh… Don't mind me…" he ducked his head back to his plate. He agreed that Goten had a right to be angry with him.

"He's an aerobics instructor," Goten sipped what was left of his tea, his heart melting a bit at Trunks' obvious distress.

"Eh? Really?" Trunks' mouth faltered then continued its chewing. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Aerobics instructor…" he chuckled. "You know, I like him…" he said then.

Goten's suddenly flashing eyes snapped to Trunks. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?! That you don't mind me fucking him?! Do I have your blessing now?!"

Trunks blinked then ruffled through his hair. "Have they put something in that tea…?" He looked at Goten's mug. But then, giving into the anger, Trunks tossed his fork loudly back onto the table. "You yourself scent-marked him! I just said that I liked him! Was I supposed to say that I hate him and beg you to leave him, and be with me forever?!" he snarled.

Goten's eyes flashed turquoise for a moment. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he hissed. Goten hushed his voice as people in the café started turning to look at the two of them, "Don't fucking be so full of yourself!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. He leaned back in his chair. "I'm tired of this game, Goten," he spat, disgusted. "You are insulting my intelligence by thinking I am such a fool as not to know what's on that mind of yours…"

"Congratulations!" Goten growled. "Then it means you are a psychic! Because I have not a fucking clue what is on my mind, you….grrr!" He grabbed his mug with intent to launch it at Trunks.

"You behave like a fucking woman," Trunks pointed at the mug. "Breaking dishes while arguing…so stereotypical…" He rolled his eyes.

Slowly, Goten lowered the mug back to the table. He was panting loudly, fury contorting his face. If there was ever a moment when he hated Trunks, it was now and it didn't help any that he was furious with himself too.

"You know what…" Suddenly, Goten jumped from his seat. He started fumbling with his jeans pocket. "I'm so fucking sorry that I'm such a stereotype!" He hurled a bundle of money onto the table next to Trunks' plate. "I'm so fucking sorry I'm gay!" he mocked. "Fuck you!" he spat, grabbing his jacket from the backrest. "Yeah, look for someone not so stereotypical and stupid to worry and fuss about you! I had had enough of you and your attitude!"

"Goten, stop!" Trunks reached out to catch Goten by his arm but missed. "Goten, wait! Fuck!" Trunks cursed as Goten quickly made his way to the door. Trunks grabbed the bundle from the table, tossed one banknote onto the table and ran after Goten.

"Goten!" Trunks shouted. "Will you fucking stop?!" He looked at the sky as it flashed. "Shit…"

"Go to hell!" Goten yelled, quickening his pace. "Leave me in peace! Just leave me in peace for good and all!"

Trunks caught up with Goten. Goten shoved Trunks' hand to the side after that had tried to hold him in place.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Here!" He fished the keys out from his pocket and threw them at Trunks' face.

Trunks caught the keys before they hit his face. "Goten, stop this hysterics! Goten!" He cursed again as Goten ignored him simply. "It's raining! Let's go back!" Trunks shouted.

"Oh goddamit, how I hate you!" Suddenly, Goten stopped walking and turned around to scream at Trunks' face. "Toying with me all the time! You what?! – Think that I have no feelings whatsoever?! Goddamit, how I have had enough of this! I don't want to see your fucking face anymore!" He threw his hands in annoyance. "Enough, Trunks. Simply enough…" He shook his head, continuing to walk quickly.

Trunks followed Goten; he hoped the rain wouldn't get worse. The accusations Goten made were at least partly right. He knew he had been torturing Goten and he had been doing that consciously. He had been pushing Goten. But that didn't mean Goten didn't know about that and hadn't been answering to him. Though, likely Goten didn't really understand what it was all about…

"You think I was the one to toy with you?" Trunks spat at Goten's back. "Even now I can't understand whom you are in love with, with him or me!"

Goten stopped in his tracks. Not turning around, he buried his face in his hands after a second. "Gods, what does it matter?" he muttered. "What does it matter to you?" He leaned on the wall, rubbing his face.

"And now you say "what does it matter"?" Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "It matters a whole lot to me! You know what I think? –It's about time we finished these games, Goten…"

"Then finish, dammit! I'm not the one playing!" Goten yelled. "I don't fucking understand what you are doing! I'm not a fucking genius like you!" He hid his face in his hands again. "Trunks… I'm tired…" he muttered. "I'm so tired of it all… It's tearing me apart… And what you have been trying to do there, on that field? I don't understand, Trunks. I don't think that I have enough strength to care anymore…" He looked at Trunks.

"Hell, Goten, don't cry, damn…" Trunks leaned to the younger male who had buried his face in his hands again. "Goten… I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine! It's the rain!" Goten snapped, pushing him away. "Go away!"

"Goten, stop…" Trunks caught Goten's hands easily and lowered them. "Stop that… I'm sorry… Please, stop that… Or I'll cry, too…" he whispered. "Goten…" Trunks pressed his cheek to Goten's. "Please, let's go back. We can figure everything out."

Goten stopped trying to push Trunks away. "You fucking idiot…" Goten rubbed his teary eyes, muttering. "You could have just run away…" He lowered his head to Trunks' again.

Trunks laughed softly, his voice thick. "I don't have where to run to, Goten. The only place I'd run is where you are…"

"And you accused me of being womanly…" Goten shook his head, sniffling. He looked at the sky. "Godamn, the rain seems to be increasing…"

"If it were one of those romantic movies, we'd be kissing right now…"

"Trunks…" Goten shook his head, disapproving and angered again.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said quickly. He added rapidly: "I'm not fond of rain, so let's get our asses moving so as not to catch a cold."

Goten sighed. "Yeah…"

Trunks had never imagined one could have such a feeling of relief like he felt now. He was almost faint with relief. The words "don't leave me" had been bordering on the tip of his tongue all the time while Goten was trying to push him away and it took almost all of his sanity not to start begging. It was not as if he was too proud to pronounce those words, it was that he was afraid to find out that this last resort wouldn't work. He didn't know what he'd have done then. Goten had pulled him out. If Goten rejected him now… Then what had been the point in that Goten's act? What did he have besides Goten to keep him here…?

XXXXX

Trunks peeled his wet shirt and tossed it directly into the washing-machine. He turned to Goten. "Give yours."

Goten threw his shirt to Trunks then started peeling his soaked jeans off.

"I'll take a shower," Goten said after putting his dripping jeans into the sink.

"Ah, okay." Trunks nodded, switching the washing-machine on. After that he left the bathroom for Goten, found some dry clothes for himself and went to the kitchen.

Before going back to the flat they had bought a big pack of caramel ice-cream as they used to do when he was still in the hospital. Trunks was the one to suggest that – he was hoping that it would raise their mood. It was also a form of apology and demonstration that he wanted things to go back to how they were earlier.

Goten had bought a half of kilo of strawberries with the ice-cream and said that he'd make a sundae.

Trunks remembered what a sundae looked like, but he didn't remember what one tasted like. He didn't remember what strawberries tasted like either.

"Trunks?! Oh my God, Trunks, are you okay?"

From the floor, Trunks looked at Goten. Confused, he looked around. "What happened?" he asked.

Goten pulled Trunks up into the sitting position. "I entered the kitchen and saw you fall…" Goten looked at Trunks' confused face. As far as he could see Trunks didn't hurt himself anywhere while falling. "You don't remember?" he asked. "Do you feel faint or ill?"

"I…" Trunks faltered. He shook his head in denial. "No… I remember washing the strawberries… Then I took them to the table… I think I tried to remember what they tasted like…" Suddenly, Trunks eyes widened in realization. "It's fine, I'm okay." He stood up quickly and regretted that immediately.

"Shit," Goten grabbed Trunks who swayed. He helped Trunks to sit down carefully onto a chair. "Hell, if it's what it takes you to remember, then it's easier to taste them…" Goten laughed nervously.

"Yeah… I think it's true…" Trunks nodded, taking a deep breath to get more air into his spinning head.

"Maybe you should see Gohan about this?" Goten looked at Trunks' face.

Trunks looked back at him. "I'll see him, later," he assured.

Goten wanted to object but then nodded simply. He walked over to the fridge for the ice-cream. Then he took two deep dishes that had already changed their place several times: he had moved them from the flat he had been renting to Ayame and his sister's and then to here.

Trunks watched Goten moving about in the kitchen. Goten was wearing one of the bathrobes he had bought on the Net. Goten looked so cozy and homey with that on while plodding away. Trunks thought that he could get used to that sight. Trunks also wondered if Goten wore anything else under that bathrobe.

Goten filled the dishes up halfway with the caramel ice-cream. After that he chopped up the strawberries and poured them into the two dishes. Then found two teaspoons.

"Will we eat them now?"

"Eh?" Trunks nodded after Goten's words reached their destination "Oh, yeah." Trunks reached for his dish.

"You really okay? You seem kinda distracted…" Goten sat down at the table too, opposite Trunks.

"Your wardrobe distracts me… I can't stop thinking if you're wearing something underneath it… When is your next exam?" Trunks took his dish with ice-cream.

With a teaspoon in his mouth Goten stared at Trunks. He turned the spoon in his mouth several times. "After three days. I'll just pretend that I didn't hear that," he added. "And yes, I'm wearing your underwear."

"Then you have to study instead of running around the city with me. Are those with small devils and angels?" Trunks scooped a good spoonful of ice-cream and started licking at it.

"C'mon, I have just come back from one exam, give me a break. Yeah, one horny angel on the crotch and a smirking devil on the bottom."

"Those are my favorite… Yeah, I suppose you can have this day off… It's really good." Trunks stuck another spoonful into his mouth. With his eyes closed he enjoyed the taste.

"Yeah," Goten agreed, leaning in his chair blissfully.

"Let's hit the bars, eh?" Trunks suggested suddenly. "Let's hit the bars, get sloshed and then let's fuck all night!"

Goten opened his eyes. "What the hell?" he blinked. He watched Trunks' face for some time. "I don't get it," he finally said. "Are you flirting with me?"

"It depends if you want me or him…" Trunks' gaze was unwavering.

"Ah…" Finally, Goten realized that this was what Trunks had promised: they were solving everything out. At least trying to. Only Trunks' way of approaching the subject was…

Goten put the dish with his ice-cream back onto the table; the ice-cream had suddenly lost all taste to it. "I was thinking about that, too. You know what I said to Gohan once when he told me that you were not him? –That I hadn't been sure which of you I liked more… That was only several days after you woke up." Goten sighed and leaned in his chair. He avoided meeting Trunks' eyes; he knew Trunks was watching him.

"I used to compare you two all the time. I know how you hate it. But you also understand that it's only natural… And I compared and compared… Until in the end I realized that I started comparing not you to him, but him to you and think what a bastard he was…" Goten rubbed his forehead. He raised his head. "So yeah, I suppose this answers your question…"

"Partly…" Trunks nodded. "But you only said that you like me more than him. But…"

"Oh goddamit, Trunks!" Goten groaned. "Should I make a tattoo on my forehead with that stupid heart and the arrow for you to understand?! Don't make this more embarrassing than it already is…"

Trunks brushed over his hair. "And Ayame…?"

Goten closed his eyes rubbed his face with his hands. "What about him?" he sighed.

"If we start fucking, he might not agree with such a relationship…"

Goten froze. He removed his hands from his face. "I said don't joke like this! It's not funny! Think before talking, or I'll start regretting that I forgave you and will leave you for Gohan and Goku to tear apart."

Trunks put his ice-cream aside too. "I'm not gay, Goten, but… Hell, I was trying to figure out where is that line when one is gay… And I am not quite finished yet… And I doubt there can be a line…" frustrated, Trunks sighed.

"I wasn't really playing with you… I was trying to understand your and my feelings. I'm sorry for my behavior in the club…" Trunks waved his hands apologetically. "I was using that girl to see your reaction and then dragged you to the dance floor and…" he shook his head, "doesn't matter, I did plenty of similar things…" he said, shrugging at Goten's angry face.

"That thing we have between us…that weird parent-child bond…it throws me out. It throws us both out. I'd be lying if I said that it had been hindering to understand what I feel for you, but it does disturb me.

"Well, the point of this speech was to say that I think that I am in love with you…" Trunks ruffled through his hair. "Silly, ne? It's that most of the time instead of sexual attraction I feel that weird parent-child affection and it just drives me crazy…"

Goten shook his head in disbelief. "Love me? You..? Most of the time? And what do you feel the other time?"

Trunks pursed his lips. "The other time I think of what sounds you'd make if I bit on your ear or what does your skin feels and tastes like or, like now, how fast I can get that wardrobe off you…"

Goten couldn't hold that blue-eyed gaze that sent shivers down his spine. He lowered his eyes quickly to his ice-cream and tried to sort his thoughts out. He was painfully hard and almost panting. "Trunks… I… Are you making fun of me again?" he groaned. He knew perfectly that Trunks was able to scent him. And then he realized he could scent Trunks', too…

Goten's eyes shot to Trunks who stood up.

"No," Trunks shook his head, "I am not." He approached Goten.

"W-what are you d-?!" Goten jumped out of his seat, pushing Trunks away. "Goddamit, do you think everything's so easy!?" He pushed past Trunks and went into the corridor. After Trunks followed him, he went into the living-room, as Trunks still followed him, he turned around and went back into the corridor then into the bathroom and locked the door.

Trunks blinked at the door that had just shut against his nose. "Ehh… What are you doing?" This was ridiculous.

"I don't know!" Goten growled from the other side of the door. "But I can ask you the same! – What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"I said I was tired of these games, as I know the other one isn't in the way…"

Goten cursed. "It's so easy, ne?!" He plopped onto the edge of the bathtub.

"Ehh… Yeah..?" Trunks scratched his head.

"I have a boyfriend, Trunks! And I am very content with him!"

Trunks frowned. "Ah… Ayame… You think he would mind? Yeah, probably… I do like him and I'm kinda sorry, but you don't love him anyway, right? And I'm not the one to step down…"

"How the fuck do you know?! He loves me!" Goten felt like banging his head on the wall. "Your logic is killing me…" Then he shrieked and almost fell into the bathtub when suddenly Trunks ITed against him.

"Well, but it's only logical…" Trunks pulled Goten up by the lapels of the bathrobe from the bathtub. "I'm sure he'll understand. After all he was only a substitute for that another you couldn't get…"

Goten's eyes flared. He smacked Trunks' hand away and stood up. "Ayame isn't a substitute for anyone! I like being with him and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Trunks sighed. "I know all about that… You feel guilty. But you'll feel even worse if you miss the chance now…"

"What fucking chance, Trunks?! To fuck with you?! And what then?! Go to hell with this your chance!" Goten yelled.

"Why are you shouting at me all the time?" Trunks wondered. "Do you think it will give more weight to your words? Actually it doesn't work on me…"

"I'm shouting because your attitude pisses me off! Go to hell! Go to fucking hell!" Goten screamed, plopping back onto the edge of the bathtub. "Go to hell…" he groaned in defeat. He hid his face in his hands.

"For fuck's sake… Don't start crying again…" Trunks groaned, too. As far as he had noticed, the worst thing about Goten's tears was that they disarmed him completely.

"I am not crying, you idiot!" Goten glared at him. "I just… I just can't understand why you suddenly… Why now..?"

"Because I don't think we can waste time like this anymore…" I don't think there's much of it left to me, Trunks thought. "Why can't we two be happy at least for a little while?"

"Trunks, don't… Simply don't…" Goten shook his head.

"Is it because of Ayame?"

"Because of everything… I…"

"Hell, wasn't it you who said he'd not tolerate anyone in between us?" Trunks snarled.

Goten buried his fingers in his hair. He closed his eyes in distress. "Trunks…" His eyes snapped open in shock as he felt Trunks' lips ghost against his. He leaned away. Trunks followed until Goten was trying to level his weight and was almost falling off the edge of the bathtub.

"I love hearing you say my name," Trunks murmured against Goten's lips. "Even if it's his name, too…" his hand dove into Goten's hair to entangle at his nape.

"T-tttrunks…" Goten stuttered.

"Yes, I love it…" Trunks pulled Goten by his bathrobe to him to press their lips together.

Goten hissed as Trunks' knee pressed deep in between his legs. Clenching his teeth he turned his face away from Trunks. His hands gave in and he almost collapsed into the bathtub as Trunks attacked the side of his throat he had accidentally offered.

Trunks pulled Goten up, his one hand still buried in Goten's hair another firmly on Goten's hip, guiding him against his leg and making him ride it. Goten's mouth opened to pant. His palms pressed against Trunks' chest not managing to decide if they wanted to push the man away or keep him in place to be sure Trunks wouldn't disappear. The lust that flared suddenly through Goten threatened to rob him off his mind.

Trunks tugged at Goten's hair to make the younger man face him again. Goten was flushed, his pupils dilated, the look on his face the one telling that he was having trouble believing in what was happening.

"Fuck…" Trunks groaned before smashing their lips together, this time making sure Goten wouldn't pull away.

Trunks needn't have worried. Goten, still a little dazed and disbelieving, didn't put any resistance, instead, after a moment, his tongue joined Trunks'. Goten didn't even have enough strength to be angry with Trunks after noticing that Trunks was grinning against his mouth in victory. He wanted the same as Trunks after all…

Goten moaned into Trunks' mouth as Trunks' palm cupped and squeezed his right buttock boldly.

"T-tt…" Goten stuttered while Trunks was rocking him on his jeans-clad leg. He pulled away from the kiss to pant loudly. Goten yelped when he was quickly seated back onto the bathtub. He grabbed onto Trunks' arms and shoulders not to fall into it.

Trunks wedged himself in between Goten's open legs, his hands parting the bathrobe the other male was wearing and sliding up Goten's thighs...

OoOoO

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.

OoOoO

Trunks stared at the ceiling while catching his breath. Goten's harsh pants against his neck were burning his skin. He didn't really want to deal with the reality yet and he knew that at the moment Goten also preferred to leave things as they were at the moment. So they slept.

TBC


	14. Part 14

**Pale-December**: Well, true, the same ideas just circle around being used over and over. Some people just manage to use them better, others not so well…

Thanks for the compliments, they really made me smile and made me feel better, but no, I really haven't done any research for this. I think I simply like imagining "weird" characters and writing about them – it's that their actions and thoughts can always surprise the writer too. That and maybe because all of us are a bit of socio, heh Alone in the crowd. Or maybe I just think so and pushed it to extreme while writing this fic. Well, in any case, I had great fun creating Trunks' character. I'm glad that someone else likes my selfish genius boy :)

**MD**: Oh, I loved "Strong Heart" too. That one also made me cry - poor Gohan :( Camaro is a wonderful writer. Sadly, I haven't seen any of her new works lately. Her "Monster" is something out of this world. Scary, yet painfully beautiful.

Umm… All those inclusions of Saiyan psychology and relationships… Well, I used to write a lot about it in my previous fics, and I'd say even too much – it was overdone. Well, little by little one can find the balance. I hope I'm getting closer to it.

**Nasir**: Yes, sex scenes can be tough. Especially the ones I have no practice at, heh Imagination is a good thing, but sometimes it can be too much and I always worry that instead of turning someone on I might make him laugh. You know, my little womanish romantic mind sometimes flies far away from logic.

Yeah, poor Goten, he's completely in Trunks' disposition now. Like a fly in a spider's nest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**A/N 2: ****This chapter has a sex scene. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.**

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 14

Trunks yawned then turned onto his other side. When the familiar scent worked its way from his senses to his brain, he opened his eyes. Silently, he watched the dark spiky-haired head that was resting on a pillow. Goten was facing away from him. Goten's calm breathing indicated that he was still asleep.

Goten was beautiful. He rarely thought about that, for he didn't really pay much attention to looks. Usually it became important when he expected to get something from it, but otherwise… Though, more than several times he had noticed that Goten had great looks.

Goten wasn't tall. Despite Goten was a bit taller than him, they both were of average height. And actually he quite liked that.

Goten had a trained and beautiful body. He was quite muscular, but one would never guess that Goten was able to increase his muscular mass several times.

Goten's spiky and somewhat messy hair that was falling onto his forehead gave him exotic and careless looks. His hair had the impression of an intentional haircut, though, now Trunks knew Goten's hair looked like this naturally. He had also noticed that this was a genetic trait – Goku had exactly the same haircut pattern.

High cheekbones Goten had were smoothed out by that messy hair of his and gave his face a soft impression. This was even more accentuated by Goten's small nose, plump lips and big dark eyes. Yes, Goten had fascinating looks.

Trunks raised his head to look at the window. It was light outside, he couldn't tell the time, because the sky was somber. Trunks turned his head to look at the ceiling. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do now – right now and overall. He could go and prepare breakfast or wait for Goten to wake up and have another bout of sex, or simply wake Goten up to have sex. But there was a considerable possibility that nothing would turn out as he wanted. Goten might simply decide he didn't want to have anything to do with him. Actually it would probably be for good and he wouldn't blame Goten.

He thought he might be jealous of Ayame, but he wasn't. He didn't mind Goten having a lover. He quite liked Ayame, anyway. Ayame was carrying Goten's scent, and it was pretty clear who was the center of that relationship, and Trunks had no wish or need to oppose Goten. Ayame belonged to Goten, and he was fine with that. Besides, somehow he could instinctively feel that it wasn't how most normal Humans understood a relationship, so Ayame didn't pose any real threat.

Goten understood it as Trunks did – it was pretty clear. Then at that café when Goten bristled after he had said that he quite liked Ayame… Actually, yes, intangibly, Trunks had stated that he didn't mind Goten having a lover. And Goten immediately caught up with the thought, Trunks was only surprised that Goten bristled up so much. Though, now he thought that, more likely, it was guilt. Goten knew Ayame wouldn't understand and would feel brushed off.

He knew that the different case would be if Ayame decided to suddenly state his claim on Goten. He wasn't going to allow that. Goten belonged to him and he was going to make sure there were no misunderstandings.

And still, he decided that initiating things was better than to wait for them to spontaneously happen.

Goten shifted while trying to bat away "a fly" that was Trunks' tongue on his nape. Trunks chuckled softly and pressed himself to Goten's back. Nuzzling on Goten's neck, he slid his hand over Goten's chest then over his stomach and down.

Trunks knew that Goten slept quite lightly, but he also knew that because of that weird bond they shared, his scent worked on Goten relaxingly. Like Goten's scent on him. Very likely, if someone else tried touching Goten while he was asleep, Goten would react in a flash and he'd probably be cradling his broken arm now. Though, he wasn't very sure about it – he just knew how he himself reacted. Ayame had been damn lucky he was covered in Goten's scent then. Though even then, it took time to understand what was going on. It was better not to sneak on a sleeping Saiyan.

Goten was sporting an erection. Trunks brushed over it lightly with his fingertips. He could feel it stir under his touch.

"How long have you been molesting me?" Goten yawned, blinking his blurred eyes at the window. He deeply inhaled the scents surrounding him. Relaxed, he closed his eyes again.

"Have just started," Trunks grinned, licking at Goten's ear. He wrapped his arms around Goten's midsection. He raised his head to rest his chin onto Goten's neck and waited.

"I think I need to talk to Ayame," finally Goten said.

"Probably," Trunks agreed. "Try to convince him that it's a good idea - I don't really mind group sex…" He chuckled when Goten smacked him on his thigh. "At least I think so," Trunks added as an afterthought.

Goten sighed. "You haven't really slept with anyone before me, have you?"

"Nope, I haven't," Trunks nodded. "Well, I got one blonde give me a blowjob, but that was it. She was really stupid and a complete and utter turnoff… So I wasn't in the mood. And I didn't like how she kissed, and she didn't look very clean either; I was a bit afraid I might catch something."

Goten only rolled his eyes. "And I suppose you told her all that?"

"Of course," Trunks nodded.

"You are unbelievable…" Goten groaned. "And when did you find that blonde, anyway?" He was curious.

Trunks shrugged. "I think it was after I had cut my hair. I felt like experimenting…"

Goten shifted to get Trunks' head off his neck. He turned around in Trunks arms. "I get the feeling you are still experimenting…" he said.

Trunks pursed his lips. "Well, in some way yes, I do, but it's not what you are trying to accuse me of…"

Goten watched Trunks' face for some time then sighed. "I can never tell when you are serious and when you are playing…"

"I think you can…" Trunks leaned to press his forehead to Goten's chest. He exhaled loudly onto Goten's skin. "You know you are the only one who knows me… You know I'm not playing with you. You know I wouldn't dare… I would never hurt you…"

Goten reached to stroke Trunks' hair. "Yeah…maybe I know."

"Can we fuck now finally?" Trunks whined, pressing his hips to Goten's.

Goten shook his head in disbelief. He opened his mouth to comment but shuddered and let out a long moan instead.

OoOoO

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.

OoOoO

They lay panting, catching their breath. Trunks and lay next toGoten. Goten reached his hand to lazily ruffle over Trunks' hair. Trunks smiled faintly.

They lay like this until Trunks shifted and disentangled from Goten's arms.

"You should study today," Trunks said.

"Yeah," Goten nodded, agreeing. He watched Trunks' back while that ransacked the wardrobe. "And you should get your hair fixed. I'd also like you to go to see Gohan – that syncope of yours is disturbing me, but I don't want any tricks."

Trunks nodded. "I'll apologize to him." He found a towel he had been looking for and went to the door to take a shower.

Goten's eyes lingered on Trunks' ass until Trunks disappeared in the doorway then Goten shrugged. "Do as you wish."

Goten waited for Trunks to take his shower then went to have his. He wouldn't have minded to take a shower together with Trunks, but that would have resulted in another round of sex and he needed to save his energy for studying instead of that which would have left him incapable of anything else only to lie in bed and sleep all day long. And he knew that Trunks perfectly realized that and wasn't going to stay in the flat today.

"Umm… Smells nice," Goten inhaled the pleasant scent after entering the kitchen. Drying his hair, he looked at what Trunks was doing. He burst out laughing after seeing what Trunks had prepared.

Trunks pouted. "Well, excuse me, but you only taught me how to fry eggs, and Ayame how to fry meat and make salad…"

Goten shook his head, amused. "Nah, it's fine," he said before sitting down at the table and waiting for Trunks to fill his plate with fried egg and meat then add some salad to it. "Actually it looks very nice," he chuckled after Trunks had set his plate before him. Trunks had really put some effort into it: the meat and the salad were cut in small pieces and did look delicious. "Thanks," he smiled at Trunks.

Trunks filled his own plate and plopped against Goten on the opposite side of the table. "You'll have to teach me something more than to fry eggs…" He chewed on his first bite. "Hmm…not too bad though…"

"Everything you do is well," Goten chuckled, agreeing after tasting the food. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know much about preparing food… My mom is a very good cook, but I was never interested in that… Only after moving out I realized I should have appreciated it more…" Goten sighed. "Ah well, but then Ayame came and he is really good at cooking…" he swallowed what he had in his mouth then reached for a glass with juice.

"Your mother didn't accept the thought that you are gay?" Trunks asked.

Goten frowned when unpleasant memories washed over him. He took a good gulp from his glass. "She freaked out…" he said, putting the glass down. "And then all hell broke loose… At first she decided that it was illness then that I'm a pervert and tried to proselytize me… That wasn't a nice experience...I can still see her with the bible in her hands, crying her eyes out… Goku and Gohan were torn between supporting either me or her… I had to get out or she'd have eaten me alive…"

Trunks decided he didn't want to spoil Goten's meal any further, so didn't ask anything, though he was curious.

But after several minutes of silent meal, Goten spoke again: "I'm not really angry with her… I was, but it had passed… I suppose that now I'm simply sad that it happened… And I was angry with Gohan and Goku for some time…especially Gohan, because I knew Goku wouldn't really be able to go against her, and I expected Gohan to support me. But Gohan… Ah, it's history…" he shook his head.

"But I suppose nothing could compare with Trunks pushing you away?" Trunks did feel guilty for his question, but it didn't stop him from asking.

Goten looked at Trunks sideways. He put some more food into his mouth. "To put it simply - I was devastated. Of course I knew he was straight, but I suppose I expected some understanding or at least some kind of affection, dunno…" Goten shook his head while chewing. "I think I was simply trying to find some comfort after being thrown out from the house… The least I expected was a punch to my face…"

"Fucker," Trunks muttered under his breath.

Goten gave him a weird look. "Well, you aren't very sensitive either…" He reached for his glass with juice again.

Trunks nodded. "That's true. But I wouldn't have pushed my friend away…"

Goten watched him over the rim of his glass. Then he put the glass back onto the table. "You know, after the hurt had passed… Recently…I have realized we have never been friends… I was his shadow following him everywhere, keeping him company and whatnot. He treated me like a dog, like his pet… I could never be on the same level as he was – I was never as smart or as powerful as he was… So he never saw me more than that. Only like some thing to make his time fly faster…"

Trunks finished his meal silently. He pushed his plate away. Goten looked dismal, and Trunks thought he should say or do something, but he didn't know what and the truth was that Goten was right.

"You know, it was his problem, not yours," Trunks said softly. "He wasn't really right in the head to treat you like he did…"

Goten chuckled. "It sounds funny coming from you…"

"Goten?"

"Mmm?" Goten swallowed his salad.

"Please, don't compare us. It's very unpleasant to me…"

"Sorry…" Goten nodded guiltily. "It's just…"

"I know that we have the same appearance, the same strength and power and our mind functions similarly, but we…"

"…Aren't the same person," Goten finished for him. "I know, Trunks." He took the last bite and pushed his plate away. "And you don't know how happy I am that it was you who woke up instead of him…" Goten looked at Trunks.

"Yeah, I am happy about it too…" Trunks looked back at Goten's face, serious. After several seconds he stood up and went to the fridge. "And this is for the dessert," Trunks said while putting a dish with ice-cream opposite Goten; they hadn't finished it yesterday and put it in the fridge to freeze. "This too," Trunks said, leaning down to give a quick peck to Goten's lips. "I hate it when you're sad."

Goten's eyes followed Trunks until he sat down. "Appears you do know how to be romantic…" he smiled.

"Of course I do," Trunks grinned. He scooped some ice-cream from his dish.

After finishing their ice-cream they washed their dishes, Goten left to study, and Trunks went out.

XXXXX

Trunks closed the door behind him and went to the elevator. The elevator arrived, the door opened, and Trunks saw Ayame coming from it. Trunks supposed he should leave Goten to deal with that, but he wasn't exactly the type to refuse the opportunity when it presented itself. He knew Goten was going to be angry with him, but he wanted to share several standpoints of his with Ayame.

"Hey," Trunks nodded.

Ayame's brow rose. "Hello," he nodded. "So you two now live together or how I should understand that?"

He loved when people were straightforward. "You are very right," Trunks nodded. "We are a pair."

Ayame stared at him like he would have grown two heads. After several seconds Trunks saw fury in Ayame's eyes. It was clear what Ayame thought about all this. Trunks sighed.

"Ah, I know that now in your eyes I'm even a bigger scum than that one was…" Trunks said. "I know you love Goten, and I took him away… I think you'd prefer being raped again than this…" he concluded, ruffling through his hair absentmindedly.

"You…fucking…" Ayame hissed, clenching his fists. "Who the fuck do you think you-?!"

"I do play dirty to get what I want," Trunks nodded, simply ignoring Ayame's anger. Then he shrugged. "Well, I don't mind your and Goten's relationship. As long as you won't interfere, that is. I would advise not to try opposing me. I would not use the methods the other one used, but…"

Trunks knew that right that now Ayame wanted nothing else only to beat the shit out of him. The other male was red with anger. But Trunks also knew that Ayame was afraid of him. Ayame knew what the other had been capable of and he doubted Ayame managed to separate their pictures yet. Though, it seemed Ayame had no idea he would not lay finger on him while he was under Goten's protection.

Trunks leaned on the wall. He could perfectly understand Ayame's anger and frustration and he was quite sorry for the man, but it didn't mean he'd step back. Not yet, anyway.

"You know that Goten was in love with him," Trunks said. "Let Goten have his dream fulfilled. At least for a little while…"

Confusion flashed through Ayame's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Trunks pursed his lips. "I'm saying that I don't intend to demolish everything you and Goten have. It's only temporary. I'm not going to stay for long here…" he shook his head. "This has nothing to do with you – it's neither grudge nor revenge… Goten will be back with you after I'm gone," he looked at frowning Ayame and gave in into urge to laugh. "I'm glad he has someone like you to take care of him… Thank you," he nodded, leaning to hit the button to call the elevator.

Ayame stared at Trunks back. "I don't understand anything," he said honestly. "But according to your words it seems you are playing with him…" he glared.

Trunks chuckled and shook his head. He turned to Ayame. "No, I am not. It's that I'm not sure how much time I have left…"

Understanding flashed through Ayame's face. His gray eyes widened. "You mean the other…?"

Trunks nodded. "I don't have enough strength to control him."

"What will you do?" Ayame asked.

"There's only one way out," Trunks answered before entering the elevator.

Ayame gazed at the door that had closed behind Trunks then cursed loudly.

XXXXX

While sitting in a chair at a barber's and staring blindly at the mirror Trunks thought that he shouldn't have said what he said to Ayame after all. But on the other hand he was completely sure that Ayame wouldn't say a word to Goten – Ayame would gain nothing by doing that.

Watching his hair being done he thought what he should say when he met Gohan. To tell the truth he was a bit embarrassed to have attacked the man like this. His control had simply slipped, he was like mad then. Though, he was still angry with Gohan.

After an hour Trunks paid, thanked and left the barber's. After finding calm corner without people he ITed to Gohan. He found the man in the same hospital in the staffroom leaning over a pile of documents.

"You are lucky that there were no people," Gohan said, not raising his head.

"Hi," Trunks greeted. He walked over to sit on a chair opposite Gohan's table. He noticed his laptop was on it. He remembered perfectly the last time he had forgotten to switch it off. It meant that Gohan had seen those disgusting scenes.

"Hello," Gohan raised his head. Trunks had his hair dyed again and was as striking as ever. Gohan pushed the pile of paperwork aside. "Well?"

"I apologize for almost killing you," Trunks said.

"Yes, you completely lost it," Gohan nodded. "Though, after seeing this," he motioned at the laptop, "I don't really blame you."

"So who finally decided to kill him?" Trunks leaned back in his chair. "I presume it was Vegeta's idea but he left to do the dirty work for you?"

Gohan folded his fingers, put his hands on the table and leaned back, too. "He said a parent shouldn't kill his child…" he sighed. "I suppose it all started when Goten let it accidentally slip about Trunks' "weird games". It was something about torturing animals. It was long ago, and Trunks was still a child. I didn't really pay much attention to that – sometimes children do tend to be cruel in their curiosity… Besides, I thought that Goten was overreacting.

"But later I became aware of changes in Goten. It was pretty clear whose influence was that… Those changes…they disturbed me, because it wasn't something one wants to see in his younger brother… And sometimes I'd find Goten crying and mumbling about something Trunks did. I talked to Trunks. I don't really remember what I said, probably something about not wanting to see him hurting Goten," Gohan shrugged. He unfolded his hands to ruffle through his hair. Then he took his glasses of and put them on the table.

"Trunks didn't show any reaction to and didn't give a damn about what I had said. But things got awkward with Trunks… It was like he had stopped being a human being – sorry for the pun -," Gohan sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He was always rather cold, but… I don't know… It's…" he shook his head. "The feral…mad look he sometimes would get in his eyes…

"Anyways, I think it would have slipped if not that reportage on the news I accidentally saw about a mutilated woman… It suspiciously looked like someone had blasted her…" Gohan inclined his head to the laptop. "I believe it was her.

"I don't know why I got interested in that case – I didn't really have any proof. It might have been that someone had simply burned her but on the other hand it did look like a small crater created by a ki-blast… I suppose deep inside I knew Trunks was really capable of that… But I didn't manage to get more on that case.

"I went to Vegeta. I thought he'd get mad at me for suspecting his son. You can understand my surprise when he listened me out carefully and then said that sometimes Trunks smelled of blood and death…

"Vegeta followed him later. I don't know what Vegeta saw exactly but after coming back he told me I had been right…" Gohan said. He raised his head to look at Trunks. "Only after you attacked me did I understand why it took so much time to eliminate him and why Vegeta was so carefully planning everything… I didn't ever imagine Trunks could be so strong…and you aren't even familiar with your body and power enough… I'm not sure why Vegeta didn't tell me about Trunks' abilities… Maybe he thought I'd chicken out… Anyways, there was another reason why we couldn't remove Trunks so easily – Bulma. She wouldn't have ever agreed or even understand… So Vegeta decided to make it look like an accident…"

Trunks nodded. He knew the rest. When he got suspicious he checked the videotapes that were made during that day of accident. The tape was there, everything was there: the lab and Bulma and Gohan and Trunks in it and the explosion. But there was also a short glitch and a sudden darkness after which Trunks was seen lying on the floor with a splinter of metal piercing his head. Bulma was screaming her head off and cradling Trunks in her arms, and Gohan was calling the ambulance.

The glitch might have been seen as a result of the explosion, but it was suspicious enough. And he had noticed Gohan reacted strangely to him. Gohan and Vegeta, both of them. And after seeing those videos on his laptop he realized all "whys" and the motive. And he wasn't blaming them. The opposite – Trunks was too dangerous to leave him around.

"Why didn't you finish him off later?" Trunks asked.

Gohan stared at the desk before him. "Actually we thought he'd simply die or at least would never wake up – neither I nor Vegeta wanted to taint our hands anymore. You can imagine our surprise when Goten called Bulma to tell that you are awake. Thinking that you will kill her, Vegeta immediately went after Bulma. But it was you who woke up."

TBC


	15. Part 15

**Nasi****r**: Well, Trunks isn't a trustworthy type. One can't be too fast in trusting him and yes, Goten might burn, and badly in the process of it all.

**Kara**: I'm glad you think so :) Yes, Ayame is a good friend.

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 15

Trunks and Gohan were still in the staffroom. They sat in a silence of unspoken words. Then Gohan took his paperwork back up as he wanted to come back to it.

"I fainted yesterday," Trunks said. "At least Goten thinks that. He told me I should see you because of that…"

Interested and quite surprised, Gohan raised his head to look at him. "He actually advised you to come here? Last time I saw him, he was sure I attacked you…" He pushed his documents back to the side.

"I told him the truth – that I was first to attack," with a light move, Trunks flipped several black hair-strands off his face. "There was no point in lying – I wouldn't have really gained anything and I need you to be at my side… And I don't like lying to him…it makes me feel…dirty."

Gohan's brows rose in amusement. "Really?" he chuckled. "Surprised me… Why do you need me at your side?" He became quite disturbed when Trunks' face got very serious. Trunks rarely acted serious. Like a damn comedian – yes. Like a killer – yes. Like an unfeeling creature – yes. But he was rarely serious.

"I didn't faint," Trunks said. "He tried to break free. I'll need you to take care of the matter when he comes back again. He is stronger than me."

Not understanding, Gohan thought for a moment whom Trunks could be talking about. Then he paled visibly. "You mean…?"

Trunks nodded. "I'll ask for a week. I don't think I have more left. And then you'll have to finish what you have started before he escapes."

Gohan stared at him stunned. "You mean to kill you?!" he spluttered, wide-eyed.

"There's no other option," Trunks said calmly. "Or do you want him to massacre everyone around? I have seen his mind – he won't spare anyone who stood up against him. And he knows everything what I know. He'll kill your and Vegeta's families. After that he'll destroy you both. Though first, he'll kill Goten…"

Gohan closed his eyes, not trusting his ears and trying to regulate his breathing. He shook his head, not managing to believe that the situation was real. He couldn't believe Trunks was seriously suggesting this… But…there was no other way to solve this – they couldn't simply put Trunks in a jail or even lock him somewhere up; Trunks was too powerful for that – he'd break free from anywhere.

Gohan exhaled the shuddery breath he was holding. "Why Goten?"

"Yesterday he fucked me. I doubt the other liked it very much…" Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Gohan hid his face in his hands. After several seconds he raised his head to glare at Trunks. "Then why did you let it happen?!"

Trunks chewed on his lower lip silently. "You know, I thought about it very long – I know that Goten still can't see us as separate persons...he still sees me as his replacement… I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring it to this point between Goten and me. But then… I wanted to prove it to Goten that there's nothing wrong with him, that it was not his fault what happened between him and Trunks. I just wanted him to see another side. Like this he can have his dream fulfilled and his feelings answered. At least for a little while…"

Gohan stared at him then shook his head. "Bullshit, all that… It's bullshit," he hissed. "You wanted Goten and you wanted to get at the other, so you killed two birds with one stone! You knew it's almost the worst you can do to the other – he hated "homos"! And have you thought what Goten will do after you die?! Goddamit, you-!" he growled in fury.

Trunks pursed his lips in distaste. "Well all that is true, of course. But I wouldn't accentuate any of the factors… All of them came into play…" he shrugged. "Ah well, probably I am what one calls a selfish person," he ruffled through his hair. He pulled one hair out to observe it. He loved that there was none of that purple color on it. "I'll think of something. I might suddenly die of some tumor or heck knows what…" he mused, twirling the hair between his fingers.

Gohan just shook his head angrily. "You are as sick as he was!"

Trunks' eyes darkened. He let go of the hair to let it float down onto the carpet. "Answer me one question, Goten's brother: what do you think is it better – to at least once let Goten experience something great and to let it go later, or to never let him have his feelings answered and let him blame himself and rot inside?"

Gohan stared at him. "Do you even feel something for Goten?" he finally asked.

Trunks turned his head to the window to look through it and to avoid Gohan's eyes. It did rain a lot recently. The spring was rainy this year, not that he knew about any other year… "I don't know," he muttered after several seconds, after having observed his reflection in the window for some time. "There's that weird bond, and I also like him and I do lust after him, but…" And this was his last spring, too. It was annoying.

Gohan watched Trunks silently. Trunks was in distress. Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "I believe that's the closest to love you can feel… You are worried over him…"

Blinking, Trunks turned to look at Gohan. "You think so?"

"I'm not sure how it will be after several years after that parent bond between you will disperse, but now… Yes, you love him."

"But…Goten is worried over Ayame and he likes him and he fucks him but he doesn't love him."

Gohan refused to react to Trunks' bluntness. He grinned then. "And why do you think so? Did he tell you that? Of course he loves Ayame – he wouldn't have stayed with the man if he didn't."

"Huh?" Trunks stared at him.

"Trunks, there are plenty kinds of love," Gohan said. "It's not something that you can describe as easily as you wish…"

"But isn't it only affection, that what he feels for Ayame?" Trunks wondered.

Gohan scratched his head. Trunks' questions were starting to give him headache. "And is love not an affection?"

"You are getting me confused," Trunks complained. "I don't think I meant that kind of love… At least I think I didn't…"

"Doesn't matter what you meant – it doesn't change the fact that Goten loves Ayame."

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Fine, you got your point across. It's so annoying that some stupid exchange of chemicals turn into such a bothersome thing I need to think about…"

Gohan chuckled. "By the way - I'm not sure my philosophy is correct. There are many theories and opinions…"

Trunks glared at him. He crossed his arms over his chest. "So do we have a deal?" he asked.

Gohan's smile disappeared. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Trunks, it was impossibly difficult the other time and now… You can't ask me such a thing… I don't want to do this… Why…?"

"…Why don't I kill myself?" Trunks asked. "Yeah…I suppose I could…"

"No, I didn't mean that," Gohan shook his head. "That is no better option. But I…"

"There's no one else I could ask. Whom should I go to? – Should I ask Goten to chop my head off? Or maybe Vegeta to slay his son? And your father? I don't think that he has a clue about what is going on?"

"No, he doesn't," Gohan shook his head in denial. "He wouldn't have agreed with our plan. He'd have thought that it was sneaky. He would have approached Trunks directly, which would have resulted in hell knows what…"

Trunks pursed his lips, thinking. Goten's father was powerful. The man was the most powerful of all he had encountered, and he wondered who would have won if Goten's father had challenged the other.

"Trunks?"

"Umm?" Trunks' head jerked up as he was pulled from his thoughts.

"I was wondering about that IT thing…" Gohan drawled. "As far as I know one is able to IT after choosing some source of power to IT to, as a base. Then, when you attacked me… I was trying to figure out how you transferred so many times without concentrating on anyone's ki?"

"Ah, that," Trunks ruffled through his hair. "Yeah, after finding you with Vegeta, I was kinda pissed I had to come back to the hospital afoot. I figured if I found some stable point I could always concentrate on, I'd manage to move around without much trouble."

"Eh?"

"I found some quite powerful ki somewhere up in the sky. I don't know who it is, but he serves as a point when I measure the distance I need to transfer from."

Gohan stared at Trunks not blinking. "You mean you use Piccolo's ki and take your frame of reference like…ten or twenty kilometers while quickly changing your location from one point to another…?"

"Uh-uh," Trunks nodded. "Dunno who that Piccolo is, but actually it's very easy. You just keep focused on the ki," Trunks pointed his finger in the air. "Then you measure the distance you think you need," he drew a triangle with his hands in the air. "So practically you can IT to any point, left or right, up or down, back or forth in the system that you get after connecting all the "dots"." He then looked at the ceiling, thoughtful. "Though, this technique needs much carefulness. One can accidentally screw up by missing such things like hard ground or water or any other substance. I don't really know what would happen if one, for example, transferred into a wall or tree or water… I suppose in that case we'd get a mess of intermingled atoms. It wouldn't be a pleasant sight…" he scratched his head.

Gohan nodded. "Yes, Goku is very careful with that too. But he hasn't thought of using anyone's ki as a reference…"

"Yeah, he's kinda stupid," Trunks nodded.

Gohan choked. "Well, excuse me! – You can't measure people according to your IQ! Compared to you the entire world consists only of fools!"

"Really?" Trunks wondered honestly.

Gohan growled at him. He stood up. "C'mon," he jerked his head towards the door. "Let's go to your ward. I'll check on you and take a blood sample," he opened the drawer to ransack for his instruments.

"I'm fine," Trunks shook his head. "I hate being stabbed."

"Quit whining," Gohan walked over to the chair Trunks was sitting on. He reached his hand to simply grab Trunks by his arm and pull him off the chair but his hand faltered in the midair after his and Trunks' eyes met.

Trunks' eyes turned dark blue. They bore into Gohan's, making the older male step back. "I can walk on my own," Trunks said. Avoiding touching Gohan's raised arm, he got up and went to the door.

With a thoughtful look Gohan gazed at Trunks' back for several seconds then followed the man.

They passed several corridors. After entering the ward, Trunks decided that nothing had changed – the ward was the same as he had left it – some clothes tossed here and there, several books, a sleepy pear on the table, an unfinished mug of tea…

"Remove your shirt and sit down," Gohan said while ransacking a bag he had brought together with him.

"I said I'm fine," Trunks glared.

"Goten will be angry with me if I let you go without thoroughly checking you…" Gohan sighed.

Trunks pursed his lips. He knew that Gohan was right. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked around for a place to sit down then chose the bed.

"So he wants to evade you?" Gohan pushed the chair to Trunks and sat down opposite him. He took a stethoscope. Gohan was glad that the Saiyans healed much faster than Humans – he had no wish to see any of the marks Goten might have left on Trunks while the two were rolling in the bed. He was grateful that Trunks was considerate enough to take a thorough shower…

Trunks nodded. He frowned as the cold metal touched his skin. "Yeah, he tried to overtake when I lost my concentration while trying to remember how the strawberries tasted like… And the nights…hell knows what he does then. Goten said that I had been tossing in the bed non-stop…"

Gohan didn't say anything, but it was clear what he thought. He put the stethoscope aside. He sighed then rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

Gohan reached for Trunks' chin. He rolled his eyes as Trunks jerked his head away from his hand. "Follow my finger with your eyes," he said then, raising his finger. "Trunks, please," he sighed as the younger male simply glared at his finger and then refused to follow it. "It's not that I'm having fun either…"

Trunks' nose scrunched but this time his eyes followed Gohan's finger. "I'm perfectly fine, except that I have no control over that fucker in my head," he grunted out.

Trunks frowned as the needle pierced his skin.

"Well, though it's pretty clear that physically you're completely fine, I'll have the results after several minutes, so you can wait for them," Gohan said after disinfecting the sting.

"Don't care 'bout that," Trunks flung his shirt on. His hand froze in the midair, and his eyes locked on Goten who had just entered the ward. "Hello, sweetheart, I thought you were gonna study…?" he finished slowly pushing his arm into the sleeve.

"Hello," Goten nodded at the two men. "I did…a bit. But I have several questions for Gohan. I thought you'd have finished here by now…"

Trunks pouted. "This means you're banishing me?"

"You won't say anything, so I thought I could talk with my brother about that incident…" Goten answered. "I wanted to know why the hell he brought you to the point you decided to kill yourself."

"Tch…" Trunks' nose scrunched. "Stingy."

"Quit it," Goten glared at him.

"Goten, you don't really understand the situation…" Gohan shook his head. "It's not I who is dangerous to Trunks'… It's he who is dangerous to us all…"

"What nonsense are you spewing?!" Goten shouted. "He was on the verge of killing himself when Goku ITed me there! What did you do to him then?!"

Gohan just sighed and shook his head. "I didn't do anything. Probably that's the worst… You don't need to worry about him – he can take care of himself - he almost killed me then. I don't even know if I would have survived, if not for Senzu…"

Goten just shook his head. "I know his power. Hell, I know it all too well. And he remembered how to use it. It wasn't all of it on that field," he snorted at Gohan. "Already at age fifteen Trunks was bordering on the level to Super Saiyan three," with his head he motioned at Trunks' side. "I know that if he wanted, he'd have killed you, but he didn't. It means he was not the one who attacked you! It was you!"

Gohan stared at his brother for several long seconds. It appeared that Goten knew more about Trunks' power than he let on. "He didn't attack me with the intention to kill. Though, it might have seemed like that at that time… He was upset and angry because he thinks I made a mistake. He wanted to give me a lesson of what could and probably would happen if… "

"That's enough, Goten's brother," Trunks voice echoed harshly in the room. "I don't think I gave you permission to talk about my personal affairs..?"

"From when do I need your permission?" Gohan snorted.

Trunks smiled at him. "Oppose me one more time and really…you won't ever need to ask anyone's permission…"

"Trunks…" the soft voice crossed the room like a lightning. "SHUT THE FUCK UP. GOT IT?"

Trunks closed his mouth. He frowned. "Yes," he muttered. He leaned on the wall behind him. He lowered his eyes to the floor as Gohan's stunned look fell on him.

"And you, Gohan," Goten turned to his brother. "The bond is thicker than blood, and if you ever as much as…"

"Don't say such hurtful things to your brother," Trunks snarled, glaring at Goten's back. "The only thing he's worried about is you. I was the one to attack him, so stop blaming him!"

Surprised, Gohan looked at Trunks behind Goten's back.

Goten turned around. "Then why don't you say why you attacked him?!"

"I was upset," Trunks answered.

"Goddamit, Trunks!" Goten cursed. "You piss me off!"

Trunks shrugged.

Suddenly, their ears pricked at the noise that was coming from somewhere down the corridor.

"Where is that fucking perverted bowl-cut narcissist?!" someone shouted again.

Goten and Gohan turned their heads to Trunks in unison.

Trunks' blue eyes blinked at them. "I guess I have guests…" he muttered then.

Goten didn't even try to hold his laughter. "At least you are not in denial…" he commented, laughing his head off.

Trunks scowled at him. Goten was first to mention something about narcissism after he woke up, and it seemed that everyone went with that idea… Though, he was quite sure they were right…

After several seconds Kiore burst into the ward. "You damn freak! I have been trying to find you for hell knows how long! Why do you give your phone number if you switch it off?!" he yelled.

Trunks checked the shirt he was wearing then pulled a small phone from one of the pockets. "Whoops…the battery is dead…"

"For whole four days?!" Kiore growled out.

"Umm… Yeah?" Trunks' blue eyes blinked at him innocently. Then he turned to Gohan. "Could you bring the laptop here? Yeah, and an empty CD or a Floppy disk?"

Gohan nodded. He gathered his tools and left the ward. Kiore's eyes settled on Goten. This time the man didn't dare say anything, but it was clear that he wanted Goten to leave.

"Goten, sweetheart, can you leave us for a moment?" Trunks asked.

Goten snorted. He turned around and marched out of the ward.

"So you need that fucking passport or not?! What games are you playing here?!" Kiore got to the point as soon as Goten had left.

"Well, actually I don't need it anymore," Trunks shrugged. "But…ah, well, I'll take it anyway."

"Then transfer the rest of the money into my account and you'll get it this evening."

"OK," Trunks nodded. "So I will have my passport, and you'll have your dissertation in the evening, then."

"Give the dissertation now," Kiore glared.

"Nuh-uh," Trunks shook his head. "I don't trust you."

"Look who's talking!" Kiore rolled his eyes.

It the end they agreed to meet in the same café they had met earlier, and Kiore left.

"What did he want?" Goten asked after watching Trunks doing something with his laptop then copying something from his laptop to a CD.

"His dissertation," Trunks answered.

Goten's eyes widened. "You mean you haven't given him it yet?! But the deadline…"

"…was two days ago," Trunks grinned. "I know. Yesterday I called the university to ask how my dissertations were doing. Tomorrow they will give the tentative results and we'll have to defend our works after two days."

Goten sighed. He plopped onto the chair next to the window. "So you purposely switched your phone off…"

"Yep," Trunks grinned. "Done," he tossed the CD further onto the bed. "He won't have any use of it," he chuckled. "But he can always apply for the next year." He got from on the bed.

"You know…he is going to try to kill you for this…" Goten shook his head in amusement.

"Interesting idea," Trunks pointed out, with a thoughtful look on his face. "But it would be such a nuisance and shame to die by his hand… Nah…" I'm really a selfish person, Trunks thought.

"Huh?!" Goten blinked. He turned around to look at Gohan who entered the ward with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Never mind," Trunks waved off. "You don't seem upset with me…?" he looked at Goten.

"I hate Kiore!" Goten snorted.

Trunks grinned. "I know, love," he winked at Goten. "And that's why it's even funnier!"

Gohan cleared his throat. He approached them both and slapped the sheet of paper with Trunks blood test results onto Goten's chest. "Unfortunately, the fucker is completely fine, see for yourself," he mumbled after Goten took the paper. He walked over to the door and then slammed it behind him.

Goten's right eye twitched. He slowly turned to Trunks. "Can it be that you…?"

"Ehh…" Trunks waved his hands against him frantically. "By accident! I told him by accident!" He ducked the rotten pear that flew at him. "Goten's brother! Goten's brother, help me!" laughing, Trunks shot through the door after the older Saiyan, with an enraged Goten in tow.

XXXXX

After Goten's anger lessened they came back to the city. They had dinner, Trunks went to meet Kiore, and Goten was left studying.

Trunks exchanged the passport for the dissertation and went back home.

When Trunks entered the flat, he could already tell that the atmosphere had changed while he was away. After giving a look at the living-room it appeared to be true: Goten was curled up onto the sofa, staring at the floor. When Trunks' entered, Goten's head rose at him, and an angered flash crossed his painful features.

"Ayame was here."

"Oooh…" Trunks stepped back, away from the sofa.

"I think I said that I wanted to talk with him on my own?!" Goten hissed.

Trunks made one more step back then leaned on case of the doorway. He nodded, "Yes."

"So why the fuck do you have to fuck everything up?!" Goten yelled.

"Then I suppose that he didn't like the thought about threesome…"

"Trunks!" Goten screamed, bursting into tears.

Trunks startled. He quickly approached the sofa and embraced Goten. "Gods, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he muttered in Goten's neck, holding with sobs shaking body. Gohan had been right – Goten did love Ayame. "I'm sorry, I don't think what I say…"

"I just wanted to tell him myself…" Goten sobbed out. "And you…"

"I'm sorry," Trunks repeated. He stroked Goten's back, enjoying the warmth the other's body produced. "What did he say?" he asked.

Goten freed himself from Trunks' arms. He tried to take a hold of his tears. "He said that there was no point in maintaining such a relationship and left." He knew that it would have been the same if it were him to tell the news to Ayame instead of Trunks, but still… It would have been better if it were him to be first to tell.

Trunks lowered his head. Ayame had more pride than he had anticipated…

"He wasn't angry, wasn't angry at all…" Goten continued, wiping his tears with his fist. "And that's why… Just…said that he was happy for me…" he burst into tears again. Surprised, he raised his head to look at Trunks who had grabbed him by his hand.

"C'mon," Trunks pulled Goten up. He dragged him into the kitchen. He seated confused Goten onto the chair then went to the fridge. "We'll drink today," he declared, putting a bottle of Vodka onto the table. "I'll drink because I'm such an inconsiderate bastard, and you because you have cheated on your boyfriend."

Goten's lower lip started trembling. "The glasses are there," he motioned above Trunks' head. "And it was mostly your fault!" he added, his eyes all watery again.

Trunks thought about keeping silent then decided against it. "It's not like I have forced you…"

Goten glared at him but didn't say anything. He felt hurt and he hated Trunks. And he knew that Trunks was right and he loved Trunks. And Trunks knew it all…

Goten wiped his tears angrily and stood up to look for something to eat. He set to quickly make sandwiches. Trunks found the glasses, put them on the table and took the bottle to open it. After filling the glasses he watched Goten making the sandwiches. He wondered if Goten would regret it as long as he lived. And he felt like shit for doing this to them both. But then…did he really regret? Did Goten really regret it…or would he…?

"Don't dwell on it too much," he finally shrugged. He thought whom the words were really meant to. Likely to both of them.

"Trunks?"

"Umm?"

"Shut up. At least this evening."

"Okay."

Goten sighed and pushed the plate in the middle of the table within their both reach then sat down opposite Trunks. He took his glass, with his head motioning for Trunks to take his. Goten looked at the colorless liquid in the glass then raised his eyes to Trunks' face. "I suppose the first one should be to wash the bitterness of screwing up."

"Like the rest of them," Trunks shrugged, emptying his glass in one gulp. "Oh shit," he grabbed a sandwich after swallowing. "My eyes are watering," he complained.

"At least like this…" Goten glared at him.

Trunks glared back at him. "You say that I'm insensitive?" He reached for the bottle to fill the glasses again.

"If there's the opposite of sensitive – it's you!" Goten snorted, grabbing his already filled glass.

Trunks emptied his glass. "Actually I'm very sensitive, mind you!" he protested after taking a good bite of the sandwich. "My eyes are very sensitive to the sun, and I am very ticklish!"

"Godfuckingdammit!" Goten grunted out. "I'll kill you one day!"

"I'm sorry, but if we are depressed, the more we drink the more depressed we'll be. I read that somewhere…"

They sat silently and drank for another ten minutes.

"But aren't we drinking to contemplate and atone for what we did?" Goten asked finally.

"Can drinking atone for what we did? How can drinking atone for anything at all?" Trunks chuckled. "You are stupid," he laughed then.

Goten's brow quirked up at Trunks' overly happy face. "I think you already got drunk. As far as I remember the previous Trunks didn't have good alcohol tolerance either…"

"Really?" Trunks wondered. "I have a weakness after all!" he squealed. "I can drink myself to death!"

Goten rolled his eyes. He filled their glasses again. "Here," he pushed one over to Trunks. "Exploit your weakness, you moron."

Trunks pouted at him then took the glass and emptied it.

"Trunks," Goten slurred after half an hour. He raised his heavy head to look at Trunks. "Answer me honestly. Do you really love me? Or have I just thrown everything away because of nothing?"

Trunks faltered. "The answer to the first…first question is "yes". The answer to the second one…I'm not sure…"

Goten thought a moment. He decided that even if Trunks got drunk much faster than him, Trunks had a better metabolism. "So you really love me then? Good," he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Wanna shag?"

Goten almost poked his eye out. "I hate you…" he mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"C'mon, I even bought the handcuffs!" Trunks grinned.

Goten almost poked his other eye out.

"But I doubt we should play with them, in the condition we are in… I might lose the key…"

"Who says it's me who is gonna be cuffed?!" Goten glared at Trunks.

An honest surprise appeared on Trunks face. "And who then?" His eyes widened. He pointed his finger at himself. "Me?" He shook his head. "Nuh-huh, no way," he waved his hands before himself in protest.

"Then you are not getting any, anyway!" Goten stated flatly, slamming his glass on the table.

Trunks scratched his head, confused. "I thought the relationship was exactly for that – to get it anytime…"

"Aha!" Goten reddened in anger. "So you are with me only to get it anytime?!"

Trunks blinked at him. "Uhhh…Yeah?" Next second a flying saucer with the rest of the sandwiches struck him between his eyes.

"I hate you!" Goten screamed.

"But how could I get it any other way?!" Trunks protested, rubbing his forehead. "It's logical! I'm with you because I want to get some!"

Goten was forced to think much more than he could and wanted in his condition. "Umm…" he thought. "Kinda true…"

"See!" Trunks squealed in delight. "I told you!"

"You get very stupid when you drink," Goten commented.

Trunks pouted. "I think it goes for everyone…" He slowly got up, carefully, not to trip, walked over to Goten, took him by his arm and started dragging him in the direction of the bedroom.

As soon as they fell onto the bed, Trunks started peeling clothes off Goten. Sloppy kisses and shaky caresses were exchanged, and then lust hit the roof.

"Can't find the damn lube!" Trunks whined while with one hand ransacking a small bedside-cabinet and trying to stroke Goten with the other.

"First drawer…" Goten moaned out. "Somewhere there…"

"Found it!"

Goten was very glad that preparation didn't last long. He couldn't last any longer either. He was hot all over, Trunks' body and scents overwhelming his already muzzy senses. He panted and moaned while Trunks pushed in and out. It took about ten thrusts for Trunks and he came, dragging Goten after him.

"I'm gonna sleep now," Trunks muttered drowsily, rolling off Goten.

"Moron…" Goten murmured, falling instantly into a drunken sleep.

TBC


	16. Part 16

**MD**: Well, as I have replied your review by sending a PM, I will just wish you a good read :)

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

xxxxx

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 16

Goten held his bursting head. He was sitting on the bed, between the rumpled sheets, naked. He turned his head to the window. It was about midday already. He turned to look at the other side of the bed where Trunks was sprawled all over.

Trunks was still asleep, his breath even, his features relaxed and unguarded. Trunks' friable and tousled hair looked like a black aura on the white pillow. He still couldn't quite get used to the sight of Trunks having black hair. Usually, the first thought he had when he'd see Trunks was "Huh?" Why was that he didn't know. People did change their haircut, hair color, even their faces. Why was Trunks' black hair bugging him?

Trunks' hair still smelled of barber's. Perfume and sprays. He didn't like how it shaded Trunks' natural scent. Trunks washed too much, rubbing his scent off him and leaving that of soap or shower gel. He liked feeling Trunks' natural scent, he liked when after touching Trunks he could feel the scent texture on his own skin much later.

Silently, Goten climbed over Trunks and padded to the kitchen. He filled a glass of water, drank it in several gulps then put the glass next to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. Then filled the glass again and sat down at the table to drink.

He couldn't comprehend how Trunks could have suggested drinking yesterday. The fucker knew he had an exam tomorrow! How was he going to learn now?! His head felt like it was filled with sand that threatened to bust it at any moment.

But on the other hand… He had been in such a condition that he wouldn't have been able to learn anyway. The conversation with Ayame messed him up completely. The shock he had been in after… Everything went out of the window. And for what? Fuck him if he knew. Trunks said he loved him. He doubted it very much. There was that problem of the weird parent bond they shared. He had no idea what would happen after the bond dissolved after several years. Several years…

Goten snorted at himself. As if he and Trunks were going to last several years together! Several weeks or days the most were closer to the truth. He did love and did like Trunks but he had never been able to tell what was going on in that pretty head of his. Trunks was full of shit. Right now Trunks was like a teen who had just gotten a candy called sex. He could understand Trunks, but hell, he went through that when he was thirteen and he didn't know what would happen after Trunks had had his fill.

But…he wasn't even sure why he was thinking about that. The time that they had now together was great and the future... Later could wait…

"Your face is dripping on my floor," Trunks notified Goten as soon as he entered the kitchen. "I might slip and kill myself."

"Fuck you, too," Goten snapped, irritated and quite angry. "Quit talking about death all the time, OK?"

"Aren't we a bit moody today…?" Trunks walked over to the fridge and started ransacking it.

Goten watched Trunks' back while he was searching for something in the fridge. "Don't you have a hangover or something?" he finished his glass and went to refill it again.

"A hangover?" With a piece of salami between his teeth Trunks turned around to look at him. He thought a moment. "Nope," he shook his head finally, tearing at the meat with his teeth. He turned back to the fridge.

"Why? Why do you never have a hangover?" Goten sat back onto the chair. He glared at Trunks back. "You are wearing my boxers, dammit!"

"Dunno…" Trunks shrugged. "And you are wearing mine, so we are even," he said into the fridge.

Goten looked at his crotch. Really, somehow he had grabbed those with a devil and angel. He frowned. "You eat a lot," he said then only for the sake of saying something.

"Quit bugging me," Trunks plopped down at the table before Goten and began to munch a sandwich he had hastily built. "I'm a growing child."

Goten snickered. His thought exactly, but he still had to open his mouth: "Didn't look like one while…" he hushed. He raised his glass to have some more water, but it was already too late.

"…While you were screaming my name?" Trunks immediately latched onto it, grinning.

Goten glared, glared hard. "I don't remember doing that," he said only to say something again.

Trunks just raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, I'll just eat and leave you in peace to learn. I still have to go to the university and then to Gohan, so you'll be alone to learn, throw things, scream and curse me." He got up and went to the living-room where he sat down against the TV then turned it on to watch cartoons.

Goten sat at the table for some time then followed Trunks. Goten sat down next to him and leaned his head onto Trunks' shoulder. He nuzzled his nose at Trunks' neck and inhaled the salty scent of sweat, their rash lovemaking and something that was only Trunks' entirely. It felt very comforting.

"Sorry."

Trunks shrugged, shaking Goten's head together with his shoulder. He stuffed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "You have a right to be angry with me," he said after chewing and swallowing what he had in his mouth. Not really paying attention to Goten, he continued watching the cartoons.

"Not really," Goten murmured into Trunks' shoulder. "You knew I wouldn't be able to learn anyway. And if not you and your Vodka I'd have had my head hurting from crying anyway…"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "You cry too much."

Goten chuckled. "Probably." He nuzzled Trunks' neck once again. "It's that my head hurts like a bitch, my boyfriend left me and I feel like shit and I have an exam tomorrow…"

"You don't need to make excuses to me…" Trunks sighed. "I don't deserve that…"

Goten turned to Trunks and wrapped his arms around Trunks' waist. "Yeah, you don't," he sighed and pressed his head to Trunks' chest. "You are selfish to no end but you are reasonable," he chuckled.

Trunks smiled. He stroked Goten's hair lazily. "Probably."

"I feel weird again," Goten said after some time sitting like that. He was purring while Trunks was stroking his hair.

"Me too," Trunks nodded. "It's probably that bond again."

XXXXX

The things at the university were calm. Though, he had accidentally overheard a gossip about one student who came in the early morning and tried to hand his dissertations in. He had been said to have been furious and cursing Trunks Brief's name the entire time.

It wasn't that Trunks was very proud of what he did, but it didn't mean he didn't gloat in the malevolence. Oh he did, and HOW he did. He wasn't afraid of Kiore – he was sure that Kiore had nothing against him and wouldn't risk by exposing himself, too. So there was the only thing he could do – to gloat.

After he left the university, he took a train to the hospital. He could have ITed there, but he didn't know what to do with the free time he had on his hands. So he just observed everything around him and learned and learned.

Gohan was at his usual place, but after seeing Trunks the man stood up, and they went to Trunks' ward. Gohan sat down at the window, leaving Trunks' favorite place free.

Trunks plopped down onto the bed. His gaze fell onto Gohan. Gohan seemed worried; the man looked tired, his usually black sparkling eyes glazed over. Trunks guessed that Gohan didn't sleep last night. He could understand the man.

The silence stretched and started getting on Trunks' nerves. "So what did you decide?" he asked.

Gohan raised his bleary eyes to look at Trunks. "I'll do it," he said, his voice defeated and tired. He took his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. Then he sighed and raised his head again. "Is it really as dangerous as you say? Can't you…?"

Trunks shook his head in denial. "He's too strong for me." Yes, day by day he could feel the other grazing at his defenses. As time passed the annoying grazing turned into pounds that were shaking his inner world. They didn't interact. He knew that as soon as he let the other approach, he'd be done, erased to nothingness. The other was strong, master of manipulation. Had he lived as long as the other, he wouldn't be sure as to who would win, but now… He had no chance and he didn't want to endanger the others. He was done. It would be foolish to drag the others after him.

Trunks' face had turned serious once again. Gohan couldn't get over it how different the man looked when he got serious. Not threatening, not mocking, not teasing, simply serious. Trunks was a beauty to behold, Gohan had to admit that, even if he didn't want to use the term. That beauty was the most visible when Trunks wasn't scowling, smirking, giving that fake smile or mocking. It was the best seen when Trunks was himself.

"There's one thing more I want to ask," Gohan said, putting his glasses on. He proceed with that as Trunks nodded. "Why is Bulma's wrist broken? She said she had slipped. But I have the feel…" Trunks didn't let him finish.

"Goten got a bit…frustrated when she tried to sedate me," Trunks muttered. He didn't want to talk about it. "He gets dangerous when… That morning, after I watched those…vids, she came into my ward. She tried to inject me with something. I don't know what she'd have done to me…probably would have tried to hypnotize or use some other tricks to bring her dearest son back… I don't…"

"Goten broke it?!"

"No. It was me who broke it. But he ordered to."

"Ordered?"

Trunks gave a pained smile. "I was fucked up that morning, and badly. And you shouldn't underestimate the bond that is between us. He just told me to, and I did without thinking. I think I slapped him after that, but I don't really remember…

"You know, Goten was pretty serious when he told you that this bond is stronger than your blood relation…" Trunks looked at Gohan. "You should carefully consider how you're gonna explain my sudden death or Goten might kill you…" He rubbed the end of his nose, smiling lightly, his azure eyes amused.

Gohan gazed at him for some time then started at the unexpected thought. "By choosing me you want us to become enemies! You want Goten to hate me!"

Trunks' blue eyes widened in mock surprise. "Really?"

"Do you hate me that much? Why?!" Gohan hissed out.

Trunks thought for a moment. "Yes. I don't know why. Must be the influence of the other…I suppose he hated being killed," he smiled. "But…" he raised a finger dramatically in the air, his body moving forward. Then he lowered his hand and fell unceremoniously back into the chair. "This is ridiculous," he burst out laughing. "I can be a bitch to deal with, true, but if I really hated you, I'd have already killed you or said to Goten that you had attacked me, and I'd have watched you die by his hand or would have set up the two of you against each other long ago – with this bond it's so easy to do after all... or…oh, there are so many options…" he couldn't stop laughing. "Though, yes I'm quite interested in how you're gonna deal with Goten after I'm dead," he tapped his fingers on his chin, grinning.

"You are a devil," Gohan snorted.

"Nah, I'm only curious," Trunks chuckled. "I don't hate you, Goten's brother," he shook his head, smiling. "Actually I like you. But you are so easy to tease…"

Gohan only sighed. "You are like a small child…" He saw Trunks smile at that and suddenly he realized that it was exactly like that – Trunks WAS a small child. All experiences were new to Trunks, he was playing, watching reactions, learning. Like any other normal child. Only his swings were much broader.

"Umm?" Trunks' brow rose at the studying look that Gohan gave him. Then he sighed dramatically, "I do look hot, I know, but I can't let you fuck me – I'm already engaged," his intense blue eyes washed over Gohan leaving the man speechless and numb.

Silence was broken by Gohan snorting, "You should know that the thought of sleeping with you, as with any other male, disgusts me."

Trunks laughed. "Yeah, I know. You are the type who doesn't really understand the appeal of a man sleeping with a man. Even though, I find it interesting that you aren't prejudiced against it…" Then Trunks smiled softly. "But you don't really get what you want, do you? Videl looks such a tame housewife… You do like women who dominate you, don't you? The ones who take control over your body, pin you to the bed, to the wall and tell you when to moan and when to come, ne?" he grinned.

Gohan stared at him, his face hot. "Goddamit, can you shut that mouth of yours?" he stuttered finally.

Trunks shrugged. So similar to your brother, he thought. "I'd like to see your daughter one of these days," he said absentmindedly.

Gohan just shook his head. He still couldn't comprehend how Trunks' thought could switch so fast. "Okay, just come over when you wish… But behave."

Trunks only grinned. "Does she like ice-cream? I'd bring some with me."

"Yeah, she does," Gohan nodded.

"Then tomorrow after Goten finishes his exams. It will be such a good occasion for that!"

Gohan was a bit surprised to see Trunks so enthusiastic. "Okay, as you wish," he nodded.

XXXXX

Trunks slowly measured the sidewalk with his steps. He counted thirty-three by the time when he felt the gun pressed to his back.

"Umm?" Trunks raised his brow, not turning around. "A kidnapping? Are you sure you want to kidnap me?"

"Shut up!" the low voice hissed. "Walk over to that car at the end of the pavement. Make any noise and I'll splash your brains!"

Trunks started walking in the direction he was shoved to.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with me?" Trunks wondered. "So Kiore got a little pissed because of that dissertation? Does he want to beat me a bit or is this his plan to get some money from my mother?"

"Shut the fuck up, you idiot!"

The hard metal was pressed against Trunks' back firmer. Trunks saw he was being pushed to the black car that was standing next to the hospital gates. There was another man in the car, next to the wheel.

Trunks was pushed into the car, his attacker climbing after him. The car started moving.

Trunks watched the scenery through the window for some time then got bored. "Where are you taking me?" He glared when the man who had brought him to the car pressed the gun to his neck firmer. Trunks turned his head around. "Listen, I don't mind that gun, just fucking stop breathing into my neck!"

Trunks jerked his head away before the handle of the gun could have hit his face. "Hey!" he yelled, angered. "Don't dare touch my face!" He grabbed the gun from the man's hand, smashed the window with it and threw it out. "So where the fuck are we going?" he asked again, checking his sleeve that was torn now. He felt he was getting pissed.

The man was staring at Trunks, trying to think of something quickly. The driver was following the events at the back through the back mirror.

Trunks couldn't believe the man tried to hit him in the face for the second time.

"Whoops," Trunks blinked after hearing a loud crunch when his own fist connected with the man's jaw. "I think I broke something."

The driver hit the brakes and turned to the side. Trunks tried to push the unconscious body that had fallen on him, away.

"Oi, oi, dammit, get off!" Trunks tried to shake the body off his back.

"Don't fucking move!" the driver hissed pressing the gun to Trunks' head.

"Umm…" Trunks finally showed the body off himself. "You got me," he blinked at the gun against his nose.

"We'll switch places. You'll drive."

"Eh?" Trunks paled. "I can't! I don't know how to!"

"Godfucking dammit! Get into the seat now!" the man growled, pushing Trunks with the gun's barrel out of the car then climbing out himself. Then he successfully guided Trunks to the wheel. He had perfectly seen the successor to Capsule Corporation drive a car once.

Trunks looked at the wheel wide-eyed. "So…" he blinked. "I just turn it to the side I want to go, ne?"

"Go, you fucking imbecile!"

"Umm…" Trunks observed the wheel and the pedals under his feet again. He looked at the gearbox. The next second his head hit the wheel. "Oh god," Trunks groaned, rubbing his forehead. "It's more difficult than it seems…"

"Start the car again!" the man hissed from behind him. He was getting suspicious that Trunks didn't know how to drive after all. "Turn the key dammit! And keep your foot on the clutch while putting in the first speed!"

"Where is the clutch?"

The kidnapper groaned.

"Okay," Trunks nodded after he was done. "What now?"

"Release the clutch slowly."

"Oh, oh, I'm driving!" Trunks squealed, delighted. "How to make it move faster?" he squirmed.

"Put in the second speed. It's back and a bit to the right."

"Ah, I see it," Trunks fumbled with the gearbox. "Goddamit!" He rubbed his forehead again as he hit the wheel again. "You forgot to tell me something again!" he glared at the man behind him.

"Keep your foot on the damn clutch when changing the gears, you imbecile!" the man roared and rubbed his jaw that he had hit onto the first seat.

"Wonderful… And you say that only now," Trunks rolled his eyes. He started the car again, put in the first speed, then put in the second. "Uhh…" he blinked. "There are three cars in front of us in the crossing… What do I do?"

The man mumbled under his breath. "I can't believe this is happening," he shook his pal, but that was still out. "Let the one on your right pass and then go further."

"I need to stop?!" Trunks' hair rose. His eyes fixed on the crossing in front of him. "How do I do that?!" he panicked.

"Hit the brakes! Omygod, we are going to crash!" the man screamed. The beeping horns from all sides followed.

"Ouch," Trunks rubbed his forehead again. "I suppose I need to keep my foot on the clutch too when I wanna stop…"

"Yes, you do! Now start the car again!"

"Do you have a book or something about those crossings and stuff?" Trunks inquired after moving the car from the dead spot. "I think I kinda like driving."

The man hit Trunks over his head with the barrel, trying to knock him out. He had had enough of this. It didn't matter that he was told to bring the guy untouched. This was ridiculous!

"Hey!" Trunks glared, rubbing the back of his head. "It hurts, you know!"

"Jesus fucking Christ, unbelievable!" the man hissed and tried to knock Trunks out once again. He blinked at Trunks' hand which caught the gun before it landed on Trunks' head.

"Quit it," Trunks said seriously. "I'm kinda having fun. I don't think you wanna know what I can be like when I am not having fun…" He let go of the gun and looked around. "Now, there is another very, very big crossing with traffic lights… We need to go across it, right? We have a red light. So I slow down, stop behind that red car and wait for the green to light up, ne?"

"Yeah…" the man just slumped behind Trunks.

"This is fun!" Trunks grinned after they crossed the crossing. "I wanna get a license!"

The kidnapper didn't say a word.

Suddenly, Trunks' eyes lit up. "Oh, oh, I have an idea!" He began slowing down.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the kidnapper pressed his gun to Trunks' head again.

Trunks grabbed the gun and, almost tearing the kidnaper's hand off, snatched it. Then he climbed out of the car, opened the door to the back seats, dragged the man out of the car, tossed him several meters away then did the same with the unconscious one. He then came back to the drivers seat, closed the door and drove away, leaving the man staring at the car's rear.

XXXXX

When he came back to the flat Goten was already sleeping. So he quickly had a snack, took a shower and carefully climbed into bed. He spooned behind Goten, threw his arm over Goten's waist and was out.

When Goku ITed to Goten's ki he wished he hadn't. As the night had been hot, the both men had rolled to the opposite sides of the bed to keep themselves farther from each others' warmth, but the sight of his son sleeping with another man in his bed was disturbing.

"Wanted something?" the soft voice asked.

Goku's head snapped to Trunks.

"Not really," Goku shook his head. He had just come to see Goten. He had been avoiding Goten long enough.

"In the evening we are visiting Goten's bother's family. You could come with us," Trunks said.

Goku was a bit surprised but thought about this. "When are you going exactly?" he asked.

"I don't think it really matters…" Trunks shifted, turning onto his back. He looked Goku into the eyes. "I think you have many things to discuss with your oldest, too…"

Goku gazed at Trunks' face for some time then nodded and ITed away. Trunks turned to his right side, intending to sleep further.

"Do you think he'll really come?"

"Why are you asking me? He's your father, not mine…" Trunks muttered, drawing the sheet onto his head and dozing off.

XXXXX

Goten raised his head from the book he had been reading. Trunks leaned on the cupboard while drying his hair.

"When did you come back yesterday?" Goten asked.

Oh great, Trunks thought, gonna get scolded now. "At four."

Goten sighed and lowered his eyes back to the book. "You should have called at least. I was worried that something might have happened to you."

Trunks tossed the towel onto the chair that stood opposite Goten. The wet towel clung to the chair with a loud splash. Goten was acting like they were married or something. That child-parent bond was pissing him off. And he knew that had it Goten been in his place, he'd have not scolded Goten, no - he would have found Goten much earlier and simply dragged him back by his hair… So there, this was the difference between him and Goten…

Wordlessly, he went to the fridge. Yesterday he had brought some food. As he wasn't very sure how what was prepared and eaten, he bought many things but by little. Mostly it was pre-packed and dry meal.

"When did you decide you wanted to visit my brother?" Goten asked while watching Trunks messing around with fried chicken. "You don't need to do anything to that. Just stick the whole thing into the microwave for seven minutes. You can make salad if you fancy eating meat with it."

Trunks did as he was told then got some vegetables. "I had been talking with your brother and it suddenly occurred to me that I wanted to see his daughter and then I thought that today is your last exam and I decided that it would be nice if you two finally stopped fucking around with each other," he said while slicing the vegetables. "And if you idiot father finally stops being an asshole it will be even better."

"Are you trying to arrange my life?" Goten closed his book and got up from his seat.

"Yes," Trunks nodded. "First I got rid of Ayame – don't get me wrong – I like him, but he just stood in my way, and now I wanna show your family what idiots they were to cause this mess you call your life."

Goten stood farther from Trunks and watched the sliced cucumber falling into the bowl. Trunks was good at cutting things. "Do you even make a move before planning and considering all consequences?" he muttered, rubbing his forehead. No matter how he tried, he could never reach the level Trunks was at, and it both pissed off and hurt him.

"Not really…" Trunks thought. "Sometimes," he shrugged. "Your brother said I shouldn't worry about it because it's just how it is… He said that almost everyone would want to be like I am… I'm not sure what he meant, though…" he wondered. He finished cucumbers then turned around to look at Goten who was silently listening behind his back. "Will you eat before going?"

Goten shook his head, refusing. "Nah, I prefer empty stomach when I'm nervous."

"I don't think it's healthy, but as you wish," Trunks shrugged, turning back to the bowl. He took a potato and cut it in half then started cutting into smaller pieces.

"You worry that you are different than others?" Goten asked softly. "I didn't know…"

Trunks was silent for some time then shrugged. "I wouldn't call it worrying. It's just… I don't understand so many things… Like that…guy who liked Trunks very much. I don't really understand why I felt bad after I met with him. And I still can't get how you can be in love with the other… And…" Trunks closed his mouth. He wanted to mention that he didn't understand his feelings to Goten either but then decided it would be not wise to tell. "And my mother… I try to connect the dots but all I get is just some freakin' crisscross."

Goten sighed. He walked over to Trunks to look how his salad was doing. "My brother probably meant that you shouldn't worry about such things like this. You measure everything by logic and outcome but you are not a computer either. You should leave it at it. Feelings have never been a logical thing."

Trunks cocked his head to the side, thinking. "It scares me," he said suddenly. "It means that whatever I do basing on the logic on events, can be screwed up if feelings are involved?"

Goten was taken aback when Trunks looked at him. Trunks was looking at him with big eyes, fear written all over his face. Suddenly, Goten didn't know to laugh or to freak out. He hadn't ever thought that the situation was possible…

"Trunks," Goten shook his head to get rid of that weird feeling he fell into, "there's always a possibility that something might not work out as one wants. Don't make such a fuss out of it. People know that and people live with that. And you had it happen to you several time, too. I think you just didn't want to think anything of it. For example take the weather – let's say you want to go for a swim after work but then it starts raining and you can't go…" Goten almost groaned. He couldn't believe he was talking about such basic things to Trunks. "With feelings is the same – there are so many examples when a person thinks that the guy or a girl is ugly and not worth of attention and still wants that person…"

Trunks stared at Goten. "So this was how it was with you and Trunks?"

Goten blinked. He just hated that Trunks was able to connect the dots so fast. "Uhh…" he scratched his head. "Ehh…well, if you have in mind that I perfectly knew he was straight and still…yeah."

Trunks turned back to the bowl. "Thanks. It's all clear now," he nodded.

"Umm…ok. I'll go start dressing then…" Goten said, a bit confused.

"Do you think destiny does exist?" Trunks suddenly asked. "Maybe that's why some things don't work out as one originally plans? Maybe it's to steer the person onto the road he's supposed to go?"

Goten felt his head starting to hurt. "Trunks, these things… You are the only one for whom the most things work out as you plan and it's because you can see more possibilities how to reach your goal than any other normal being. Everyone else…" he just threw his hands in defeat. "Trunks, we'll talk about this later. No, go bug my brother about this. He's smarter than me and he would just love to discuss such useless things with you," he shook his head, leaving the kitchen. "Buy some scientific or philosophical book or something. Just don't buy anything religious," he added just in case. "They will fuck up your head completely."

"OK," Trunks nodded. "Nothing religious," he repeated.

TBC


	17. Part 17

**K****ara**: Well, I won't start discussing any religions here because I am an atheist and just find it pointless (people often try to convert or argue with me after I say that and it's just plainly irritating – each to his own after all, and I don't care if someone chose to believe or someone not – it our choice). But it's good that people have something to believe and trust (even if it's not real). I also think that the ten Christian commandments are a very good thing. Whoever thought of them and wrote them down made a great favor to humanity.

Anyways, coming back to the fic. You'll some of my standpoints in the fic but the thing is that it is based on DBZ, so it doesn't really represent my thoughts, just some of them.

**Nasir**: Oh, actually you are a very good reader :D People rarely review my fics. This one gets reviews according to the hits (only about 40 people are reading it). But there are fics where I get over 300 hits and have three or four reviews on the chapter. So all in all – you are a wonderful reviewer!

Oh, Trunks picked up driving also faster than me, heh

You have some theories about how I end this? Would be interesting to hear. You can PM me, heh And then you'd see if you were right – only the last chapter is left, so I wouldn't mind sending it over to you right away, so you could check.

**DerangedandLovinIt**: Well, if you didn't like WOFTGE, you'll be at least able to read this, heh

**Full-Frontal-Otaku**: I'm glad I made you laugh ;)

xxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 17

"Is Armageddon really to come?" Trunks asked as soon as Goten set his foot into the flat.

Goten groaned. He took his shoes off and found his slippers. "I said not to buy anything religious…" he shuffled into the kitchen, dragging his feet. He knew he was not ready to deal with any of the questions Trunks had.

Goten looked around. Trunks was trying to cook something, but variety of sweet and sour food simply didn't fit. Trunks had potatoes, eggs and tomatoes out. Goten wondered if Trunks knew that potatoes had to be boiled or roasted first. But at least Trunks was pealing them. Though, doing it very messily and clumsy, the bits and pieces shattered all over the table and floor. Ah well, it was Trunks' flat, not his, anyway.

"I didn't. I just read a bit in the bookshop," Trunks raised his head from his potato. "Can you help me? I have not a slightest idea what I'm trying to do…" he gave Goten a helpless look of a lost puppy.

"Smartass," Goten snickered. He looked around for a knife and joined Trunks at the table. He took a potato and started peeling it. "Of course Armageddon is to come – people will fry each other out with the A-bombs they have," he said.

"Are you sure the concept of the Armageddon is like this?" Trunks wondered, reaching for another potato.

"You know, go fuck yourself with your philosophy," Goten sighed. He looked from his potato at Trunks. "I don't give a damn about such things. You see, it's not practical to worry about them – it doesn't matter how much you think about them – nothing will change."

"Umm…" Trunks thought for a moment. "Actually does God exist? They have a bible. But I can write one of my own… I have a pretty good imagination too…"

Goten felt a little happier – this was a territory he knew some things. "I don't know about the bible and that particular God, but Gods do exist, I've seen several."

Trunks looked up at him, incredulous. "Really? When? Where? What did they say? What did they look like? And isn't there supposed to be only one God?"

"Really. It was a long time ago, I was just a kid. And I'm not sure where – there are several worlds and planets I have seen them on. Actually they didn't say much – they either wanted to kill us or save them from being killed. They are quite weak creatures. The God of the Earth, Dende, lives just above our heads, I visit him sometimes."

Trunks had forgotten what he had been doing and was staring at Goten's mouth. "It's called a blasphemy, I think," Trunks said finally. "But hell if I care. I wanna see that Dende. I wanna ask why he fucked up things so much with me."

Goten decided that they had enough of potatoes and went to wash them. He sighed. "It's not like this. He doesn't have influence on things that happen. Do we want them roasted or boiled?" he asked.

"So how the hell can he call himself a God?" Trunks blinked at Goten's back while he was washing potatoes. "What's the difference?"

"Then roasted it will be," Goten decided for them both. He turned around and, carrying a bowl with potatoes, sat down at the table. He looked at Trunks. "And what IS a God, Trunks? Isn't it something people thought out to shift the blame on? Isn't it something that people think to have unlimited power to do things that they can't explain happening otherwise? Isn't it something that people like thinking exists only to feel safer and think that life has a meaning?

"Why people think out so many big words like "God", "Destiny", "Fate"? – They just want to feel safer, want to feel important. It's quite hard to think that you are nothing, only dust that came and went and will never exist again. All people are self-centered – it's their nature. People like thinking that what they do have a meaning… Nothingness is scary, Trunks. You should know it better than anyone else…" he said, starting to slice the potatoes into the same bowl.

"As for not giving a damn about this, you have given some thought to this…" Trunks muttered. He shifted closer to Goten and started mimicking what Goten was doing.

Goten sighed. "I know you know most of what I said, you are only playing your games again. You probably wanted to hear another opinion…"

Trunks planted a quick kiss on Goten's cheek. Goten smiled. "And you know me quite well," Trunks chuckled, coming back to slicing. "So how was your exam?" he asked finally.

Goten stood up to look for a frying pan. He shrugged. "Dunno, probably I passed," Goten came back to the table with the pan in his hand. He stuck his finger into the salad Trunks had already prepared before he came. He yelped when Trunks slapped his hand none too gently. Goten rubbed his hand. Ah, yeah, he forgot again. Trunks was obsessed with germs and cleanliness around food. That was the only thing Trunks didn't have his temper under control; he was glad Trunks didn't use that knife he had in his hand to butcher him instead of only slapping him. Trunks loved his food done well, almost burnt and always washed his hands before eating.

And the same was with rimming. When he wanted to do that to Trunks, Trunks simply freaked out. There were no other words to describe Trunks' reaction. Trunks had panicky yelled for him to cut it out and just shoved him off. So it meant he wasn't going to get it either. Pity.

Oral sex didn't cause as much trouble but Trunks demanded cleanliness, too. He didn't really understand Trunks. It wasn't as if he was walking around unwashed for weeks… Actually it was the utter turn on for him to feel Trunks' scent and taste him instead of some soap.

At least kissing didn't give any trouble to Trunks…

As the first one had been obsessed with tidiness, now the other was obsessed with cleanliness. And if before he wouldn't have seen or realized the difference between the two terms, now he was perfectly able to – this Trunks didn't give a damn that he had turned the kitchen into a complete mess, but was ready to butcher him because he stuck his finger into the salad.

Goten watched how Trunks silently but angrily scooped the place around he had stuck his finger in and threw the salad into the bin. Goten got up and went to wash his hands.

They finished preparing meal, then ate and left the flat. Goten found himself a bit confused when Trunks went to a parking place that was behind the house. But not saying a word, he followed Trunks. Silently, he watched Trunks get the keys out from his pocket and open the door of a black Lamborghini. Still not saying a word, he climbed into the car. But when Trunks started the car, Goten's mouth moved of its own.

"I know that the other had a driver's license, but what about you?"

"I won't drive fast, if it's what you are worried about," Trunks said, maneuvering out of the parking-lot. "I just learned it yesterday and I'd be an idiot if I started running around like mad. Besides, you can be calm – yesterday I read the whole elementary thing."

Goten just sighed and fastened his belt. "So you bought it yesterday?"

"Nah, it's one of his. After I realized I liked driving I went to Vegeta to ask if the other had a driver license. It appeared that he had and he also had several of these. Though Vegeta was pissed that I woke him up way past midnight," Trunks grinned. "I learned new curse words."

"And how did you realize you liked driving?" Goten wondered.

"Accidentally, and I won't call it fate. One guy let me drive his car and taught me the basics."

"Aww… That's nice. Is it one of those who knew Trunks?"

"Yeah, I think so. Actually we aren't coming back to the flat for several days," Trunks said, changing the subject before he could have started lying.

Goten looked at him, surprised. "Why is that?"

"I rented a house in Hakama, near the beach. I wanna relax a bit, and I also haven't seen the sea yet. And you too need rest after those exams and stuff with Ayame. I feel quite guilty for fucking the things up that much for you…"

Goten was silent for some time. "It was my own choice. You pushed me, you really pushed me hard, but if I hadn't wanted it… So just forget it." Then he changed the subject: "But we didn't take anything from clothes or food…"

"Don't worry 'bout that. We can buy everything we need on the spot. Besides, I prefer you naked. And there are a lot of things I can feed to you…"

"Goddamn," Goten muttered, blushing, "you can sure dirty-talk…"

"And goddamn you love it," Trunks grinned.

Goten blushed fiercer and adverted his eyes to the road. "Just behave at my brother's please, can you promise me that?"

Trunks chuckled. "How strange that your brother asked me the same…" Then his eyes from the road turned to Goten, the intent blue gaze pining Goten on the spot. "I want to fuck you. I want it so badly that I'm thinking about stopping the car and fucking your brains out…" his hand left the gearbox and quickly trailed up Goten's thigh to give a firm squeeze between his legs. The gasp that escaped Goten's lips after the contact sent the shivers down Trunks' spine.

Goten realized he was panting. He quickly closed his mouth and lowered his eyes from Trunks face. "G-Gohan," he steadied himself, "will smell it all over us. Later," he squirmed as Trunks didn't let go. "Trunks, not now," he pushed Trunks' hand away from his crotch.

Trunks growled softly at the back of his throat. Though, he wasn't as frustrated as he pretended to be. He knew perfectly that now Goten would only think about what's to come in the evening. Anticipation was a good thing. And the thought about Goten waiting for that was even more exciting.

XXXXX

When they arrived it was already six o'clock.

"Hello sweetheart," Trunks grinned at Pan who had jogged to the door as soon as they entered. He leaned down and held an ice-cream box out to her. "This is for ya. And this, too," he showed a huge plush bear that Goten was carrying. "I hope you'll like it. I gave the shop assistants a hard time about it," he chuckled. He needn't have worried – Pan squealed happily and all but wrapped herself around the bear.

Trunks straightened. "And this is for your lovely mom who looks fabulous," he pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them out, winking at Videl who had been watching them from the corridor with Gohan at her side.

Videl gave a bit confused glance to her husband then approached Trunks who presented the flowers and kissed her on her cheek, her cheeks painting reddish. Trunks pulled away, smiling.

After that Goten and Gohan were ushered into the dining-room.

"Oh, dad…" Goten felt a bit lost after he entered the room. He didn't really believe that Goku would show up.

Goku stood up and greeted them both then sat down back onto the sofa he was sitting on, shifting to the side to leave some more room. Goten stumbled when Trunks nudged him to sit at Goku's side. Goten gave Trunks a discontent look to which Trunks only smiled.

"I don't think he bites, love," he chuckled, seating himself down at Goten's side.

Goten felt himself flush red. He wasn't angry, just flustered and quite glad that Trunks had called him that, which in a way made sort of an official announcement. He didn't dare meet his father's eyes even despite he was curious how his father had reacted to that. Instead he turned to look at Trunks who was already immersed into discussion with Pan about what to call her new toy. Somehow it all felt so nice…

"Are you hungry? We have just finished eating dinner, and if you…" Videl suggested.

Trunks looked up at Goten then shook his head. "Nah, we had just eaten before coming."

"Okay, I'll just prepare the ice-cream then," Videl nodded.

Gohan stood up and went after Videl to get the drinks. Goten finally turned to look at his father. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he felt that it was good enough that Goku had come. It was good enough – it was a start of reviving something that had ended quite ago.

Goku shifted uncomfortably; he wasn't used to such moments and didn't know what to do. He offered a tentative smile to Goten, and his youngest smiled back. He had seen Goten's eyes. Even though it felt unbelievably awkward, he was glad he came.

Gohan with Videl came back, and Videl distributed the ice-cream while Gohan opened the bottle of white wine and poured it into the glasses his wife had prepared. Trunks filled Pan's glass with bubbling lemonade.

Videl watched Trunks from the corner of her eye. She knew what happened to Trunks and that he was a different person now. But she didn't really imagine that he could be THAT different. The way he talked and behaved…that relaxed attitude the other had never showed. And the way he looked at Goten and smiled at him… This was a complete opposite of the man whom she knew earlier.

And Goten… Oh, she did notice how an embarrassed flush spread over Goten's face when Trunks called him "love". It was an embarrassed flush, but there was content and pride, too. Goten had liked that.

"Well," Trunks took his wineglass after Gohan filled them all. "I think we should drink this first for the ones who managed to overcome their pride," he looked at Gohan. "And for the ones who had finally found resolve to try and save what is dear to them," he looked at Goku. "And for the ones who are worth to love no matter what," he said, his gaze shifting enclosing them all. Then he looked at Goten, clinking his glass with Goten's.

XXXXX

"I'm glad you arranged this thing," Goten lay down next to Trunks and moved closer to spoon behind him. "We all needed it. Thanks."

"I'm glad it worked out," Trunks yawned. "I wasn't so sure if it wouldn't turn out into a screeching and shouting session… And your brother's wife behaved…"

"Yeah," Goten yawned, too. "Actually she never said anything about the whole matter, just left us all to deal on our own…"

Neither Goten nor Trunks had been planning on staying that long, but as their small "party" dragged into very late, they accepted Gohan and Videl's offer to sleep over. It was better than to drive many miles in the pitch-dark night, not even being sure if they would find the house or if it would be open. Goku, though ITed back home.

"It's a pity I didn't fulfill my promise to fuck your brains out," Trunks yawned again. "But I'm quite tired. It appears that small children can suck all energy out of you without any special abilities…"

Goten chuckled. He pressed his lips softly to Trunks' nape. "Don't even think about that. I don't want my brother kicking me out on my bare ass in the middle of the night…. Besides, we'll have all the time tomorrow."

"Hmpf," Trunks shifted to get more comfortable.

XXXXX

Trunks was first to wake up. It was quite late, half past eleven. Trunks jogged down the stairs to look for a bathroom. He was met by Videl who quickly arranged the washing utilities. Trunks took a shower then joined the family at the breakfast table. He chuckled, amused when he saw the bear at Pan's side. Videl was plodding away at the stove.

"Morning," Gohan nodded at him. "Slept well?"

"Yeah, perfectly," Trunks grinned, plopping down at Gohan's side. He thanked Videl who put a pile of piping hot pancakes against him.

"Is Goten still sleeping?" Videl asked, sitting down at Pan's side.

"Uh-huh," Trunks nodded. "Recently he had many things pressing him, so I suppose he'll kinda try to get his bearings back."

"And how are your dissertations doing?"

"Everything is cool," Trunks said around the pancake. "Yesterday was the last time I needed to go to the university. They were successfully accepted and I got the best notes," he grinned. "Though, I knew it would be like this. Kinda boring," he scrunched his nose. "I'll get the diplomas after a week. They are organizing a ceremony or something. I didn't really ask. I don't think I'll be attending it anyway," he shrugged.

"Why?" Videl wondered. She got up to turn the pancake over.

"Busy," Trunks winked at her. "Goddamn, you make brilliant pancakes! Now I see why Goten's brother is always in a hurry to get home."

"Always a charmer," Gohan chuckled, noticing his wife give a pleased smile. Trunks was unbelievably good at steering the conversation where he wanted.

Their heads turned at the sound of bare feet tapping on the floor. Soon Goten's disheveled head stuck through the door into the kitchen.

"Morning everyone," Goten yawned. "Umm…pancakes. Yummy!" his eyes all but glued to Trunks' plate.

"Hurry up, get washed and I'll let ya eat off my plate or mabbe even feed ya," Trunks winked at him.

Silence settled in the kitchen. Gohan cleared his throat. Videl turned the pancake over.

"What?" Trunks looked around. "It's not like I suggested fu-"

"Trunks!" Goten yelled aghast to cut Trunks off.

"Get washed," Gohan chuckled, motioning with his head for Goten to the door. "Videl has set a towel for you. And you," he turned to Trunks. "If you ever want to visit my house again, keep your mouth shut near my daughter. No curse words. I'm serious."

Trunks pouted. "Fine. But I still get to feed him from my plate, don't I?" he grinned. "Kidding," he threw his arms in defeat after Gohan glared at him.

"We have enough plates," Videl smiled, putting a pancake on a plate and increasing the tower. "I'll make enough for you to take home and then you can feed him as many as you like," she chuckled.

Incredulous, Gohan turned to look at his wife.

"Uhhh…" Goten scurried away to the bathroom. The weirdest situation in his life.

"Great idea!" Trunks exclaimed. "I knew that there is yet another reason besides your beauty why Goten's brother had married you!"

Gohan choke on his tea. "Jesus f-" coughing, he looked at his five-year-old daughter who was obliviously feeding her new bear-toy with an empty plastic spoon. He closed his mouth.

"Can you teach me how to make them? I am very lousy in the kitchen and I'm afraid Goten might get pissed and dump me one day," Trunks was already standing behind Videl's back and looking at the dough.

"If he dumps you, it's because of other reasons… He has many to choose from…" Gohan muttered, sipping his tea again. He thought about telling Trunks that "pissed" wasn't a nice word either, but realized that by repeating it he'd probably do more damage.

"It's pretty easy," Videl smiled. "You just mix the flour, milk, eggs, water. Ah, before you have to add some soda and sour cream. You mix the soda and the cream and pour it into the mass. Then you add sugar and salt according to your taste. And…"

Gohan listened to his wife's quick prattle and wondered. He wondered if Trunks at least liked the pancakes he had tasted. Trunks was so good at getting people to like him or…hate him. He wondered if Trunks hated his wife. He wondered if Trunks really stayed with Goten because of those reasons he said. Trunks was anything but simple.

Carelessly chattering away, smiling. But his eyes. Always so serious, calculating, deadly. Despite himself encouraging Trunks, he wondered if Trunks was capable of love. Though, Goten was happy, and Trunks was too selfish to give his attention to more people than one, so it would probably work out somehow… He just hoped that Trunks wouldn't leave a bigger hole in Goten's heart than the previous one left. Not in the way the other Trunks left.

"Watcha thinking so hard…?"

Trunks' soft purr at his ear made Gohan spill his tea. He cursed loudly. Trunks chuckled and threw a towel at him.

"Did you know that you smell almost the same as Goten?" Trunks said, sitting down at his side.

Gohan's brow quirked up. Trunks wasn't making any advances here, in front of his wife, was he? The bastard just liked seeing him flustered.

"No, I didn't, but now I do. Thank you very much for this precious piece of information," Gohan scowled while wiping his chest. "It will stain," he muttered. His wife sighed and turned back to the stove.

Trunks pursed his lips while watching Gohan wipe his shirt. Suddenly, he leaned to Gohan's ear again, his lips almost touching the skin, making Gohan's hand make a dead stop and squeeze the towel. "I do love Goten, you asshole," Trunks breathed.

Stunned, Gohan moved away and raised his head to meet two dark blue eyes.

"Oi, let me help you!" Trunks suddenly jumped from his seat and ran to Videl who protested. "Really, I'll wash the dishes. I already took enough of advantage by staying here," he grinned, simply wrenching the bowl and the dishes from Videl's hands and putting them into the sink. "Let me do at least something useful."

Goten entered the kitchen to find Trunks washing the dishes and Videl drying them, and Gohan feeding the plush bear while his daughter was supervising the process. Goten sat down at the table and was quickly presented with a plate of piping pancakes. Trunks put a jar of bilberries marmalade onto the table, next to Goten's plate.

"Videl taught me how to make pancakes," Trunks boasted.

"You should have seen what he had turned the kitchen into last time he cooked…" Goten chuckled before digging into the pancakes. "It looked like after a war…"

Trunks humpfed and turned back to the sink. He finished washing the dishes, wiped his hands into the towel and sat down next to Goten to finish drinking his tea.

XXXXX

"Ah," Goten stretched his arms high into the air, "I want to go swimming as soon as we arrive!" He settled back into the seat, and his eyes continued to follow the quickly passing by scenery. "It's so damn good to have a rich boyfriend!"

Trunks chuckled. He was glad that Goten was so excited about the whole idea. Goten was in a perfect mood. The small "family-bonding-thing" went according to the plan. Having heard about Goten's mother more than enough, he decided not to bother with the woman, because he presumed he'd only sharpen the situation.

And Goten's brother thought that he didn't love Goten! Goten's brother himself explained him that he loved Goten. Actually tried to push him into believing that he loved Goten. Ah, the things Goten's brother did only to protect his brother! – Even tried to talk the enemy into loving his bother! Ah, it had been so fun to watch how Goten's brother thought he was that stupid to follow his words. Goten's brother was as a manipulative bastard as he was. The older man lacked skill yet. That had been so funny, those attempts!

But, hell, why would he bother, then? Why would he bother if he didn't love Goten? There were plenty of other things he could do to occupy himself instead of playing a counselor. Although, he had to admit that this whole situation was fun, too. Especially, after the idiot presumed there for a moment that he could read his mind. Pft, like anyone needed the ability to know what Goten's brother was thinking. It was always the same. From the very first time he woke up, Goten's brother's thoughts were on the same thing the entire time: his brother. But Goten was already corrupted enough as it was.

Although, he couldn't say that he wasn't able to understand that. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that the feeling was quite familiar to that of the bond he usually felt: Goten was younger brother, so it made sense and made it easier for him to understand Goten's brother.

He wanted to see that God Goten was talking about a day ago. He was curious. He presumed that the ki, which he had been using for reference to move around with IT, belonged to that God. But he could also remember that Goten's brother mentioned some Piccolo who obviously wasn't that God Dende. He had never ITed to the ki he felt because he was almost sure he'd cause trouble.

When they arrived it was almost four. Trunks parked the car at the house and went to the neighboring house to get the key as it had been arranged. He came back after several minutes with a bundle of keys and unlocked the door.

"Are you sure they don't have any problems with us being here?"

"With us as a couple?" Trunks translated. "They had. Until I offered to pay the double price," he thrust the door open. "People…" he snickered. "You can buy them and their morals. It's just a matter of price. They would watch us making out if I suggested enough," he added, following Goten into the house.

Goten shook his head. "This world is rotten and we happily rot together; for several hundreds I'd watch us, too. But I hope you aren't serious about that neighbors watching part, because I'm not that kinky…"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I believe you are deluding yourself…"

"Trunks…?" Goten stopped in the kitchen and turned around to look at Trunks.

Trunks rolled his eyes again. "No, I didn't pay them to watch us." He put the pancakes into the fridge then turned it on. He turned to Goten. "Well?" he asked.

They decided to go shopping first and then swimming. The sea was several kilometers away from the house, so Trunks drove there.

It was already evening and the sun wasn't hot, but it was still warm enough not to lose the wish to wade into the water. There weren't many people, which Trunks found comforting because it appeared that Trunks didn't know how to swim. But after several very extensive sessions and almost drowning, he learned.

After they both had enough fun and almost froze to death, they came back to the shore and lay down onto the deck that they had bought while shopping. The setting sun felt nice on his body and soon Trunks began to doze.

Goten turned around onto his stomach. He leaned his face onto his hands and watched the dozing Trunks. The smile on Goten's face slowly faded, his face acquiring serious features. He still couldn't believe this was happening. How was it possible that Trunks was lying beside him? How was it possible that one could be so happy and so afraid at the same time…?

XXXXX

When the sun started setting, they left the beach and headed for the house. At one of the stands, near the sea, they bough some fresh kipper.

"Can we visit that Dende tomorrow?" Trunks asked while arranging dishes and food for their late dinner.

"I suppose…" Goten shrugged. He looked at the table Trunks had set. Goten wasn't that sure that eating kipper before sleep was a very wise thing. Though, he was sure that Trunks had no such superstitions. Trunks rarely had them, because he didn't even know those superstitions. Super was only super to Trunks after all…

The house was quite big: two rooms on the ground floor and three on the first one, plus an attic. The kitchen and the bathroom were on the first floor. Goten and Trunks made their bedroom on the first floor. Goten was enthralled to see a tall four poster bed. He was truly hoping that Trunks would keep his promise.

After dinner, Trunks did keep his promise. Goten didn't even have strength or wish to complain about the kipper they had eaten earlier. All he could say was: "ah", "yes", "uh", "gah", "Trunks" and "more", which really was far from complaining.

XXXXX

Goten shifted in his sleep. He shifted again and the noise repeated. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. He yawned loudly.

"You…fucking bitch!" the voice, shaking with fury said.

Goten's jaw locked. "T-Trunks?" he gasped then turned around. "Gh!" he yelped as his throat was seized in a powerful grip. "Let go!" he yelled, clawing at Trunks' hands. "Trunks! Let go! What are you doing?! Trunks!"

Goten finally managed to free his throat from that iron grip and push Trunks away. There was a loud yelp as the body hit the floor.

Breath was leaving Goten's throat in rash short puffs, his chest shaking, heart beating wildly in his chest. Quickly scurrying from the bed and taking a position where he had more chances to defend himself, he rubbed his sore throat. His heart pounding loudly in his ears, he listened to the noises that came from the floor.

"Can't believe you kicked me out," Trunks muttered, yawning and climbing back onto the bed. "And someone was complaining about ME having nightmares," he settled back under the cover and turned his back to Goten who was still panting and rubbing his throat.

Goten waited until his breath became normal and his heart stopped beating like mad, and then he climbed back into the bed. The rest of the night was sleepless.

TBC


	18. Part 18

**MD**: Well, I wonder what your thoughts will be after reading the end ;)

xxx

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Trunks x Goten. 

Summary: This fic is completely independent of my other fics. GT doesn't exist.

Note: age: Goten 18; Trunks 19.

_**A/N 2: This chapter has a sex scene. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.**_

**When There Are Two of Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by Redmarshin

Part 18

While Goten was asleep, Trunks had bought several cream puffs at the small baker's shop that he found nearby. He liked the small city. The people were friendly, and he had chatted half an hour away with the shop girl and then spent another twenty minutes listening to an old man telling him about the city itself before coming back to the house.

He found Goten still asleep. Deciding that Goten was simply tired, he closed the bedroom door and let him sleep.

When Goten climbed downstairs, Trunks was munching the heated pancakes and shuffling through the newspapers that he had bought while Goten had been asleep. Goten walked into the kitchen wearing only his boxers. Scratching his disheveled head and yawning, he looked at what Trunks was having for breakfast then snatched a pancake from Trunks' plate.

Trunks' raised his eyes from the newspaper, intending to scold Goten for not washing his hands first. Then something caught his eye. Trunks blinked at the bruises on Goten's neck.

"What the fuck is this?" He looked at the marks closer then jumped to his feet. "Don't tell me…" his voice broke. Those were fingerprints on Goten's neck. Those were HIS fingerprints…

"How did you sleep?" Goten asked Trunks while casually dipping his stolen pancake into the jam.

Trunks slowly folded the newspaper and put it down. He rubbed his face, his hands then sliding to bury in his hair.

"You threatened to kill me."

Trunks shoulders hunched down then started to shake.

Was Trunks crying?! "Hey," Goten laughed at Trunks' reaction nervously. "No need to get so excited. You just had some silly nightmare…"

"What did I do?" Trunks asked, his voice just above a whisper.

"Well, you said something about me being a bitch and then tried to strangle me. Though, of course, I'm sure you had dreamt something," Goten brushed over his hair with his fingers to comb it.

Trunks nodded slowly. "Of course. And what happened later?"

"Well, after I pushed you away, you came back to sleeping… Uhh…" Goten rubbed his hands nervously. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but…"

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "I'll make sure that there will not be any sharp objects around when I go to sleep…"

"Well… I didn't mean it like this, but…"

"It's okay," Trunks nodded. "I'm sorry I scared you…"

Goten shrugged. "No need to apologize. It was unconscious, anyway."

"Aren't you interested in what I dreamt?" Trunks asked after several minutes of silently eating the breakfast.

"Not really," Goten shook his head. "It wasn't anything nice, anyway."

Trunks only nodded again. Actually he didn't remember having dreamt something. But he had a pretty good idea what it was and it really wasn't nice.

After breakfast they went to see Dende with Piccolo, as Goten had promised. Trunks concentrated on Piccolo's ki and ITed to the tower.

Trunks was telling himself that he wasn't prejudiced but he couldn't help retreating from the green ugly creature he saw. No wonder people were drawing those small green-skinned, big-eyed creatures… So these were aliens. Nameks…

"Hello," Goten smiled at Dende. "Trunks wanted to see you. I'm sorry, I didn't tell in advance, but…"

Dende just shook his head, saying that it didn't matter. He offered them to look around.

"So this one is Piccolo?" Trunks pointed his hand at Piccolo who was standing farther from them, his face one big scowl. Trunks wondered how strong Piccolo was exactly. He was able to use the creature's ki as a guide without the green thing exerting his power.

Trunks' dark eyes settled onto the smiling small green creature against him. The short guy was babbling about something with Goten. Trunks was disappointed.

Trunks was also bitter. He followed Goten and Dende, their babble starting getting on his nerves. Those green swinging antennas on the creature's forehead were annoying him. After two steps more he felt the urge to smash his fist into the green snout. The small thingy probably felt that because he turned around.

Dende stepped back at the look on Trunks' face. Confused and nervous he wondered what he did to cause that.

"Trunks…?" Dende asked.

Goten finally noticed that Dende was not beside him anymore. He felt the air around him getting cooler. He turned around, and after seeing fear on Dende's face, turned to look at Trunks. He got worried. Trunks usually got that dark look in his eyes when he was very pissed or discontent with something.

Piccolo landed silently at Dende's side, his questioning look fixed on Trunks whose ki had risen. Goten bared his canines at Piccolo and inched to Trunks side. He was thoroughly confused.

Without saying a word, Trunks pulled Goten to his body and ITed away.

When they came back into the house, Trunks sulked for several hours. When Goten asked him why, Trunks didn't answer. He had apologized for his outburst but didn't explain what had him so worked up.

Their moods went up after they went to the sea again. Trunks appeared to love water after all. Goten watched him splashing in the water and couldn't help smiling. Trunks shouted for him to join, and he went to the water.

They swam and simply enjoyed then waded back to the shore and fell onto the cover to rest.

With a deep sigh, Trunks closed his eyes. That had been refreshing. He was glad they came here. He turned to his side to look at Goten who lay on his stomach beside him. Goten seemed to enjoy the soft breeze and sun, his face relaxed. What a body…

Trunks leaned to Goten, his hand sliding up Goten's thigh and to his crotch. From the first minute they had set their feet on the beach, they had enough attention from both females and males. The looks that they were giving to Goten made him hot. Oh, he got a bigger share of attention than Goten, but he didn't give a damn about that – it made him hot to think he had something everyone else wanted. Goten was his.

"Trunks, not here," Goten muttered, when the hand instead of retreating swept up again and gave a firm squeeze to his buttock. "Trunkssss…" he hissed, biting down a moan when Trunks' fingers curled up deeper between his legs. "People are staring at us… Trunks!" he sat up, pushing Trunks away from him.

"Goddamn, will you stop?" Goten half laughed half grunted when Trunks attacked his mouth. His back hit the cover. "Trunks, don't make me hit you!" Goten groaned at the feel of Trunks heavy weight on him. "We are in a public place!! Do you want to get arrested?!"

"Who says I'd let myself be arrested?" Trunks purred, liking then biting on Goten's ear. Goten shivered in response then tried to buck Trunks away.

"Maybe you wouldn't but we would get interrupted anyway. Trunks, no!" he grabbed Trunks' hand when it started sliding his trunks down his hips. He could understand that Trunks cared not much about society rules, but this was too much. Summoning more strength, he pushed Trunks away from him. "For fuck's sake! – We are on a damn beach!" he hissed out. He blushed at the stares they were getting from people around them. He lowered his head, his blush turning thick.

Trunks' eyes darkened. "C'mon," Trunks stood up, dragging Goten up by his arm, too. He led Goten away from the cover then grabbed it and tossed onto his shoulder.

Goten's eyes widened as suddenly the beach blurred against his eyes. Trunks… Trunks hadn't just… He didn't… Did he?

"Trunks!" Goten gasped. "You can't just IT when you wish!"

"Why not?" Trunks glared at him, tossing the cover onto the floor next to the four poster bed.

"Because…" Goten's eyes widened when Trunks advanced to him. "Because…" he stammered. He felt his back hit the wall behind him and Trunks pressed against him firmly. A low moan left his mouth when Trunks' knee dug between his legs and rubbed.

"Umm…" Goten's lower lip was caught between his teeth, his eyelids fluttering closed. "What…ummnnhn…has…hah!" he gasped, "…gotten into…hmmnn…you?"

"I'm simply taking the opportunity to enjoy what I have…" Trunks purred into his ear. He ran his hands over Goten's sides, feeling the smooth skin under his fingers. Trunks' hand dove into Goten's hair, grasping the soft strands and pulling him for a kiss.

Trunks loved how Goten yielded to him: his lips parted for him, his tongue meeting his then accepting his intrusion. He intensified the kiss, mapping the other's mouth out. Goten's moans were caught between them. It was Goten's own fault he had showed how to undo him. And he loved undoing Goten… Oh, how he loved it…

Trunks secured his hands at each side of Goten's waist and lowered his head to his neck to inhale a lungful of that sweet citrus scent. His undoing was Goten's scent. He reacted to it like to a catalyst.

Trunks nipped on Goten's collarbone then grazed on his Adam's apple, eliciting a light shiver in response in other's body. He rubbed himself against Goten to rub more of that scent into his own skin.

With a thud Goten's head fell back onto the wall behind him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give more access for Trunks' mouth and tongue. His hands slid over Trunks' back then rose up to his shoulders. When Trunks bit on the side of his neck, Goten's fingers grasped the firm muscles there.

Trunks' hands slid down to Goten's waist, his fingers hooked under the waistband of Goten's trunks and pushed them down Goten's hips.

OoOoO

INSERTION OF A SEX SCENE. Because of FanFiction net politics I had to cut it. If you want to read the uncut chapter, go to Adultfanfiction net or MediaMiner org (choose NC-17 rating when searching). I write under the same penname everywhere.

OoOoO

"And whose fault is that?" muttered Goten, his eyelids feeling heavy. He tugged at his cuffed hands over his head. "Take them off. Feels numb." He heard a drawer being open then Trunks fingers enclosed his wrists, and his hands were freed. He curled up, intending to sleep.

"You really need to take a shower…" Trunks' hand slipped in between Goten's smeared thighs again.

"Fuck off," Goten mumbled, shifting away from Trunks' hand and turning his back to him.

Trunks sighed and spooned up behind Goten.

XXXXX

Goten found Trunks at the breakfast table. All dishevel he plopped opposite Trunks who was watching cartoons and drinking black tea he bought a day before.

"What time is it?" Goten yawned.

"Seven," Trunks raised his mug to Goten's lips. Goten scrunched his nose and turned away.

"Why is it so early?" Goten shook his head. He rubbed his eyes then yawned again, showing his sharp teeth.

Trunks sipped his tea. "We went to sleep very early," he shrugged. He leaned back into his chair and put the mug down onto the table. "I'm sorry," he fidgeted with his mug uneasy. "I was sure you'd like it. I won't do this anymore."

Confused, Goten raised his head to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He got a bit nervous when he saw Trunks fidgeting.

"Well, the cuffs and stuff…" Trunks raised his mug to his mouth again. "I thought you'd like it…"

Goten blinked at him. "Well, I did. What's the problem?"

"You did?" Trunks gave him a dubious look. "It didn't exactly seem like it… You felt uncomfortable later…"

Finally Goten realized what the problem was. He shook his head. "Trunks, if I didn't want to take a shower or cuddle with you, it doesn't mean I didn't like it. Besides, you simply exhausted me, and I wanted nothing else only to sleep. Actually I loved it. Really."

"Oh."

Goten chuckled, shaking his head again, feeling a bit embarrassed. He leaned over the table to plant a quick kiss on Trunks' lips. Those silly insecurities Trunks felt sometimes…

"But next time YOU are getting cuffed," he winked at Trunks, getting up and heading to the shower.

Trunks looked at Goten's back, smiling. So he had simply understood it the wrong way. He felt so relieved. He heard the shower start and leaned in his chair again. Watching the cartoons, he finished his tea and took his mug to the sink to wash it. He thought about what Goten could have for breakfast.

On his way back to the table, Trunks stopped. He felt himself getting light-headed. He leaned on the cupboard for support. Everything started spinning in the room, his vision getting bleary. Like in a slow motion he realized he was falling to the floor but he could do nothing to prevent it – his body didn't belong to him anymore.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Goten kneeled next to the unconscious man. "Trunks!" he shook the other by his shoulders. "What's wrong, Trunks?!" he was beside himself.

Goten heaved out a relieved sigh when Trunks' eyelids fluttered opened. "Trunks?" he called again, brushing hair from Trunks' forehead. He yelped in unexpectedness as Trunks' arm shot up to grab him by his wrist. Goten's eyes widened when they met cold blue.

"Goten…" Trunks grinned, squeezing Goten's wrist further. Eyes like steel slid over Goten's face. Trunks tugged Goten down, and Goten gritted his teeth at the pain in his wrist.

"Trunks…" he jerked his arm, trying to get it away from Trunks' grasp. "You are hurting me!"

Trunks smirked. "Long time no see…" Then Trunks bit his lip, and his eyes closed again. A trickle of blood ran down Trunks' chin. He gasped then his eyes shot open again. He let go off Goten's wrist. He blinked at Goten's confused face. "Umm… Sorry?" he smiled tentatively.

Goten leaned away and sat down onto the floor. He rubbed his wrist. "You have fainted again…" he gave Trunks a worried look. "And this time you had some weird spasms," he rubbed the red prints on his wrist. "You have to see Gohan again." Goten shook his head. "Long time no see, ne?" he muttered under his breath.

"Umm?" Trunks tried to sit up, but Goten had to help him because he still was too dizzy.

"You said "Long time no see"," Goten repeated.

"I probably wanted to say that I couldn't see anything…" Trunks said. "My vision was blurred…"

Goten helped Trunks onto a chair. "I don't care what you said, but you have to go to a hospital," he stated.

Trunks nodded. Nonetheless, he knew he wouldn't go to any hospital. He had an appointment already – with Gohan, after several days, and not in a hospital, but it would solve all problems.

XXXXX

When he got up, he thought about taking a shower to wash Goten's scent away but then refused the thought because the noise would probably have waken Goten up. So he got up and sneaked silently out of the room, leaving Goten peacefully sleeping in the bed.

He still had some time until he met with Gohan. He wanted to simply enjoy it longer, so he dressed and left the flat.

The time had flown fast. It seemed he just yesterday went to Gohan to ask for a week. But the time was up. Actually that had been the best week in his short life. Goten and he spent it great and he was happy about it.

The day wasn't nice. It seemed it would soon start raining: the sky was dark and gloomy, cold wind carrying gusts of dirt and litter over the road and into Trunks' face from time to time. He could hear thunder rumbling somewhere far in the distance.

The weather reminded of that time when he and Goten were in that café and Goten wanted to leave him. He wasn't still sure if he had done the right thing then, chasing after Goten. Concerning himself, he didn't regret that, but he wasn't still sure if he had a right to decide what was better for Goten. But it was too late for regrets, anyway – he hoped he did the right thing.

He walked through the streets and simply thought about things that had happened. He didn't regret that he woke up from coma, after all. And he didn't regret that Gohan didn't have guts to finish him off then. Everything had solved out itself somehow after all. And he was sorry for assaulting the man the other day, and he was also a little sorry for liking to tease Gohan… Overall he was very happy and considered himself lucky to have had an opportunity to get to know those people.

Even his mother… He was glad to know she had loved the other. And he was glad to know that Vegeta cared about his wife that much not to tell her anything about her son. And Gohan…he loved his brother so much that was taking risk in leaving Trunks alive… There were some things in this world that made it worth living after all…

After several hours of wandering through the city he finally turned to the place he and Gohan had arranged to meet at a week ago. He thought that he would be anxious and scared but actually he didn't feel like that. He was at peace - he knew that there was no other way. He had appeared in this world accidentally and he held no anger or wrong that everything turned out like this.

They had chosen an open place far from the city. After searching for Gohan's ki, it appeared that the man was already waiting for him. So he walked for several meters more, until there were no people around him and then ITed to Gohan's ki.

"Hey," Trunks walked over to Gohan. "Oh… I didn't know you had a katana…" Trunks looked at the sheathed sword next to Gohan who was sitting on the grass, under a huge linden tree.

Gohan looked up at him. "Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. Long ago I had to learn using a two-handed sword to fight an enemy. From then on I got interested in sword fighting. But a katana is much lighter and easier to use…"

Trunks sat down onto the grass next to Gohan. "Actually I wanted to apologize for making you do this. I know we didn't really get along most of the time, but I know you won't enjoy this…"

Gohan didn't say anything to this.

"Goten has problems with money…" Trunks said then. "I left the laptop in my flat. The password is "XX0236local" the further passwords and stuff are on the desktop. I have already paid for the new semester of his studies, but you'll have to do it further. Actually, you can use the money and the immovable property as you seem fit," Trunks leaned back onto his hands. "Promise, you'll take care of your brother further as you did before," he looked at Gohan.

Gohan couldn't hold the gaze and lowered his eyes to the grass. "Of course, I promise," he sighed.

"I thought Vegeta might show up…" Trunks lay down on the grass on his back.

Gohan followed Trunks' example and lay down next to Trunks. "It's not something a parent would want to see…"

"Yeah… I suppose…" Trunks drawled. "You know…when I first saw those burn scars on my chest, I thought he was that kind of father… I think I despised him," he looked at the dark clouds in the sky.

Gohan was silent then laughed softly. "Vegeta never showed much affection, but…" he didn't finish the sentence, just shook his head.

"Yeah, after becoming familiar with ki, I figured out where those burns came from…" Trunks nodded. "I'm glad I got to know him. He's kinda weird, but I like him…"

Gohan looked up at the sky, too. "Yeah…" He could scent Goten all over Trunks, but, instead of disturbing or making him feel uncomfortable, it made him regret his opinion about Trunks. Trunks was the one who returned the smile to Goten's face. Trunks was a very individual person and one had to know how to act near him, but Trunks wasn't a bad person. Quite the opposite. Trunks was one of the most selfish persons he had ever known, but on the other hand, the self-sacrifice that Trunks showed… He wondered how those two factors were able to fit in Trunks…

"Well, let's not wait for Christmas," Trunks stood up.

Gohan looked at Trunks' back then stood up, too.

Trunks looked at the green field before him. He was a little sad, but this was the only way and he had no regrets. Inhaling deeply and dropping his ki, he looked around once again. This was probably the first time he was completely unguarded, with his walls down. The cool wind, rushing against his skin and ruffling in his hair felt alive and vital. He felt like transparent while standing there. It was probably the first time when he felt one with the world that was surrounding him.

Inhaling once again, he lowered to his knees, closed his eyes and lowered his head. His fingers dug into the grass underneath him. He didn't want to go yet.

It seemed the wind that rushed through the field brought the same scent he felt when woke up and saw Goten for the first time. Sweet, yet with a hint of strong spice.

He was glad Goten kissed him then, in the hospital, even if it was the other one whom Goten kissed.

What was with that ice-cream, anyway…?

He was glad he had a father like this.

And he liked the club, liked how Goten was looking at him then.

He was sorry for his mother.

But yes, the sundae did taste well, Goten had been right.

Everyone was right – he was a narcissist, but not that he cared, anyway.

He really loved his hair black and not purple.

And he loved driving.

Yes, he was unbelievably happy he chased after Goten then, when he ran out from the café.

Goten.

He was sad he couldn't change anything.

Trunks heard a gust of wind that appeared when katana was raised. His fingers gripped the grass firmer.

The swing of katana was instant. The grass painted red and the scent of fresh blood and death filled the air. The wind caught it and carried further into the fields. Otherwise, nothing changed - nothing disturbed the silence and order.

Just before the finishing stroke Trunks thought he had heard someone's soft cry.

XXXXX

Gohan turned around to look at Goten who stood behind him, Goten's hand on the linden to support his weight as he looked like his legs would gave in at any moment.

"You shouldn't have come…" Gohan reached for a cloth to wipe blood off his katana. He looked at the sky as it started raining.

"I wanted to see him for the last time…" Goten looked at the naked headless body at Gohan's feet. After that Goten looked at Trunks who was staring at the lavender-haired head that had rolled to him several moments ago.

"It's okay, he's dead," Gohan said to Trunks. Even if knowing he had no other choice than to kill Trunks, he still felt dirty. "And you are free," he added.

Trunks raised his head to stare at the brothers. "I don't really get it…" he breathed out finally. "And why are you here?" his eyes went to Goten.

"He knew everything," Gohan said. "Ayame told him everything about your plans…and Goten got this idea… If not for Ayame, I'd really have taken your head off…" he looked at the naked body at his feet.

"I can't believe you wanted to do it…" Goten looked at Trunks.

"You probably don't know, but we have such thing as Dragon Balls…" Gohan ignored his brother. "We figured we could try using them… We weren't sure if they would work. Vegeta and Goku had been looking for them for almost whole week until they gathered all seven of them. And they made a wish today. For you and him to separate under my katana…"

"Oh…" Trunks stared at them. He finally realized he was still kneeling. Trunks stood up. He brushed the grass and dirt off his jeans. "Convenient… Are you crying?" he looked at Goten.

"It's the rain, you idiot…" Goten muttered, hiding his face. "I was so afraid it wouldn't work… I was so afraid it was only a vain hope…"

Trunks walked over to Goten.

Gohan turned to look at the embracing pair. He sighed and sheathed his katana. He raised his head to look at the raining sky and raised his hands to the rain. And they still felt dirty.

**THE END**


End file.
